Infinitum: Volume One
by Mugen7
Summary: Although I've been on the ground my whole life I have – hypothetically – had a taste of what it'd be like in the realm above... but then I think. Would it be possible, to reach that next level?. . . Who knows?. . . (OCs, and the addition of some characters from 'Jet Set Radio')
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I don't think a day goes by that my eyes aren't set on it. Sometimes I'd wonder what it'd be like up there… The Sky I mean. Sure, there are numerous ways of getting up there; from airplanes, helicopters, rockets. But in reality they're the ones that are actually 'flying'. We're just along for the ride. Well… I guess there are ways one could _actually _feel like they're in 'flight'; whether it be catching air via Skateboard or (Inline) skates. Even through Parkour – through this method I personally feel you get more of the sensation – However, in the end we come up short, and a force known as Gravity shoves us back down to the surface.

Actually, where _does _the Sky begin from? Yeah, I know. You can give a deadpan look and simply say 'up there'. However there has to be more to it than just a blanket statement, but then again who is to say indefinitely where the Sky begins. Then what would you call the space between the land and the beginning of the Sky. Wouldn't that too, be a part of the Sky? . . .

Si~gh, but I digress. Doesn't matter what people think or take such notions into consideration or not, it's not the same as being up there.

. . .

Heh, I'm rather envious of birds – Chickens etc. don't count (though not for lack of trying) – they can both roam the planes above and come down and do the same on land – even if they're 'hypothetically' taking the royal-piss-take and just walking or hopping along instead of actually getting their asses in gear.

. . .

Although I've been on the ground my whole life I have – hypothetically – had a taste of what it'd be like in the realm above... but then I think. Would it be possible, to reach that next level? . . .

. . .

Who knows? . . .


	2. Trick 1: Insight

**Trick 1: Insight**

"Ladies and gentlemen a very warm welcome to Kansai International Airport.

On behalf of our entire flight team and café crew, we'd like to thank you for choosing **Zen Nippon K****ū****yu (All Nippon Airways)**, we hope that you enjoyed your stay and we look forward to seeing you again in the future. Have a nice evening".

* * *

People clustered together passing through terminals. Shifting amongst crowds, with the frequent bumps on the shoulder. At the Baggage Claim waiting to grab your luggage at first sight – being alert at all times of course so you don't miss it (them) – otherwise you're waiting, _again_, for a full cycle.

Typical scene at airports, same thing every time – unless you wanna get technical and talk about the estimate of attendants present at the airport or you happened to see a person stopped by security because he/she looked like a dodgy character – otherwise, typical.

I guess weather would be another factor. In this case, clear amber Sky painted with violet and rich-orange streaks. And the few golden clouds that just sat there in view – y'know this could pass as a painting or a photo (whichever you'd prefer). Temperature, warm... with cool breezes sweeping their away throughout the atmosphere, high and low.

Yep, cool weather for an evening such as this, especially for a return trip home.

* * *

**[Kansai Region]**

"Yaa~wwn~"

"Still tired are ya? You slept through the whole flight here".

"Tch, urusai. You're one to talk Mr. Heavy sleeper. Not even marching bands can wake you up".

Here we have two teens walking the streets of a chilled evening within the Kansai Region. The first of the 'argumentative' duo is –

**Mugen**

**Male**

**17**

**78kg**

**5'11**

**November 17****th**

Dark-skinned, amber eyes (black tribal marks displayed – on the skin – around both eyes), and dark indigo hair that was in a spiked and fairly waved fashion which he held back with a midnight blue bandana that was tied around his forehead.

He wore a dark blue long-sleeved V-neck that was topped with a fur hooded black jacket over his shirt. Olive green cargo pants and blue & black Nike Dunks.

"Hehe, not like I can help it bro. Besides I'd rather be heavy than light. Before you know it I'm waking up every second".

This guy is Mugen's best-friend –

**Kaen**

**Male**

**17**

**73kg**

**5'11**

**January 1****st**

Lightly sun tanned skin, grey (onyx) eyes and wispy black hair that reached to his neck. He wore a red long-sleeved V-neck shirt with the sleeves rolled up, beige ¾ length cargo pants and Timberland boots.

"I'd bet even as a 'light' sleeper you'd have no problems getting your beauty sleep" Mugen replied whilst dazedly looking at the path ahead.

"Yeah yeah" waving off his sarcastic comment, "But at least I don't go ballistic when I'm forcefully woken up".

Mugen merely grunted at Kaen's response. In truth he really did hate being disturbed when catching some Z's. Whenever it would happen he'd, as Kaen so _wonderfully _put it, go "ballistic", like a wild animal. But the phases never lasted long, just until he cooled off from his 'episode'. But trying to sleep again was a bitch.

As the two continued onward they gave the occasional glance over their surroundings to familiarize themselves. It had been 3 years ago since they'd left Japan, travelling across the globe. But at some point during their travels the two parted ways to go on their own course of venture and decided to the reunite on the return trip home.

The worlds a big place no doubt. Best to go out there and explore it as much as you can – though not everyone has the privilege to journey for so long – nevertheless it's best to take every chance you get right?

"Wanna swing by the old hangout? Still light out".

Mugen peered over to the ebony-haired teen. It wasn't gonna be dark for at least another couple of hours, so it wouldn't hurt to take a detour before heading home – unless he was still grouchy and wanted to sleep, immediately.

"Meh, sure . . ."

With that they made way.

* * *

**[Old Hangout]**

The hangout, a large recreational park; to one end of the area was a well furbished basketball court that had benches stationed on both sides. The area had implemented a miniature but reasonably sized skatepark that had some essentials; rails (some high, some low), various ramps from small to boxes and half pipes. More benches were stationed around the area and to the other end of was a 30 ft. high, long wide spread wall with support beams extended at the back of the wall from both ends that buried into the ground. Around the area were greenery sections, though little of it, with a few trees **(there's nothing wrong with a little greenery here and there)**.

Right now the duo was situated on the grass plane.

"Well this sure is familiar".

Moving his eyes over Mugen sets his new sight on a grinning Kaen. He quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly meant to say – in Mugen's own words – "What the fuck are you grinning at".

"It's been a long time since I last saw you Sky-gazing" he answered.

Mugen turned his attention away from the grinning teen back to the view above. It's been this way for as long as he could remember. Ever since he was a kid – suspecting before then – he'd spend a lot of his time just looking at the Sky; any hours of the day.

At first he'd never have any thoughts when looking up. The Sky was just a nice sight to look at. But when a thought did enter his mind, it would always be in regards to 'flying'. Yes even children have such thoughts – possibly animals perhaps **(the ones that can't fly of course)** – but that doesn't mean said notions vanish. Something of relevance or connection, paired with the word would pull the thoughts back from within the recesses of one's mind, and again left questioning the possibilities, theoretics, and methods of flight.

. . .

He's experienced the feeling before… even if they were only moments.

Parkour

There are many definitions to the word – personal definitions or from written (documented) sources – but it doesn't matter 'cause they're all derived from the same thing. But if I were to put it in simple terms… Parkour is a method of movement that focuses solely on conservation of momentum, creating refined and fluid – also painless – motions enabling travel from point A to B without any wasted movements and reaching your goal by finding the fastest route without any decrease in speed – overcoming all obstacles in your path.

**(Was that simple enough? Dunno how it can get complicated from that . . .)**

So yeah, Mugen is a Traceur – along with Kaen before I forget.

The two have been 'running' since day 1 – whenever the hell that is – long before they'd even heard the word(s). Whether they were travelling distances that only required walking – unless they were in a major rush – to places miles away, they'd 'run'. Now don't misunderstand they didn't run _all_ the time . . .

However the feeling one gets when they're engaged in that, rush… it can't be explained through words per say, but rather the action(s) itself.

Sure such obstacles are of ground level but there are those who are willing to take it to the extreme; one roof-top to another. It's crazy I know – last thing anyone wants is to wind up with broken bones – but if ya don't know how to land properly then don't attempt it at all. You don't run before you crawl.

It was a part of life for the two. Or, a _way_ of life; meeting a challenge head-on and giving it their all to overcome it. The both of them never could back down from one, even if the odds were stacked against them. They didn't care though, because the two would tackle them regardless and if at first they didn't succeed they'd try again.

"We should run again soon. Been too long since we ran together" Kaen inquired as he too looked to the Sky above.

Some of their best memories were when they'd 'run' together, side by side. Those were the days . . .

The bluenette nodded in agreement. He'd run right now if he wasn't so fricken tired. But of course it would be best for him to recuperate otherwise he'll find himself with an injury.

There was a pregnant pause now. The only sounds heard were that of the howling winds and the rustling of leaves jittering in the late breeze.

. . .

"Kaen"

"Yeah"

". . . You think it's possible to reach the next level?"

He needed to think about that. Was it possible? Yes it is possible to 'fly' but not in that context. Kaen often found himself thinking of such related thoughts. Parkour would always be a major for him. Aside from that he'd sometimes get – though not always – such a feeling from Skateboarding and Inline-skating. But to him they would never match up to Parkour, and as amazing as Parkour was for them, deep down, the feeling would be incomplete.

"Well-"

"GET BACK HERE!"

His, unsure, response was cut by an angry yell. It was hard to tell where the voice originated from; sounded like it came from all over. The next sound, oddly enough, peaked the teens' interest. Faint at first but its volume steadily grew – a sign that whatever the electronic-like noise was had been fast approaching.

"DAMNIT GET BACK HERE!"

_'Who the hell is that?'_

_'Geez shut the fuck up jackass'._

As said volume reached its max a single figure in mid-air soared across the urban area while above them. A young women, 'bout their age perhaps; porcelain skin (with a pinkish undertone), long pink hair that seemed waist-length. Couldn't see her eyes though since she was wearing goggles and looked like to be a police hat on her head? White sailor uniform that appeared, rather revealing, so-to-speak (from down under). Black fingerless gloves and green knee-high boots with a single white stripe lined vertically down the middle. By the looks of it her boots had . . .

Wheels . . .

Time seemed to stop just now. Mugen and Kaen both looked at the girl who roamed above them and she, looked down at them. She smiled at the two boys and held up two fingers (used when making the 'peace' sign). Next, time sped up and almost instantly the mystery pinkette was gone. Not far behind her pursuers – all guys – came chasing after her. Their footwear also equipped with their own set of wheels.

"GIVE US BACK OUR EMBLEM!" shouted one of the passer-by's.

. . .

Mugen and Kaen, still baffled by the short-lived drama, kept their heads turned in the direction of the strangers – her more than them – and began to process what just occurred.

Wheel equipped footwear… they looked more like more refined and stylish versions of Inline-skates. Plus judging by the faint noise from the beginning they had motors installed. Now why does that sound familiar?

"Mugen"

"Hm"

". . . I think, we just got our answer".


	3. Trick 2: Beginner Steps & Rival Dash

**Trick 2: Beginner Steps & Rival Dash**

* * *

**[Urban Zone]**

"Aaaaaaarghh, can't I just skip this phase already. You're not the only one who knows how to ride skates".

"I'm aware of that. But unlike you I have several years of experience with regular skates so I've got no problems with the walking phase. Besides you still have slight trouble walking so once you get this step down you can move on".

"Tch"

Right now our two new Storm Riders are down at the Urban Zone (hangout) taking their first steps – Mugen only – with their ATs. Since Kaen always rode the downgrades starting up with their upgraded version wasn't a problem.

Mugen - even with his experience – is having, some difficulty with the walking phase – probably from not using regular Inline Skates for years – so he'll need more work. But in any case all is going well, for now.

Whilst Kaen is off doing his own regime Mugen manages to perfect the walking phase and begins to start on some slow movements.

"Okay, looks like you're getting the hang of it now." Kaen credits as he performs an aerial trick before speeding off, "ONCE YOU ADJUST TO GLIDING THEN YOU CAN START GOING LAPS".

After a couple of glides to then **Spin-Turn Stop** Mugen watched as his brother rode his way around the area. It wasn't the least surprising for him to see Kaen so accustomed to riding Air Treks. He always had an aptitude for sports – the ones he actually had an interest for anyways – and his experience with their predecessor made it all the more easy to adapt to.

**Air Treks (ATs)**

**High-tech motorized Inline skates composed of three major components; Wheel Motor, Hydraulic Cushion System, and a Power Injection System.**

**Braking System is integrated with most, equipped with a power-lock switch built on the outer sole of the skates (this overrides the acceleration system allowing one to ride Air Treks as regular Inline skates).**

**In short, they're self-propelled shoes equipped with powerful suspension, air-cushion system and ultra-small motors in the wheels.**

**The arrival of these tricked-out gears revolutionized the back-alley Trick scene! And unlike the Inlines, with ATs, you can fly.**

Yep, these bad-boys are something else alright. But if you're not careful you'll wind up a bloody mess on the concrete floor. Simple.

But the possibilities are endless.

*Pi Pi!*

"Huh- WOAH!"

Oh, and the speed of Air Treks are generated proportionally to the power of the user's leg strength; the assist motors respond to kick-offs against the ground. So with that said Mugen's careless actions caused a dramatic increase in acceleration which drove him into a nearby rail. However, he was fortunate enough not to get an injury.

"Grrrgh, ow. Motherfucker . . ." the bluenette cursed as he clutched onto the rail pulling himself up from the ground.

"Looks like you lost control there. You get distracted or somethin'?" Kaen asked as he landed beside him.

"Somethin' like that." he answered dusting himself off "Ain't gonna happen again though" dismissing his recent accident, now going through a series of stretches before gliding off.

Kaen could only grin at his brother's disregard for personal wellbeing. He always seemed unaffected by various things – himself included, he thinks? – But the two had a high tolerance for pain in general. Doesn't mean they enjoyed the feeling – no-one does **(unless they're completely INSANE)**.

"C'mon we're gonna race" the bluenette called.

"You sure? I can wait y'know." the ebony-haired Trickster suggested as he moved next to his Freestyler bro, "You're not quite down with the running-start yet. Buu~t I can take it slow if you'd prefer" he offered jeeringly along with a mischievous glint traceable in his onyx eyes.

Mugen glared at Kaen for his remark "Do that and I'll kick your ass to Tokyo and back." warning him with upmost seriousness. Short-lived though as the seriousness became adorned with arrogance, "Besides, you may be on par with me sometimes but I'm still faster than you".

"Wanna bet" he grinned at Mugen.

"3 laps around the Zone, loser has to pay for lunch later" Mugen declares smirking at Kaen.

"Bring it" he replies accepting the challenge.

Yet again, another competitive streak amongst rivals – gotta love it.**  
**

The two lined up at the – imaginary – start line and readied themselves for their race.

The atmosphere tensed; dead silence – nothing but the sound of breathing between the two; deep and controlled breaths – flick of the wrist, crackling of knuckles and the shifting of feet; wheels frictioning against the smoothened earth under them.

The two combatants gauged the course as they shifted their stances, patiently waiting for their – soon – signal.

The passing wind swept the area, and rustled grass, leaves and snagging a single leaf from its coarse attachment; being guided by the flow down to the awaited Riders. The two Riders, catching glimpse of the solitary organ, lowered their stance slightly, arched forward and continued to wait. Not long now till they were given the signal.

Once centred, the leaf rocked side to side gradually descending towards the earth. The rivals peered at the other from the corner of their eyes; amber meets onyx. A mute exchange before the bout commenced.

'_Hehe, get ready to pay up bro.'_ Kaen, picturing nothing but the finest of meat delicacies and delicious foods he'd soon devour; salving from the ends of his mouth _'Buffet here I come'._

'_Hope you're ready to witness the sheer AWESOMENESS of speed I possess'_Mugen, visualizing the forthcoming victory; him leaving Kaen in his dust, crossing the finish line, standing mighty and tall with his 2nd on his knees REVELLING his prowess whilst grinning manically down at him, _'Ha-ha-ha, victory is Mine'._

The approaching leaf now drawing near, almost about to touch the ground.

'_Ready'_

Motors now engaged, wheel-spin from increasing acceleration, heated friction smoking from the ground.

'_Set'_

Gears fully revved, screaming to be let loose and run wild.

'_G__O__!__!__'_

AND THEY'RE OFF!

Both Riders kicked off – breaking through the timely opposing wind – speeding down the first straight of the course, neck 'n neck.

First turn; basketball post – Kaen overtakes Mugen, swerves outwards before making the sharp turn with a **powerslide** then kicking off onward down the court. Mugen however loses control from Kaen's quick intercept and goes wide.

'_Sigh, so much for 100% control, more like 85%. Damnit didn't know he could burst-off like that'._

**Kaen 1****st**** – Mugen 2****nd****(behind 2.8 seconds)**

Regaining his composure Mugen sped to close the gap, Kaen now reaching the other end of the court making the second turn; tilting his axis and adding force onto his wheels increasing the acceleration.

'_What are y- Oh you gotta be shittin' me'._

With the added increase in acceleration before making the sharp turn you'd think he'd steer off. Well, he didn't. He repositioned his footing and changed the centre of his gravity completing the turn with a drift with minimal loss in speed. Once back on a straight course he jumped off a nearby ramp executing a **360 Flat spin** followed by a **rail g****rind**, dismounting at the end continuing onward.

Mugen wasn't accustomed to fast – and sharp – turns so he needed to decelerate before going round the bend. He lost quite some distance so he needed to somehow _get _better with the turns if he didn't want the gap to expand.

**Kaen 1****st**** – Mugen 2****nd**** (behind 5.6 seconds)**

'_Gonna have to find an alternative way of making those turns without losing too much speed and distance. I can use the wall at the end for __**Wall Rides**__ at the final turn, and the rails to boost my speed along with the few ramps stationed in my path to catch __**Air**__'._

As the two Riders reached the final bend they both executed **wall rides**, and then performed aerial somersaults before dashing past the start line.

**1/3 Laps**

It remained this way throughout the entire second lap; Kaen holding 1st position – displaying no difficulty with his **Run**; every Trick executed flawlessly, absolute control of his body's motions that any loss of it seemed inevitable, a level of speed that'd outclasses most top speed-types.

Mugen still in 2nd – still hot on Kaen's trail and even with the rough start his skills were increasing at a dramatic rate; their overall speed was matched but now he has less difficulty – further lessening – with his turns not having to decelerate as much, body control improving with every action and execution with current Tricks seemed perfect. He was breaking the tide.

'_Not long ago he'd just finished the walking phase and barely started the **r**__**unning start**__. Haha, now he's riding like the first two practices never happened'_ Kaen notioned whilst back flipping from a **rail grind**, **spin turning** upon land.

They were both 'monsters' in their in own right; an abnormal 'growth rate' each excelling at their own pace. They had surpassed many and continued to do so even now; brimming with potential that when unravelled, they didn't seem human at all. But everyone has their limits – young or old, human or animal – hitting a pinnacle that when reached all one can do is retain that level and go further, if they can.

. . .

But Mugen... Kaen knew. He didn't know how, but he knew. The name 'Mugen' wasn't something pretentious. No. it wasn't just complimentary to his endless abilities, but a testament to who he is and what he always has been –

**Infinite**

The high-speed bout was almost at its climax; both Riders arrived at the wide spread wall, swiftly **wall riding** along its surface to instantly leaping off and again cross the start line entering the third and final lap.

**Final Lap**

**Kaen & Mugen – Joint Position**

"LAST LAP BRO, GET READY TO FORK UP THE CASH" Kaen heartedly yelled. Truthfully he didn't care about the bet anymore. He was having too much fun to even care about the buffet – which isn't surprising, trust me – he was ecstatic. A bright, joyful look with a sunny grin plastered over his face.

Mugen never answered; too absorbed in his **Run**. He was getting that feeling again, a feeling he got whenever he was in a state a focus that enabled him to break the chains that restricted him to then allow him to act 100% freely with nothing to hold him back.

The only things present aside from himself was the **Road** ahead, and the Wind on his back carrying him forwards – everything else a black void which swallowed him whole.

. . .

A white silhouette materialized ahead of him

. . .

His replica, his true self

. . .

The 'Him' that he'd known ever since that he strived for, to become... but continued to remain too far out of reach

. . .

'_Heh, alright then, let's do this'._

. . .

Kickin' into overdrive Mugen revved the acceleration overtaking Kaen just before the first turn. Faster and faster; he was speeding so much that turning seemed impossible.

'_If he keeps this up he'll have no chance making that turn, unless… he's gonna perform a drift, but he's not in the right form for that'_ Kaen pondered as he watched his brother continue to rashly increase his speed further.

Just as he reached the post Mugen let-off on the acceleration and fully braked, **power sliding** – but not losing control – completely stable.

'_. . . Now'_

Passed the basketball post he 360'd around it with ease; transitioning of his limbs and the level of dexterity with the execution – fluid and erratic.

"HA-HA-HA-HA, that bastard" Kaen exclaimed with delight from witnessing Mugen's 'stunt', _'Rash but not idiotic, once braking into that __**power-slide**__ he reverse spinned his wheels, while at the same time setting his body into motion for a full __**360 spin-turn**__; shifting his centre of gravity stabilizing himself with the switching of his footwork to direct him back on course. That wasn't a fluke that was pure control'._

'_100%'_

**Mugen 1****st**** – Kaen 2****nd**

Both Riders dashed down the court readying for the second turn.

'_Wind . . .'_

Another successful turn, now Mugen and Kaen raced down the long stretch going into a series of **Tricks** –

Mugen steered towards a ramp; lowering himself and streamlining before jumping off performing a **Hurricane Top-soul**, soaring mid-air switching from it to a **Method Air to Spin That Grab "Moon Rider"** furthering the distance of his jump with the winds assist.

Kaen leapt off his own ramp executing a **Misty Flip** over the plane landing into a **rail grind** then performing a **Berani Flip** for the dismount.

The two were now tied; the slightest screw up would end up costing either the race. They fought – neither one giving up their place – bodies clashing with the opposing wind, refusing to submit to its force.

'_Last turn'_

'_Almost there'_

The two were travelling immensely fast – a full blown crash wouldn't be surprising _if _either was unable to retain control – but they eased off the pressure then simultaneously performed **480 degree wall rides** only to soon after dash for the finish.

Arching forward, stretching out, almost there.

"**R****R****O****O****O****O****O****A****A****A****A****A****A****A****A****A****A****A****H****H****H****H****H****H****!****!****!****!****"**

**! FINISH !**

They skidded; **power sliding** to a halt; the friction of their wheels and the ground smoking a trail leaving thick parallel fogs behind them.

. . . . . . . . !

Who won?

. . .

"Well... better luck next time".

"Oi Oi, my arm was stretched out further than yours".

"HA! We may have jumped off the wall at the same time but I had more of the lead on that final stretch".

"Lead my ass. Just admit it, I won, I'm superior and if you do I may split the bill 20/80".

"DREAM ON!"

As the two rivals continued with their brotherly spat for a good while before they realized, _finally, _that it was futile they decided to leave the result unanimous.

. . .

" . . . Heads or Tails?"

*THWACK*

"BAKA!" Mugen yelled, sucker punching Kaen who was now crouching down clutching the lump on his head.

"This is the first time I've seen you two act like this. This your brotherly bonding?".

. . .

There was a pregnant silence before the two teens turned, coming face to face to the voice of the newcomer that approached them.

"He~y glad you could make it" Kaen beamed at the newcomer, now completely unphased by the throbbing ache delivered to his cranium, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show".

Mugen raised a hand in greeting, "Good to see you again big guy. You missed out on all the action though".

I guess introductions are in order. Folks, allow me to introduce the third member to the duo – now Trio –

**Taiga Kintarō**

**Male**

**18**

**6'2**

**94kg**

**April 8****th**

He's dark-skinned with teal-blue eye, white hair that was spiked and upright. He's wearing a white muscle-vest topped with a teal long-sleeved shirt over it. He wore blue jeans and finished off with white & blue Nike Air Force 1's.

"Good to see you too. Great race by the way, didn't know you were this far along, looked better than the F-Class Battles I saw recently" complimenting the recent performance by the two Riders.

". . . Wait, you saw the race?" Kaen questioned.

Taiga nodded a "yes".

"All of it?" Mugen added.

"Yeah"

. . .

The three just stood there in silence; Kaen and Mugen looking at Taiga with stoic expressions, with Taiga looking back at the two confusedly.

. . .

3

2

1

"WHO WON!?"


	4. Trick 3: Fine Dining & Parts War

Not long ago the two newest Riders – Mugen and Kaen – had engaged in a full-out high-speed race around the Urban Zone that ended with a unanimous climax. Taiga 'Marcus' Kintaro – third member of the trio – made his appearance for the first time, re-joining the 'brothers' after witnessing their rigorous clash. Not even a day, and these two 'monsters' have already showed a level of skill that would easily out-rank others, but it's too soon for them to make an appearance... or is it.

* * *

"That was quite the performance those two _gave_ us. Wouldn't you agree?" amused, a young women watches as the two brothers, yet again, begin bickering with each other over the winner of the recent race.

"Hmm~, quite the performance indeed. They've got skill I'll give them that" a second person remarked with pleasantry, "But they can do so much more"

"True, but..." the young women pauses, moving a strand of midnight-blue hair from her face, guiding it behind her ear, "Those aren't skills, no matter how good they may be, you'd see from two Riders who've _just_ started riding. Today even"

"You got that right. The black-haired kid already has experience with regular skates, that much is obvious. So riding with ATs would be like second nature to him. The other one however" pushing up his purple tinted shades with his middle finger, pausing through his analysis, "Now he's just downright scary"

"Huh?" confused by her friends comment.

"You may not see it, but that guy's got one hell of a **Run**. I'd even go as far to say he's a **Hybrid**"

She glanced at him, before refocusing her red eyes onto the bluenette afar, "Hybrid huh, hmm" pondering over the thought, taking a drag from her kiseru (smoking pipe). It did make sense but rather, too soon to really know what the bluenette's **Run** would lead to. It was very erratic as of now.

The shades wearing fellow pulled a lighter from his coat pocket, lighting the end of a cigarette that dangled from his mouth, "Nevertheless, they're both 'monsters' in their own right" speaking nonchalantly, watching the Riders pick up their bags to then leave the area, now turning his attention to the third member of the bunch, "And if that big guys anything like the other two, then shits gonna get crazy around here"

* * *

"Thank you for waiting gentlemen, here are your orders"

Just like they'd planned, Mugen and Kaen – with Marcus now included – had gone off to have their late afternoon lunch down at a local diner within Osaka.

After Marcus had arrived at the Urban Zone the rowdy brothers began pestering him about who'd won the high-speed dash, not accepting of leaving the result unanimous. The winner, well, turns out it was a very close tie between them. So with that out of the way they agreed – with much indifference from Mugen and Kaen – to split the bill three-ways. That's fair.

"4 Yakitori dishes, 3 Beef with Soba Noodles, 3 Beef Teriyaki, 3 Chahan (Fried Rice); one chicken, one fish, one egg, 3 orders of Ramen; one chilli beef and two grilled fish, one Oden for the three of you, a bottle of Sake and 3 sides of water"

One after the other – 17 dishes to be exact – laid out across the wooden table for the _hungry_ trio to enrapture to their hearts content.

"If there's anything else please feel free to call me" the waitress spoke contently, bowing to the three teens before leaving.

"Wooooo~, let's eat" salving like a waterfall, Kaen grabbed his first dish of Yakitori instantly shredding the delicacy off its skewer.

Mugen and Marcus followed suit taking their own dish in hand now feasting upon the saucy meat strips.

"Sho hors 'or wai-ing co-ing" muffled speech with constant shovelling of chicken pieces entering his mouth.

Marcus gave Kaen a baffled look, trying to decipher the blurred sentence, "How's... your training going?" questioning the 'question'.

Kaen nodded, next choking on a piece of meat. Mugen pushed over his glass of water which Kaen franticly swiped gulping down the fluid, forcing down the blockage in his throat.

*Thump* *Thump* "Aaah, phew. Thanks bro" smiling with gratitude at the bluenette who grunted his appreciation as he tore off another piece of chicken with his sharp canines.

"Yeah, how is the training going?" the ebony-haired teen asked for the second time – only with an empty mouth.

Swallowing, "As always intense" pausing to take another bite of his food, "Even though it's not in his field, my old man's training me relentlessly" furrowing his eyebrows at the bit of given news.

"Huh, He's training you?"

"Doesn't matter what my footwear is, as long as I can move it's more than enough of a reason to fight" Marcus states continuing to eat his food.

"Well that's gotta be fun" Kaen inquired "But now that I think about it you did say he was a beast in combat, 'takes overkill to a whole new level'" rethinking, remembering one of the many stories of Marcus' _training_ sessions with his father. He remembered Marcus telling him once that he had to be administered to the hospital a few times because his father went OTT.

"He's not the only one who takes overkill to a whole new level Kaen" Mugen, speaking for the first time since the conversation began, "Our fights against Oji (Uncle) weren't a walk in the park" he reminded, taking hold of his next dish.

"Hehe" nervously chuckling with his face paling at the reminder, "He never was one to go easy on us. Even in his old age he's still a beast" shuddering at the flow of old memories.

Mugen winced at the memories of old; he could still 'feel' the countless beats inflicted onto him.

The three ate in silence for now; wanting to dismiss such excruciating memories with the tastefulness of their food. Bite after bite, they ate like starved animals – giving the impression they were deprived of food in their lives – earning dumbstruck looks from other diners with the minor whispers here and there.

"Bloody hell"

"Dear lord"

"Where are they putting it all?"

"You'd think they were starved"

"Maybe they are"

"How can they be? Look at them, they have muscle"

Not long after the feast, the table was adorned from delicious dishes, to stacked dishes, wiped completely clean with no trace of food at all. Not even a spec.

**"B****U****URRR****R****R****P****!****!****!****"**

A gut wrenching belch from all three, echoing off the walls of the diner – grabbing the attention of everyone present – followed by the picking of teeth with toothpicks, to the few sips of sake from their cups.

"Wooo, man that was good" Kaen happily states whilst patting his stomach, "Honestly, I think I can go for another he-"

. . .

"Kaen..."

"...ZZZZZzzz~~"

"EEEEEEH! HE'S SLEEPING" yelled the occupants of the diner, gobsmacked by the teen's sudden stasis.

"Well this is familiar" Mugen speaks as he takes another sip of his sake.

"Don't remember this happening back in L.A" says Marcus, new to his friends sudden blackout.

"Narcolepsy. Nothin' serious, jus' has a tendency to kick in at random, once in a blue moon actually" the bluenette dazedly explains his brother's condition.

"I see..." turning back to the sleeping teen.

"ZzzZZZzzzZ- *pop* -lping... Hm?..." waking up from his short sleep to be welcomed by confused looks from all around, "What's with them?" Kaen asks gesturing to the onlookers present.

"You fell asleep again" Mugen answered flatly.

"Really... ah well" shrugging before guzzling down his sake and water one after the other.

The next several minutes were spent in quiet. Now that they were Storm Riders there were many factors to be taken into account. Training was a no-brainer; they wouldn't be riding around with some half-assed **Run** and **Tricks** – I mean, as fun as just riding is, what's the point in it if you're not gonna attempt anything new. Expand your arsenal – AT parts was another; they'd need to Tune their Air Treks every so often so as to avoid complete wreckage. Need to find decent stores with decent parts. Other than that said... what else needed consideration for?

"Either of you two know how this works" Mugen enquiring to his two companions, clueless himself on the subject, "You mentioned before that our race was better than most **F-Class Battles** you've seen recently. How's this **Class **system work?" he queried persistently at Marcus.

Exhaling, and folding his muscled arms as he leans back into his chair "I'll start from the beginning, **Parts War**"

* * *

**Parts War**

**A battle between Storm Riders enabling the gain of AT parts, Emblems, territory and _if_ fortunate, Regalia. These battles also entitle Class (Rank) advancement for Teams but a wager must be issued beforehand if the battle is to be official; Air Trek parts or the Team Emblem. If a Team should happen to bet their Emblem and lose, then immediate disbandment is resulted.**

* * *

Seemed simple enough, form a team, get an Emblem, Battle here 'n there, rank-up and just make sure not to lose. But we're _far_ from finished so you better get comfortable, this'll take a while.

* * *

**Rules**

**There are two ways for Riders/Teams to advance in Class:**

**1. Win 3 consecutive Battles against Teams of the same Class**

**2. Win 1 Battle against a higher ranked Team**

**There are 3 ways to challenge Storm Riders/ SR Teams:**

**1. Tagging a Teams sticker with your own**

**2. Vice-versa (linked to 1)**

**3. Log onto the Parts War Forum and call out a Team/Rider for a challenge**

**Disbanded Teams:**

**1. They have permit to reform with a new Emblem design**

**2. Choose to join the opposing Team or others**

**3. Become Solo-Riders**

* * *

"Yaaaa~wn" Mugen tiresomely, slumping back into his seat moving his arms behind his head, "Okay, now what about the Classes, there's several right. What exactly does each **Class** represent, or specialize in exactly"

"I'll take this" Kaen speaking in for the white-haired teen, to which he obliged to the continuation of the topic at hand"

* * *

**Class**

**There are 6 Classes in the Parts War; 4 basic & 2 advanced.**

**Basic Classes**

**F-Class – Dash **(the starting Class for all new Riders and which we're currently at)**  
**

**A simple race to the finish line; engaged in one-on-one **(a prime example would be the race me and you had earlier on today)** F-Class Battles help Riders in the fundamentals of Run.**

**E-Class – Hurdles**

**This incorporates the same concept from F-Class only now Riders must utilizes various Tricks/methods to overcome the obstruction of large obstacles i.e. buildings & large gaps amongst terrain, in order to reach the designated point.**

**D-Class – Cube**

**One-on-One combat between Riders within a confined space (cage, dome, or any other cubic confines), managing the use of the walls surface for assistance. Some Battles may be participated in large-scaled combat areas.**

**C-Class – Air (Jump)**

**Consisting of 10 platforms, each with their own number. After a certain amount of time has passed from the start of the Battle, the platforms will be disabled in random order. Therefore, Riders must bout against the opposing team to gain solid footing. Last team/team member standing wins the match.**

**Advanced Class**

**B-Class – Disk**

**Disk Battles have two decisive factors:**

**The first is 'Limit to Attack' – the person in possession of the disk is called the 'Disk Keeper', and is allowed to attack the opposition at will. Others are prohibited to attack anyone else but the 'Disk Keeper'; doing so will result in a penalty point given to the other team.**

**The second and most crucial factor in B-Class Battles is 'Teamwork'; no co-operation, no win.**

**A-Class – Balloon**

**The highest – and hardest – Battle system in the Parts War utilizing _all _elements from every Class Battle. Whoever acquires the balloon with the Emblem (from the challenged team) wins.**

**(NOTE: the balloon does not remain stationary as environmental factors affect its flight path)**

Simple. Heh, don't be naive. The difficulty with this Class is _extremely_ high. A-Class Battles require Riders to access full potential; mental and physical capabilities, every skill and strength(s) is decisive for the team's victory.

**A team match – 5-on-5 (sometimes 6-on-6) – each member assigned a position:**

**Panther – chases the balloon & is the only member of the team allowed to obtain it**

**Decoy – lures enemies away, pretending to be the Panther**

**Ultimate – battles against opposition**

**Middle – assists Ultimate**

**Keeper – stops enemy assaults**

**Each position has a fatal risk; the Panther mustn't reveal themselves to the opposition otherwise they become the primary target. Decoy(s) pretend to be the Panther giving the original an opportunity to pursue the balloon, but also risking themselves in the process of deception. The Ultimate engages the enemy in full-on combat, with the Middle supporting with attacks. Lastly, Keeper blocks in/oncoming attacks, sometimes with their own body – sacrificial lamb if you will.**

* * *

Once finished the three processed the information, emotionless expressions adorning their faces. Quite the assessment no doubt; various factors to remember and many tasks that'd need attending to above all else. But hey, no-one said becoming a Storm Rider was easy now did they.

"We should decide whether or not we'll act independently or as a unit" Marcus suggested sternly, "I mean we started Air Treks on a whim, not to gain dominance"

Just like the big guy said, this was all on a whim; to see if they could reach the next level. Sure, it's pretty obvious that the **Parts War** is one big facade really if you think about. Okay, the different **Class** Battles and all are essential for experience yeah. But for some it's one big gang war; senseless and mediocre conflict – that _can _escalate even further in time – amongst dozens of Storm Riders and their teams, some to increase 'rep' - whatever you wanna call it – enact authority, some just to satiate their craving for violence using AT more for weaponry than sport equipment. Nothing but scumbags who jus' wanna get a kick out the havoc they can bring.

Now, these three love fighting just as much as the next guy, or girl, but not without a means. They're fully aware that sometimes conflicts, of any caliber, can only be resolved through actions alone. And trust me when I say, these guys, don't take no shit from _anyone_ – but they know when/how to keep themselves in check (don't wanna be prosecuted for murder or collateral damage now do we)

Alas, they want to have fun above all else. I mean, who doesn't? (Do Not answer that, rhetorical)

"Mugen"

The bluenette was the most silent throughout the whole scenario. He just sat stonily in his chair, legs stretched out underneath the table, his arms now hung limply to his sides, slouch posture still, and his head leaned back facing the ceiling.

"Siiigh" full body stretch, reseating himself upright, giving his head the few rotations, "Like Marcus said, it's all on a whim. I speak for all of us when I say we're not in it for the fame or glory"

The other two sagely nodded in agreement.

"However, it'd be foolish to think at some point in time we wouldn't end up making a name for ourselves, obviously the more we achieve the more we're recognized – greatly even, especially if something _drastic_ were to happen" insightful, ruling out possibilities that may happen in the future, "We'll be a three-man unit, if we happen to come across potential candidates and others who would like to join us then by all means good. Just have to break in the ground-rules before they enroll" speaking with a faint trace of sharpness in his tone regarding the last point, unconsciously flexing his fingers in a claw like motion, giving off a few clicks, "As we gain experience as a team we'll also act solo from every so often, individually increasing our skills and gaining our own experience along the way. The same goes for training sessions, the majority of the time will be team training, with the self-training now 'n then"

"Sounds good to me" Kaen, smirkingly approving of his brother's plan with Marcus nodding his approval, "What will we call ourselves?" he asked

"Beats me" Mugen answered indifferently, rising from his seat and placing his share of the pay in the tray before walking off to leave the diner, "Gochiso sama deshita (It was quite the feast)" speaking his gratitude for the meal.

Kaen and Marcus added their share and followed after, "Arigatou" calling out to the waitress who served them.

Upon exit the three dug into their bags withdrawing their ATs, changing their footwear.

"What now? It's still early" Kaen asking whilst closing his bag.

"We digest, then train" blunt and to the point Marcus, speaking for the whole.

"We're all set then" the three skated back to the Urban Zone at a leisurely pace – don't wanna regurgitate.

The road ahead would be a long one, and there'll be many challenges waiting for them, and much to learn.

Yep, a long road indeed.


	5. Trick 4: Manifest

Three days have passed since the beginning of the three youth's training sessions. The time spent with the practicing of their **Runs**, using the whole Urban Zone as a field, performance of the few **Tricks** each held within their arsenal, polishing and refining them for hours on end without so much as taking any breaks in between. When they _did_ tire from exhaustion they'd either pass by the local diner – being a favourite for the three – or eat down at the Hang-Out. And then it'd be straight back to work, practicing yet again for hours on end. Just goes to show the level of commitment the trio held for their training and determination to reach new heights.

There weren't many things that could keep them pre-occupied... probably 'cause they suffered from extreme boredom. But in any case vast amounts of time were spent in practice, and it was time well spent.

* * *

"YAAA~WN!"

The ebony-haired teen waking up after a well nights rest. He was still spent from yesterday's session, with the added two hours extra going one-on-one with one another in some good ol' Streetball. But todays a new day, not meant to be slept through, or is it. Haha, just kidding, but for reals he could sleep the whole day away if he wanted to – just comes with being a _deep _sleeper I guess.

"Yaaawn" stretching out from underneath the covers, rubbing and picking at the sleep from the creases of his eyes, slipping out of his bed and pacing himself to his door, "Alright, time for some food"

Exiting his room and walking along the hard-wood floors of the hallway no sooner arriving at the kitchen.

"Ohayo Kaen" spoken from an orotund voice on the other side of the door, sliding it open to be greeted by a middle-aged man, in his forty's by the looks of it, broad and stern looking yet he held a sense of tranquillity as well. He was seated at the table wearing a carmine summer shirt over his strong build, casual-wear white pants (trousers) and sandals.

"Ah, Ohayo Oji" Kaen greets walking into the kitchen and now dropping into his seat. His uncle flicking through the pages of his newspaper, pushing a tray of food over to the teen with his free hand; cooked rice with eggs and a glass of water, light and filling.

"How'd you sleep" asking without even removing his eyes from the inked texts, "Fully rested for another day of practice?"

"Y'know me, always a good nights sleep regardless and ready for a brand new day, itadakimasu" scarfing down his food in no-time flat, and it was quite a large portion too – clearly "haste makes waste" doesn't exist in that brain of his – gulping down his water seconds after, "Bro not up yet?" Kaen asks whilst carrying his dishes over to the sink to begin washing them.

"He woke up early this morning, decided to go for a 'run' before starting team practice later with you and Taiga" running a hand through his – naturally – slicked black hair. Rising from his chair, folding the newspaper and placing to one side, then buckling his watch around his wrist, "I'll be heading into town for a while, need to buy some groceries for the week" announcing upon leaving the kitchen.

"Alright, see ya later tonight" farewelling his uncle who gives a simple wave in departure.

Finishing the dishes Kaen proceeds to get himself ready. Mugen would still be gone for a while before returning home, so he decided to leave a note on the kitchen counter for him informing that he'd be warming up at the Urban Zone.

"I'll text Marcus on my way" fitting on his black Air Treks before leaving the compound, "Something tells me the big guys getting his share of a morning workout" speaking vaguely to himself as he starts skating off.

* * *

"ACHOO"

* * *

"Up we go"

Viewing the city amidst a high building, the rising wind ever present amongst the plateau that he welcomes openly, feeling it course freely all round him. Man he loved the feeling.

Our bluenette Enigma watches over the city from up high, squatting as he peers over the end of the towering structure down below. Quite a few people on the streets at this hour; numerous folks dressed for the weather, the few children whizzing the streets on their bikes. Definitely a nice day to be out 'n about.

"KAAAAW"

Grabbing his attention Mugen turns looking up to see a large crow circling the space ahead of him.

"Heh, morning to you to old friend" grinning at the black Corvus (a family/category of birds housing certain types), who cries in response, swooping joyfully around the bluenette before perching itself on his shoulder to which he welcomed his companion with a stroke on the head with the back of his index finger.

"Kaaw"

"Hm?"

Unfolding a wing, the feathered creature points north. Looking in said direction the bluenette understood what the crow was referring to.

"That way huh, so you remember the direction of my house I see" he asks sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Kinda weird how it knew where he lived honestly, almost like havin' an animal stalker or like some bad omen. But truth be told, this happens to be a crow that Mugen has known since before he left the country three years back, still it's quite surprising that after all this time the Corvus would remember him – vice-versa – but they say crows are quite intelligent so, I guess that sort of explains it.

Standing from his lowered position he looks out ahead, stretching his unattended arm across his chest. He's been running for about 3 hours now; free-running as a warm-up before he begun practice later on.

"'Bout time I head back, for all I know Kaen's still sleeping. Lazy-fuck" – Ironic, usually it's Mugen who's lazy – "Wanna tag along" offering the Crow.

"Kaaaaw" that was a 'yes' jus' so you know.

The Crow hopped off Mugen's shoulder and lunged downward towards the grounded terrain. Wolfishly grinning the Freestyler leaps off the building making his descent.

... ... ... ... ..!?

'Kay now in case you're thinking something along the lines of "Wait, he just jumped off a fuckin' building" or "What the hell", then don't worry Mugen's not suicidal – though he can easily fool anybody with the stunts he pulls.

Free-falling now, executing a few aerial tricks as he continues his descent – he's completely un-phased by the whole falling from _fuckin' high-up_ – stabilizing himself as he manoeuvres his way to a nearby-by Tower crane. Steering himself steadily, he glides underneath the long horizontal jib (the part that carries the load) and grabs hold of the attached chain, swinging towards a neighbouring building. Dismounting, somersaulting through mid-flight before landing on the lower building, rolling the short distance, followed by sprinting and jumping off the edge down to a secondary floor. Rooftop to rooftop, dashing his way along the structures of the city streets fully set into motion for upcoming obstacles. Reaching the edge of a building he vaults overs the low wall landing on the pavement, roll-landing and speeding off slipping through and turning, without a drop in speed, around pedestrians who seemed oblivious at first to the teen's presence before being struck by a blur crossing their line of vision. It was as if a route was mapped out for him.

"KAAAAW"

Not far ahead the same Crow from earlier called out to him, steering off with Mugen not far behind. Another vault over a parked car, jumping over another that intercepted him, side-flipping a sidewalk railing. Heh, he even got himself a temporary audience from the performance he was giving, some adults dumbstruck by the teen's 'antic', fearing and surprised with his agility, with the number of obstructions and cars he avoided, children however thrilled at the sight of the bluenette's skills, some even started chasing after him.

"Took you long enough"

A gust of Wind swept up from behind him following his trail. Aware of the sudden arrival he eagerly welcomed the element to join him in his lively run. If he didn't know any better he'd think the Wind was following him...

* * *

Well, I think a change of scenery is in order if I say so myself.

Away from civilization, nothing but an open grassland terrain, thickly-towered trees circled around the field with their deep-green coloured leaves clustered, flaring outward into open spaces. Mother Nature in all her wonders and the peaceful inhabitants.

*SMASH!*

...Well, some peaceful inhabitants.

"Come now boy, surely you can do better than this"

"Tch"

Centered within the open planes Marcus stands face-to-face with another, standing several meters away from him with a cynical grin adorning his face.

Appearing similar to Marcus himself however there are big differences between the two males; skin tone aside the man is much taller than Marcus' 6'2, has a bulkier frame with tribal-sequenced tattoos covering his exposed upper half. Same white hair only his appears to have a wilder theme, longer-spiked with a mane lengthened past his shoulder height. Basically, a more feral looking version of himself.

The white-haired teen wipes the sweat away from his face with his arm, only for more of the salted drops to trickle down. His whole body was covered in sweat, plus with the heavy breathing and the slouched posture he was a downright wreck, considering who he was fighting against.

As much as these killer sparring sessions were he couldn't deny the fact the fact they were 'frickin' awesome'. Sure his father would sometimes go OTT on him but hey, he wasn't complaining, fighting a monster like him _really_ got the adrenaline going. Though his father could be a real bitch sometimes with his taunts, now that _really _pissed-off Marcus.

The wild man unfolded his bulked arms and opened them in a gesture that Marcus knew all too well. His grin stretched further and a bestial look flickered in his clear irises.

**"Come! SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF, TAIGAAAA!"** roaring at his son, his deep high-sounded voice booming throughout the atmosphere, shaking the air itself.

**"Grrrrrrgh, WITH PLEASURE"** releasing his own battle-cry as he charges at the man ahead of him. Like a wild tiger engaging its enemy with savage killing intent.

Within close quarter Taiga throws a right-straight punch aimed at his father's face, who countered the fist with his own, a loud resounding thud heard as the two strikes impacted. They exchanged a flurry of punches, aggressive and brutal, each strike delivered countered or met at full force. Taiga ended the flurry switching to a heavy, but quick right roundhouse kick to the man's ribs, only to be blocked just as quick with a left forearm guard. In a split second, the wild-man leg-sweeped his son's stationed leg throwing him off balance, following through with a bone-crushing right. Before the hit connected Taiga parried the punch outwards instantly grabbing the averted limb and flipping him over his falling body. With the level of strength used in the move the man was sent flying towards a tree several meters away from his last point, shortly into the throw regaining his composure in mid-air and heavily landing on the solid earth.

All throughout their spar that same cynical grin never left his face, now gruffly laughing to himself in joy.

"Hmhm-hmmm, not bad, but-"

On instinct he dropped his stance escaping and aerial kick from behind. Pivoting on the balls of his feet he stretches out for the spinning teen grabbing the back of his shirt with an iron-grip. Turning and motioning his arm in an arc, he slams Taiga into the ground denting the earth on collision.

"Not good enough, AAAAHA-HA-HAAA~" manically laughing heartily as he walks off into the forest leaving his plastered son to extract himself from his tomb, "That'll be all for today, I suggest you hurry back home and get ready to leave for your practice session with your friends"

"Keh, it wouldn't be surprising if I never showed up in the end" retorting in response.

Once again another training session between father and son – but you wouldn't think that if you could've seen their chaotic bout – after training with this man for years he did become used to his brutish onslaughts. I mean, its how he gained such an abnormal pain tolerance in the first place. Still hurt like hell.

As he trekked the length home Taiga's thoughts drifted to his AT training, his **Run** more specifically. In just three days he had come a long and in such a short time too. All of them had. Didn't seem realistic that three rookies would be at such a level so soon, but everyone's different, some learn faster than others.

He remembers hearing; not remembering where exactly, that over time a Rider's **Run** develops into a characteristic style and repertoire of **Tricks** which becomes a **Road**. He didn't know much about the different **Roads**, but taking his own **Run** into consideration, at the moment it was, kinda forceful … almost, destructive. At least, that's what it felt like anyways. Kaen appeared as though he was more of a speed-type, with the way he tends to blaze by at times and the mad friction from his ATs, he'll need to check those soon. Mugen, well, it was kinda hard to tell. All three of them have speed that much is obvious. It seemed that Kaen was the fastest, but if he thought back to their race then the two were very much even. But Mugen exceeded them when it came to agility. He often used **Tricks** that kept him airborne, but then he'll randomly change his style into something entirely different...

Well, whatever their **Runs** ended up becoming they just have to wait and see. No sense in wracking his brain over it.

His home came into view, a traditional looking Japanese house, quite large in structure. His father preferred old-school above else, didn't mean he wasn't a fan of some of the modern things in life. Entering he proceeds to his room, deciding to change his clothes.

*Beep* *Beep*

"Huh?"

Walking over to his desk he grabs his phone, flipping it open to see a message from Kaen.

_**"On my way to U.Z to warn-up. Mugen's out free-running so he'll be down later"**_

No time to lose. Packing his bag and carrying his Air Treks in hand, grabbing a bite to eat firstly, he left home for another practice session.

* * *

"Kaaw, Kaaaw"

"Noo, I won"

"Kaaw"

"It's as clear as day Damnit"

"KAAAW!"

"OH YEAH!"

Ahem, yeah, um Mugen and crow, half way around their _fun_, journey back decided to have a _friendly_ race – so it's not just humans that get competitive with him. Not gonna go into details, just that they arrived home and started bickering – squawking for the Crow – over who beat who.

Not wanting to continue with the somewhat delirious squabble Mugen walks off to his front door, "Wait here, or up on the roof, not gonna be long" grunting in seemingly irritation, realizing what had just transpired moments ago. _'What the hell am I arguing with that feather-butt for anyway, geez'_ bemused by their mellow-drama.

"Anyone home?"

With no response he heads down to the bathroom, thinking at the same time that his uncle would be downtown, either going for one of his many strolls, or shopping. Kaen, well he figured he'd be up an about by now.

Entering the bathroom, turning on the tap and splashing the ice-cool liquid over his face and trailing some with his fingers through his blue tresses.

"Okay, now to eat"

Spinning on heel, turning the tap off while in motion, he proceeds to the kitchen, upon arrival going straight to the refrigerator rummaging through it.

"Some of this *chew* that *chew* oh, this as well *chew* and... huh, WHERE'S THE MILK?!"

* * *

"Hmmm..."

"Are you okay there sir?"

"Hm? Ah, I'm fine thank you, just deciding which milk to buy, but thank you"

* * *

Finishing his 'mini' snack – minus the milk – Mugen swipes a note off the kitchen counter reading the text as he travels down the hallways back to the front door – Kaen noting that he'd be at the Urban Zone beginning with his practice.

His bag packed beforehand, fitting on his Air Treks, the bluenette exits his home skating off with the his winged friend following behind.

* * *

Scampering his way around, swiftly avoiding obstructions and very thorough with his transitions. Over a dozen laps the Trickster had been racing around the zone, going faster and faster with each lap done – didn't set a number of laps to be completed and such, just kept going till he felt he'd done enough – his objective to ride at an allocated speed without losing any, using **Tricks** over, across and around any obstacles to increase the difficulty. As rash as he tended to be – like someone else who shall not be named – he took his time, breaking down the moves step by step, with the occasional 'run 'n gun', feeling the need to just _GO!_.

"YOU TRYNA SET THIS PLACE OF FIRE?!"

Not far behind Marcus was grinding along a rail, dismounting into a **Top-soul** revving up to ride beside Kaen.

Circling Kaen's trail fine black streaks ran their way around the zone, caused by the heated friction of the teens maddening acceleration, emitting thick clouds of smoke that'd risen several ft. off the ground.

"...How'd that happen?" comically awestruck by the surprising scene with his eyes wide like saucers.

"They came from you genius" barking at the ebony-haired teen who was oblivious to his creation, manoeuvring around his brother to jump off a ramp front-flipping into the air, tucking in his legs with his back arched.

"Really?"

"IDIOT!"

* * *

"WOOO~HOOOO~"

"KAAA~W"

Speeding through the downtown streets, with his winged companion to rear riding the turbulence, flippin' 'n trickin' his way high and low. Cruising down the roads routing his way around the moving vehicles, giving the odd **Wall-Run** with every van/truck/lorry that was near-by, following with nimble acrobatics when he'd go airborne and the attempts to stay at reached height. Might as well get some practice on the way.

Steering away from the busy roads to ride over to the present buildings in range of his current location(s), skidding and wall-spinning before somersaulting to neighbouring buildings to once again practice his wall **Tricks**.

As intense as the work-out seemed he was lively and full of glee all at once. The whole city, no, _everywhere_, was his playground, to enjoy himself as he'd see fit, and he'd be damned if some bastard tried to take that away from him.

"YOU STILL WITH ME BACK THERE"

"KAAAW"

Very fast that crow, sturdy too. Strong wings this one has no doubt.

As the two continued to stride further along the bluenette was lasting much longer in flight than earlier. It started out with bursts of speed to help stabilize his form when riding the air current, as the opposing force was too much for him to handle. But the more persistent he became the more resilient he'd be to the opposing force, thus not needing to exert himself so much when trying to ride the wind.

Swooping in descent to then – subconsciously – accelerate, gliding towards any sort of footing to catch him before ascending again. Now travelling even faster, appearing as nothing more than a blur in view. His field vision started to change from the city around him, to something much more, insightful, divine looking sort of.

Without moving his head, Mugen rolled his eyes to where his feet were. A clear turbulent stream, stretching far ahead of him, with no end in sight, it just, kept going. This, phenomenon, guided him from within the unknown realm, taking him to the left, then to the right, angling his body at the same time. The stream led him high, in an arc, before sending plummeting straight down– at an axis – keeping him on said course for who knows how. The bluenette thinking – deep within his mind – that he flew _too_ high.

"...a..."

A noise, very low in volume, not sounding human at all, calling – or rather crying – out him to from, somewhere.

"A...W"

'_aarrgh, what is that_'

"KAAAAAW!"

Snapping out of his trance, with the unknown realm diminishing from view, sending him back to a sight of buildings, streets, Sky and such.

"KAAAW!"

Turning to his new focus, a Crow, his Crow, screaming for the life of who knows what. Gesturing it's feathered head in the direction ahead.

"What..."

Refocusing ahead, he finds himself – whilst in full-blown descent – heading towards a young woman, who's unaware of his presence.

"SHIT!"

**"KAAAW!"**

Their timely yell caught the young women's attention, incoming too fast for her to even move out of the way, let alone think.

With just a few ft. between himself and the girl, Mugen curls around the female, narrowly escaping collision, rotating upright to **power-sliding** the short distance jumping back off into the air.

"Phew" spinning around to face the girl raising an arm as he furthers away from her, "SORRY 'BOUT THAT" instead of an apologetic look, she was given one of his many dazed expressions added with hints of boredom.

**"KAAAW KAAW"**

"QUIT YAPPIN' WILL YA, I DIDN'T EVEN HIT HER"

**"KAW"**

**"GET BACK HERE"**

As the boy and bird, once again, bicker with one another, the young women watches them from below. She doesn't move for a while, just gazes at the dark-skinned bluenette who manages to stay up high, flying with the Wind tailing him. She sees a cheery grin on his face, and even from afar, she notices his amber-coloured eyes gleam; from the sunlight, or something else perhaps. Soon, the Enigma vanished out of sight, and the young female slowly walks off down a different road.

* * *

"How long do you plan on admiring your work?"

Both Kaen and Marcus had ended their speed-run, resting from the tiresome and heated ride. With Marcus stretching, not wanting to stiffen up, Kaen – still – sits, glancing in full wonder with a nonchalant awestruck expression adorning his face – and eyes – over the wheels tracks he had most recently burned into the ground from his **Run**.

"...How long till it starts to fade" he asks the white-haired teen, pointing at his handy work.

"How should I know, not like it's going anytime soon" scowling from the question.

"YOOO"

Turning their attention elsewhere, they find Mugen – and crow – gliding down towards the earth from above.

"Eh!" comically baffled by what he's seeing the ebony-haired teen jumps up from his seated position, now fully facing his brother, "Wait, you can fly now" shocked by the sudden revelation.

"Was I?" in mellow tone, skating to the bench to drop off his bag looking just as baffled as the two teens.

"Mugen, you _just _flew down from the Sky" Marcus reminds his brother, who remained oblivious to his actions.

"Oh... I guess I was" he speaks with a half-hearted response, _now _aware of what he just did, his two brothers face-palming from the bluenette's absence of mind.

"Kaw"

"What's with the crow?" Marcus asks noticing the black Corvus perched on Mugen's shoulder.

"Hm..." giving a closer inspection of his brother's tenant, "Isn't that the same Crow that started following you years back?"

Good eye.

"Yeah"

"Kaw kaw" hopping over to Kaen's head look down at him.

"Seems she remembers you" the bluenette states as he crouches down to a black trail on the smoothened earth, moving in to touch it.

"Hooo, hot"

"...She" Kaen, peering up at the Corvus atop his head, nesting in his hair.

"Kaw"

"And you know how" Marcus boldly asks, quirking an eyebrow at his brother's know how.

Shrugging, "Beats me, just do" dismissing with the brief response, "Ask her yourself if you're curious"

"Are you a girl?" Kaen asking instead.

"Kaw" responding to the Trickster's question, nodding her head at the same time.

"Well there you have it"

Moving on from the whole gender topic – and the whole flying spectacle (which hasn't been forgotten I can assure you) – the trio resumed practice with the advancing of **Wall-Runs**; starting with the standard climbs, taking running-starts before climbing.

As you can gather from earlier Mugen is now well accustomed – though not fully – to wall-running, but that was partly from being in the spur of the moment. So revising it seemed necessary.

After the straight runs they switched to steering, **Wall-Spins** (i.e. 180 degree spins etc.) and **Wall-stalls**; holding themselves in place before dismount. This was followed with horizontal runs next; starting at one end of the wall and working their way across, using the same methods prior. The three Riders trekked all over the stone-flat structure for hours, diligent and ever so eager to learn & explore new methods.

They proceeded onto aerial – performance – afterwards, using the whole zone for the practice; using the rails, ramps and their stationary – to moving – positions to gain **air** before execution.

Till late evening team practice lasted for until it was time to call it a day – with their stomachs howling for food. Another day well spent.

* * *

**Latest upload. Kinda stuck when planning out this chapter, but just decided to go with - literally - with whatever came to mind. Some may think that a few parts were, odd or just OUT THERE, but like I said I used what came to mind. Hopefully it wasn't absurd but hey, it's fanfiction.**

**Anyways, that's it for now, please review and Chapter 5 will be up at some point.**

**Mugen7**


	6. Trick 5: Day Off

_'The monotone sound of the bell, echoing through the school halls. Reverberating in increments with a sound tune. *Sigh* another day finished._

_'I started packing my things away, and very soon after I left the classroom with the rest of the students close behind. The hallways now flustered with students, pouring from one class to another filling the now becoming narrow space. God this is insufferable, I really hate tight spaces, but, it becomes tolerable... sort of._

_'Not long from then, and I now reach outside to the open front. Free from the bounds as the compact forms begun to scatter in groups._

_'Feels nice to actually breathe again._

_'I traverse the length to the school gates, without so much as moving my eyes I see. Everywhere I look, there are smiles on their faces, along with other emotions from the many. But then I'm back to seeing smiles again. Smiling to... and with, their friends..._

_'...Must be nice... to have, friends..._

_'Heh, a word I know but yet it sounds so, foreign._

_'As I take my final step, completely off the premises, I take one last look._

_'...All of them... they seem happy..._

_'Just like..._

_'Just like,_ he _was'_

* * *

It was quiet. All around him, there was nothing. He looked up above, his eyes absorbed in a sea of blue, with white puffs decorating it. He watched, not waiting for anything in particular to suddenly show itself. He just, watched. Watching the Sky as he lays back and allows time to go by.

Wasn't much to do today. A day off I should put it – everyone needs one sooner or later. However he felt differently. If things had gone differently he'd be training right as of now, but, he was reminded that even if he himself could endure endless hours of rigorous practice, his Air Treks were a different story.

"Tch, tell me something I don't know"

After some maintenance work and a few runs, the rest of the day was to be spent conserving.

... ...

Not sure how long he's laid here for now... although it's not like he cared for that matter...

... ... ... ..

One... Two... ... Three...

One cloud after the next... (anyone feel like sleeping)

_'...I wonder... how far will it take me, will I even enter that place again...'_

The world around him slowly drifted to a close. Black. Withdrawn from the outside he allows the thoughts to wisp their way through his mind.

_'...When, was the last time I felt like that, such elation... ...it felt new and yet,familiar, all at once...'_

Little by little, black became blue. Not that of the Sky, but of a different contrast.

_'What is this place hiding...?'_

A clear stream, like from then, paved its way ahead, to who knows where...

_'...Just what are you trying to show me... what-?'_

"Fancy seeing you again"

Gone. It was gone. Again he was pulled from this place and back to 'reality'. But last time it was that damned Crow who'd disturbed him.

His eyes wandered, only seconds after locking onto another pair, right above him.

"It's strange, I was thinking of you and your friend the other day, so I decided to see if you'd be here again. Lucky for me at least one of you were"

_'Again?... Wait...'_

Porcelain skin, pink hair, and a sailor outfit that appears revealing – from down under – along with a police hat...

"You're, that chick from last week, the one who had those Riders chasing after you"

"Oh" very pleased with a bright look on her face, "So you remember me, even if it was for a short moment" now moving from behind – above – to sit next to him.

He raises himself upright, crossing his legs and adjusting the bandana around his head before placing both arms in his lap.

"I'm Simca" the pinkette introduces herself with a smile on her face, her hand held out to him.

"Mugen" he returns, firmly gripping her hand in a shake.

_'Hmhm~, that's quite the hold he has'_ "Mugen huh, nice name. Don't get too many people baring such a name that's for sure" she states amusingly, but not mockingly, "You must be quite the unique guy, Mugen"

* * *

Taking large bites into a sandwich as he scans the numerous texts on the screen, scrolling down the pages reading in on the latest news.

"Quite a lot of teams have been ranking up" halting his examination to take another chunk out of his large-sized helping, "Seems *chew* that there's one team that's a big hit"

Parts War Forum

Kaen decided to spend the day-off doing something productive; surfing the site to browse the competition that he and his brothers possibly may battle against in the upcoming future. Nothing to be threatened by, appears most of latest advancers were relatively new teams just like them, but older ones hadn't shown much activity for quite some time it seemed.

"Hm, what's this?"

**Yet anotheee~r bites the DUST! Fallen prey to the colossal onslaught of these Titans that reign throughout the underworld. IS THERE NO STOPPING THEM! Strongest D-Class in the history of the AT world continues to DOMINATE! And CRUSH! MORE AND MORE Storm Riders who proceed to make their way to the top of The Trophaeum Tower. Shiseijyu (Four Mythical Beasts) of Behemoth! And their leader, The Fang King, Akira Udou. IIIS THEEERE NOOO STOPPING THEEEM!**

"Well, well, well" his mouth spreading, parting into a malevolent smirk, his black bangs shadowing his onyx irises that gleamed with vigour, "So these are the monsters that have been crushing countless teams eh, and a King for a leader.

Leaning back in his chair and pressing his hand over his face. He heard rumours of Riders who'd made it up to E-Class were, immediately _dealt_ with before having the chance to win their third streak Battle to move up to D-Class. Nothing was known about Behemoths reasons for _critically _wounding the Riders that'd made it thus far, but it was safe to assume that their bouts were _serious_, and that if you didn't want to end up a bloody corpse, then be sure to stay clear from them, no matter what.

"So these guys think they're hot-shit do they... don't make me laugh"

* * *

"So, how's life as a Storm Rider?"

"Meh, not much to say"

"Aaaaaaw, so dull!"

Truly the bluenette didn't expect to see the bubbly pinkette again. But here she was, throwing question after question after question about this 'n that – Like playing 21 Questions, only more – they were mostly about himself – talk about nosy – his likes and dislikes, only she added a little spin, making him perplexed by her odd choice of topic. Needless to say the girl didn't see anything wrong with it, just felt that adding some 'kick' would make the conversation more interesting.

It's been like what, 1hr 30 maybe – the time they've spent with each other, properly, instead of the passing-by – she seemed nice, just _very_ forward, not just with her questions, but the number of times the pinkette invaded his personal space; face to face literally, full-on physical contact, she just out of nowhere hopped into his lap like it was the most normal/natural thing ever to do to someone you've only known for not even a whole day. These spontaneous acts of hers, makes it look as if they were couple (HAHAHA), seduction attempts on her behalf (_very _likely) or just flat-out weird (wouldn't be surprising with her character). But it's not everyday some voluptuous chick practically throws herself at him... in fact, I don't think he's ever had that happen to him before.

But I think we're going _way _off track here.

"Have you guys had any Battles yet?" Simca asked as she swayed her body side to side, as if moving to a beat.

"Not yet"

The girl cutely pouted at his short answers, spinning on her bum – no friction burn – to face him with her legs crossed and her hands pressed onto her legs, now staring at the bluenette with her head tilted looking intrigued by the teen himself.

"You don't talk much do you Wolf-kun" tilting her to the other side this time, bringing a hand up to Mugen's hair and starts twirling his indigo strands between her fingers, "Are you always like this, or is it because you're with a girl?"

"...Wolf-kun?" slightly taken back by the random nickname.

"Now now, don't avoid the question" waving her finger in front of him. She then moves behind Mugen, pressing her body against his, with one of her hands still engrossed with his hair playfully running her fingers through his tresses, her other arm snaked around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder.

Her playing with his hair well, he actually enjoys it – though he won't admit out loud in case it should spur her on – her firm and soft breasts pushed up against his back – her shirt having little effect on the actual feel of her mounds.

_'Hm, so she's not wearing a bra'_

Trailing her fingers along his abdomen with a delicate touch, and the light breaths released against his neck, guided up to his right ear. He can feel her giving light pecks on the lobe up the rim with her plump and moist pink lips. Whether she's doing this intentionally or not, was an afterthought for him.

"Are you shy, around girls, Mu-gen?" whispering to him with a sultry tone that would make many men – and women – succumb to the blissful feel.

"Nope"

"Aaaa~w Wolf-kuuuu~n" wining, slumping herself on him and moaning about his "indifference" and so forth.

"Would stop with the Wolf-kun already, how you came up with that nickname is beyond me" speaking monotonously whilst turning to the pinkette who still continued to wine into his shoulder.

Simca jolted up from the position and swung herself around the bluenette to, once again, sit in his lap, only this time facing him.

**[DAMNIT YOU LUCKY BASTARD (T_T)]**

"But it suits you Wolf-kun" stating strongly in her belief

Baring her teeth and holding both hands up, wrists bent and flexing her fingers like claws and narrowing her eyes just a bit.

Giving her a comically baffled look as he just stares at the girls 'act' ever so puzzled by her interpretation.

"...um, you're..."

"Wolf"

*sweat drop* "How is that me"

"Your canines are sharp, your eyes are like a Wolf's, your hairs quite wild" listing to Mugen and she shakes her 'claw' hands again in gesture, "hence, Wolf"

*sweat drop x2* "Now you're being ridiculous"

* * *

A vast metropolis; filled with towering constructions that appear to be built on top of one another, almost shaped like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. A concrete jungle, stretching as far as the eye can see – human eye anyways – with few parks and very little sight of vegetation within the monotony. Modernized and industrial, seemingly stripped of all its formal prestigious imperialism, with every fixture clustered together tightly that at first intake movement seems unlikely.

Speaking of movement, this densely packed jungle itself, that no matter what time of day it is, there will always be faces all around, literally. A rush hour commute you can think of it as.

But this place can't be judged from the outside. Inside, these towering structures house interiors that are fascinating in both design and innovation. A work of art in the eyes of some, holding a mixture of urban themes and popping cultural entertainment and recreations, offering all sorts of activities and enjoyment.

The name of this extravaganza of a city. Tokyo. Indefinitely, a great place to be. But like many, every city has its dark side.

A white-haired individual, Marcus, right now resides in this megalopolis. The teen's day consisted of carrying out a few odd jobs, earning a nice some of money for his services.

He wasn't really looking for any work to do. I mean, it's his (their) day off. Wasn't sure how he got himself doing this in the first place.

Spent most of the early hours of the day traversing the city; seeing the sites, going to the park, tourism really. To his 'misfortune' he ended up coming across some guy. Seemed to be throwing quite a tantrum whilst loading cargo and other things into his lorry – turns out the geezers colleague 'bailed' on him, saying somethin' about being "lost in the road of life"... - anyways the guy caught view of Marcus and asked for help, and an hour of two of his time to load a dozen crates and etc. into storage. Marcus complied, the geezer was okay in his book, and once the work was done, he got paid. Nice of him to do that.

After the loading Marcus found himself playing courier for another few hours with another bloke. Kami knows how that happened. He ended up going all over Tokyo with his acquaintance.

Well, nothin' beats a hard day's work, even though he absolutely had no intention of working at all, but alas, he got paid in the end.

So now here he is, in a burger joint, eating, ahem, 10 large burgers, 10 large portions of fries, 1 large shake, and oddly enough but not so very, a large bottle of water.

These guys and their appetites I swear.

"Did you here, Behemoth took down another one"

Well this is interesting.

Picking up on the said piece of news, Marcus listens intently as he continues to scarf down his mega – not really – meal.

"Not surprising, those punks have been trashing dozens of teams since they made themselves known"

"I hear ya, but it turns out they only target teams that make it up to E-Class"

_'Why only E-Class?'_ the white-haired teen contemplated, however a poor effort to figure out the motive.

"And get this, I hear that lately, tons of teams went to go handle some of their members, talkin' how they're gonna send a message that they're not to be messed with and shit" one of the tellers announced, sounding all too enthusiastic about said knowledge.

"Idiots! If those morons had any brains they'd stay as far away from those monsters as they can. It's common sense. Behemoth owns over a dozen teams and they wanna go pick a fight with them. Tch, Fuckin' Idiots!"

Marcus was becoming more intrigued; you'd have to see it to believe it, but by the sound of it this Behemoth certainly lives up to their name – and reputation – and if they control over dozen teams, then there's no doubt they're just as monstrous as the big boys at the top of the food chain.

"Oh yeah, there's gonna be a gathering tonight, you gonna come"

Reaching into his pocket, withdrawing his phone and punching in – not literally – the buttons before depositing the device, continuing with his meal and silently listening to the two individuals behind, waiting for anymore info that may be of some use to him and his brothers.

* * *

"Doesn't seem to be anything else of importance on here"

*Beep!* *Beep!*

"Huh?"

Flipping open the small device the ebony-haired teen reads over the contents of the received message.

... ... ... ...

"Oh... ha, how do you do it big guy" smiling from the notification displayed on the screen.

Leaving his seat, scurrying around his room grabbing all essentials and dashing out seconds later, the Trickster quickens through his home ready to head out.

* * *

"Hey! Do you have any plans later?"

"Not really. Why?"

"There's gonna be a Storm Rider gathering tonight down in Tokyo, you should come"

"Is there any need for me to go?"

"Of course" the pinkette exclaimed, nearing the bluenette's face, for the _umpteenth_ time, "It's beneficial, you can check out the competition, as I'm sure you're aware there are a lot of rookie teams debuting, you can socialize with other Riders, trade parts And get your AT's tuned"

Mugen looked at Simca with an enlightened expression, seeming to the girl that he was indeed considering. And then...

"Well I already got my ATs fixed the other day, pretty much know about the rookie teams, I could get parts at a store downtown... so, no need"

"Pleee~ase" Simca squealed to him, practically begging the Enigma to go.

"No"

"Pleeeeee~ase"

"No"

"Ooooh"

... ... ... ...

.. ... ... ..

... ... ...

.. ... .

... .

..

"How about now"

"Aaaargh" exasperated with the girl's persistent behaviour, "Making me repeat myself Simca, I said-"

"If you do I'll introduce you a friend of mine" interrupting him before being shut down again.

"Anyone special?" he asks broadly.

"Oh he's special alright" assuring him truthfully.

Mugen's eyebrows rise ever so slightly, "What's so special about him?"

Giggling as she moves further and further towards him, her mouth ending inches away from his ear, "Let's just say, that he's one of the few who stands at the top" spoken solemnly, leaving with a hidden meaning behind her words.

Unmoving, if told to anyone else he'd assume they'd wouldn't pick up on the lingering message, but Mugen caught on. His lips growing into his signature wolf-like smirk.

"And if you do come Wolf-kun" she adds lovingly, turning from the Mugen and crawling away from him a bit, with her rear advertised to him. Peering at him over her shoulder, the peak of her hat obstructing one eye with the other exposed, the solitary bluish-grey orb gleaming from the light. Touching her index finger on her glistening pink lips, parted as if to kiss, "I'll let you tap this" she gestures to her nicely shaped ass, the white fabric loosely clung to her round cheeks.

*Tap* *Rub* *squeeze* *Tap*

"Eeh"

"You really have a nice ass you know that" he compliments, pulling his hand away from the pinkette, whom bolted at him.

"You were supposed to wait till tonight you cheeky mutt" she yelled at him, though not the slightest bit oppressed by his actions.

"Why wait when I can do it now?" looking confused by her statement, "And I'm not a mutt birdy" he claims.

"Aaaa~w did I upset you Wolf-kun" teasing him, stroking his head – or hair – as she brightly smiles at him.

"Tch"

"And I'm a Swallow jus' so you know Wolf-kun"

"Yeah yeah"

Ending her treatment, much to Mugen's dismay, Simca pats herself off before gliding a few ft. ahead.

"So you're gonna come right?"

*Siiigh* "Yeah I'll be there"

"Great" she happily replies.

Mugen watches as the pinkette skates off to make her ascent into the air. She gives him a wave goodbye, reminding him at same time to show up at the gathering. He lazily returns the wave and continues watch her till she's fully out of his sight.

"Hmph, that girl sure is something"

"Hey Mugen"

_'Right on time'_

With that last thought, Kaen arrives at the usual spot – Urban Zone wall – looking excited and raring to go.

"We're going to Tokyo" he proclaims.

"For a gathering" Mugen literates, still staring off into the distance with an unreadable expression – Kaen can't see however.

The Trickster clearly baffled by his brother's know how – it can be quite freaky sometimes how Mugen knows things before being told them or before unforeseen events even happen.

"How'd you know?"

The Freestyler stands up, stretches a few times then grabs hold of a pair of stylized Air Treks that laid next to him throughout his time here, removing his Nike Dunks switching into his blue and grey ATs. He turns to his brother and simply answers,

"A bird told me"

Before Kaen could utter a word, Mugen was airborne, making his way out of the zone and heading down to Tokyo.

"Time to meet the Swallows 'special' friend"

* * *

**YAAA~WN... ... well, that's that. been having to work on this chapter bit by bit being busy from this past week; didn't completely plan it beforehand, so hopefully it turned out okay.**

**Simca The Swallow makes her appearance again - been along time since I last read the manga so her character in this is from memory, along with some 'touch 'n go'.**

**Otherwise, here ya have it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to-**

**ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz~~~~**


	7. Trick 6: Gathering

**NOTE: I do not own Air Gear, everything is owned by 'Oh! Great'.**

**OCs belong to Me and _Me_ only, and a heads up before you start reading, the rating _may_ bump-up from a T to and M, depends (Just thought I'd notify).**

**Okay. Good, now read the damn chapter XD**

* * *

"Well this is quite the turn-out"

The scene before him was quite the sight. All around there Riders from all over Tokyo, possibly farther out, right here at this very minute. The scene was similar to that of concert, though it fairly pales in comparison to that of a huge crowd. Dozens of people gathered together to spend this night in their fashion.

As he scouted the area he observed the horde of individuals currently present. Some people were conversing with others in moderately big and small groups, a majority whom congregated around a section far off to the side watching Riders play soccer against each other in teams. More gathered elsewhere, lounging in the outdoor dining area either chatting or eating. Lastly, he saw a group of females all dressed in overalls inspecting the Air Treks for various Riders.

"They must be the Tuners"

There's much to do and a lot of time to do it in. The night is young and when the festivity ends, no one knows.

"Seems like everyone's having fun" a slurred voice spoke out from beside him.

From the corner of his eye he can see a flare of indigo-blue hair next to him, and the voice belonging to none other than his Enigma of a brother.

"Where's Kaen?" the white-haired teen asks whilst continuing to observe the area.

"He went off to eat" the bluenette replies tiresomely releasing an animalistic yawn followed by picking his right ear with his right pinkie.

The two decide to move away from the approaching crowd and park themselves on a vacant wall, mutely resuming their watch.

Marcus stares over to the soccer game, mildly intrigued with the skills portrayed by the Riders as they control the ball whilst wearing ATs.

Mugen instead peers ahead at the spot ahead of him, sprawled out along the wall with his head and a single arm hung over the edge, having little interest in the gathering as a whole.

Several minutes later Kaen arrives at their location, the three brothers conceding in a silent greeting as they remain focused on their occupied sections.

Mugen looked back 'n forth between the scene in front of him boringly. Just a few Riders joking amongst themselves, acting hyped about Kami knows what and spewing some provocative comments to… some girl who was passing by them.

Following their line of vision he instantly recognizes the topic of discussion, and upon that realization he hopes that the girl doesn't…

"Wolf-ku~n"

Too late.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, face formulated into a scowl, he hopes, that he was in fact only hearing things and that the owner of the sweet and energetic voice wasn't…

"So glad you made it, I knew you would"

Yep, it's her alright.

"I said I'd show up didn't I" he reminded the pinkette, rubbing his face and changing his position to face the girl who who'd worked her way in between himself and the ebony-haired teenager who _was_ next to him, who now looked at his brother and said girl in puzzlement, as did Marcus.

"Yes you did, but seeing what a lazy-bum you are I may have had to drag you down here by the tail" the pinkette replies sweetly, only you could feel the mischief intent emanating from her, to which Marcus and Kaen begun sweating feverishly, "But I'm happy it didn't come that"

"I'm sure you are" he muttered sarcastically in an aggrieved tone, "In fact I'm positive you would've liked nothing more than to 'drag' me down here"

She may appear all sweet, funny and charming on the outside, but deep down, this girl has a sadistic and mischievous demeanour you do _not_ want to see.

"You gonna introduce us to your friend bro" Marcus interjects, rather curious about his brother's girl-friend.

Mugen gestures towards the white-haired teen introducing the two to one another, doing the same with Kaen – the two recognize the other – followed with the four discussing about the gathering and other things.

"So, you three are the only members of your team right now?"

The three males simultaneously nod in affirmation still watching over the area.

"You do know that you need at least five members to officially Battle as a team, right?"

Another timed nod from the three.

"At the moment we're acting as Solo-Riders, well, as long as we remain a three-unit" Kaen informs the pinkette.

"But you do know that even if you rank-up that when you become an official team your overall Class with be F" Simca states.

"We're aware of that" Mugen assures, "That's one of the reason's we decided to act individually; to gain our own experience in the single Battles we face and later apply what we've learned for when we challenge others as an actual team, sharing our knowledge with newcomers" explaining their plan to Simca, "And when the time comes that we go up against higher Class teams, we'll jus' kick their asses" he deadpanned.

Marcus and Kaen nodding in confirmation viewing their own deadpan look to the pinkette.

Simca lightly shook her head and giggled at their simplicity. But it was legit, if they used their experience as a whole and could handle the upper-Class teams, then there was nothing to worry about… hopefully.

The four teenagers continued to talk with each other, with Simca playing 21+ questions, with a little kick on the side again with Marcus and Kaen; both becoming increasingly scarce. Kaen tried to make a sly attempt at escaping, but was beaten by Mugen – already having suffered his share – and excused himself by offering to go buy food for them – minus Kaen.

* * *

"What can I get for you kid?"

'Kid eh' the bluenette internally groaning at the remark, let it slide, "Two large Chilli-Dogs and one regular please"

Handing over the money Mugen decided to take a quick glance over the area. He'd far from forgotten Simca's promise to introduce him to her 'special' friend, so kept an eye out for anyone who appeared, out of the ordinary.

'Either he's not here yet, or just not too keen on making an appearance' he thought to himself, "Heh, not like there's a paparazzi or anything" spoken aloud jokingly to the unknown gentlemen.

*Pop!*

Snapping out of focus the bluenette averts his attention to the sudden sound.

Standing next to him is a girl, shorter than him – about 5'5 or 5'6 – fair skin, chocolate coloured eyes. She's wearing a green aviator style helmet with what seemed to be either built in headphones – cream in colour with an orange cross printed in the center – or just standard ear protection. Little tufts of blonde hair poked out front the front; curling under her eyes and cheekbones, and out the back of her helmet down her neck. She's dressed in a short cream dress with thin dark and light green stripes along her sleeves, around the hem of her dress and a katakana written on her chest (also in green) that read "GUM". Cream coloured gloves with same orange cross design.

He drops his eyes lower seeing that her legs are bare, exposing her toned and smooth looking legs (like someone else we know).

He notices her knee-high skates, the colour scheme matching her attire; (mainly) green and cream with the same katakana in a lighter shade of green written on both sides of each skate, finishing off with yellow wheels.

Then he works his way back up to her legs.

*Pop!*

Once again averting his gaze, now face to face with blonde, seeing a splodge of pink gum plastered on her lips before she licks the paste back in her mouth.

"See somethin' you like?" she questions coolly, keeping her locked onto his amber ones, placing a gloved hand on her curvaceous hip.

(That's right strike a pose XD)

"Very" Mugen answer with a matching tone, looking very relaxed.

"Hm, glad you approve" she replies, one end of her mouth curling upward into a smirk, raising a fine-lined eyebrow slightly.

They kept their attention on the other, for what seemed like hours, though only a few seconds have passed.

"Here's your order kid"

Briefly breaking eye contact, receiving the food and thanking the man he returns his attention back to the blonde.

"Well it was nice meeting you…" looking down to katakana on her chest – admiring the view also – "Gum"

"Likewise Sugar" she responds sweetly, giving one final glance at the bluenette as he disappears back into the crowd.

* * *

"So you guys are brothers huh"

"Yeah, but not by blood" Kaen corrects.

"I see, so you've all known each other for a long time then?" Simca speaks serenely, very wanting to know more about her new friends.

"Me and Mugen have known each other since we were kids, Marcus we've known for a few months, me slightly longer though"

"Oh!" looking rather confused, "Then if that's the case wouldn't Tiger-kun be for out from the 'brother' complex?"

"He's an exception" Kaen responds, indignant about elaborating.

Sensing the tone Simca turns to the white-haired hoping to get more answers, however he has a far-off look in his eyes. Knowing she wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon she drops the subject.

"Here you go"

"Kya!" Simca yelps from the unexpected voice, surprised by Mugen's abrupt return, "Wolf-kun, don't scare me like that", pouting with a harmless glare, "Could've given a girl a heart-attack"

"Sorry for ruffling your feathers" apologizing tauntingly, Simca sticking her tongue out with puffed cheeks to him as she accepts the regular sized Chilli-Dog.

"Hey! Where's my one" Kaen gasps.

"You already ate" Mugen responds flatly handing Marcus large Chilli'D. Kaen moaning from being neglected another.

"Did you guys enjoy talking while I was away?" Mugen inquires deliberately.

Kaen and Marcus dropped their heads grumbling profanities that were hard to hear, yet two were heard by the bluenette…

"_You Bastard"_

"_Die!"_

Simca was more positive.

"Mhm" happily nodding to Mugen, "We had fun didn't we guys?"

'_What the hell__/__Speak for yourself'_

"I learned quite a bit about Kaen-kun and Tiger-kun"

"…Tiger-kun" Mugen repeats turning his big brother who sunk his head lower, "So she named you to huh bro"

Marcus only grunted his reply.

The three, and Kaen, ate in silence surveying the festivities, still lively as before and showing no signs of dying anytime soon.

*Chew* *Chew* "!"

"What's up?" Mugen asks Marcus noticing calculative look on his face.

Stationed at a nearby bench reside three individuals.

The first of the three is a male, teen, wearing a light-blue jumpsuit along with a dark-blue knitted hat that covered his eyes and most of this black hair; spiked out from the back. He's wearing Yellow Air Treks with black markings, and teal coloured wheels.

"…You know that guy?" Mugen asks.

"Yeah, he's one of the Riders I saw racing a few weeks ago"

The second male, also a teen, had short red hair. He's wearing an orange t-shirt with the Japanese characters "bii-to", black jeans and fingerless gloves. Green sunglasses with sound waves travelling across the lens – perhaps caused by his headphones – Air Treks yellow in colour with some orange marks and green wheels.

"Don't suppose you know who he is?"

Marcus shook his head in negative.

"Hm… what about Sim-" turning to said girl only to find she was gone, "Where'd she go?" eyebrow raised in question.

"Wonder who the girl is" Kaen adds.

Turning back to the group the bluenette sets his sight on…

"…Gum" he announces aloud earning questioning looks from his brothers.

Feeling eyes on her, said blonde glances over to their group, instantly recognizing the boy the indigo-blue hair.

Leaving her seat and strolling over to him with her two male companions close behind, she stands face to face once again with the bluenette Enigma, with the remaining four sending their own scrutinizing gazes at each other.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this sweetness" Mugen spoke endearingly, grinning at the blonde who returned the remark with a smile.

'_Sweetness'_ Kaen exclaims in bewilderment – internally – never having witnessed his brother speak so, smoothly, to a girl.

Marcus is less stunned by Mugen's bravado, but nonetheless interested in the turn-out.

"You know this guy Gum?" the red-head speaks, sounding very adamant about knowing who his friend associated with.

The second male just casually awaits the revelation.

*Pop!* the blonde lavishly licks her lips, withdrawing the sticky paste and gives Mugen an endearing smile.

"The feelings mutual, Sugar"

* * *

**First of the month update. Bit longer to update this chapter; laziness and Basketball (recently started getting good weather again so I go down to the court whenever I can). Like I mentioned in the summary, this is now switching to a crossover-fic (Air Gear/Jet Set Radio) and as it's been a _very_ long time since I played/watched the game, I gonna need to familiarize myself with certain characters (won't be using all) and because - in my opinion - the game itself showed hardly any signs (... well I think nothing at all) of the characters personalities - 'cept one I think - then I'm gonna try and work on them bit-by-bit.**

**But alas, please review, tell me what you think of the fiction so far and 'Trick 7' will be posted... whenever (when it's done it's done)**

**Thanks and see you next time,**

**Mugen7**


	8. Trick 7: Challenge

**Sorry for the long update - another month - wasn't expecting it to take this long. However I did say in 'Trick 6' that I'd update whenever. But again, sorry, finished exams and so forth (basically, busy), not to mention I'm ill at the moment (BLOODY HELL), but yeah here's 'Trick 7: Challenge' so enjoy.**

* * *

"Air Trek" (Speech)

_'Air Trek' (Thoughts. Unless a character P.O.V then no apostrophe mark)_

_Air Trek (Emphasis)_

*Air Trek* (Effect i.e sneezing, sweat-drop)

* * *

**P.O.V**

_A very nice night to be out . . ._

_We've been given such splendid weather for a while now,_

_In fact, I can't remember the last time the weather was this good._

_It most certainly is uplifting,_

_Hot and cool. Cool and light. Ever so exotic . . ._

_Soft and pleasant, like soft cut grass,_

_Sweet and compelling, like the first sip of fine wine,_

_And very crisp, like a newly ripe apple._

_Yes, we most certainly have been blessed with fine weather, especially on this very night._

"So this is where you've been hiding"

There was no need for me to turn my attention away. I just continue to survey the occupied planes below.

"Honestly, you can be so reclusive"

Hmhm, I can often be misunderstood from time to time.

"Well to start off with I wasn't hiding. I simply chose to watch tonight's festivities from a better view" I proclaimed with the utmost truthfulness, "And secondly I am not reclusive, I would just prefer to have some level of space to be able to move. Besides, how can I possibly enjoy the view if I'm stuck down there with no room to move?"

"Well..."

"I WOULDN'T" I exclaimed with conviction.

*Sweat drop* "Yeah yeah, but still, you can't stay up here forever"

Obviously

"'sides, there's someone I want you to meet"

_Someone to meet you say._

"To be honest I'm rather reluctant to meet anyone of _your_ fancy" I spoke.

... ... ...

Seems I struck a nerve. I could clearly hear the sounds of profound moaning – not the sexual kind – and snide comments – much to my displeasure – even with the low volume of voice (No doubt throwing a strop).

"But... my intuition tells me that this encounter, will be worth the meet"

* * *

Two teams; face to face... well, more like two people face to face, the remaining four focused on them.

Gum and Mugen; not long ago the two Riders had a very memorable encounter – our Indigo-Enigma ogling over the blonde beauty's appearance – and had the fortune to once again meet again soon after. Only now, with the addition of their teammates.

The main attraction continued with their provocative leering at each other. Chocolate coloured irises lined oppositely to amber. Their heated gaze rather intense, but just as subtle. Lecherous smirk and seductive smile, neither appearing to fade any time soon.

Four individuals, waited in anticipation, though with some minor confusion for certain members.

A red-haired teen looked back and forth between the two; brows furrowed (one raised), his bottom lip protruded out into a pout, and the rest of his face scowled with confusion. The red-head was exceedingly impatient, waiting for an explanation on his teammates 'relationship' with the bluenette was becoming somewhat of a drag.

Seriously

Kaen, Mugen's brother, was less bewildered by their interaction yet curious as to his brother's change in behaviour. In their years never has he seen Mugen act this way towards a female. Sure he would often catch the Enigma ogling over various beauties; either from a distance or right within their presence (lucky enough not to be caught in the act). So to sum it up his brother, like every male – _and_ female (yeah I said it. We ain't the only ones with lewd minds) – on this earth, is a pervert. But Mugen has never acted so direct with his perverseness before when near a women, like right now.

'_Guess some things have changed since we left'_

And it seems he ain't the only one with such a perverse mind.

*Lick*

Seems the blonde beauty is just a perverse. I wonder what's going through that mind of hers.

?

Taiga Kintaro, otherwise known as 'Marcus' by his brothers and a select few. The white-haired teen was more reserved with his thoughts – not that he thought much of the current scene, but felt no need to express himself. Besides, whatever was transpiring between the two teenagers was really none of his business, to say the least; their relationship would be revealed shortly.

Lastly, the jumpsuit-wearing teen from Gum's team – seemed like the silent-type – he too was reserved with himself and unlike his red-haired teammate, was more patient in learning the truth (and in general).

All four waiting for the revelation to be unveiled. But for one person, the drawn out silence was becoming insufferable.

"Aaarrrgh. Hey! Can someone hurry up and explain what's goin' on. What's up with you two anyways" the red-head yelled in annoyance.

"Looks like you've got one temperamental teammate" spoke Mugen, still focused on the blonde in front of him.

"Definitely" Gum agreed, "He can be so childish at times, makes me question his age"

"Impetuous" Mugen summed bluntly in assumption.

"Tsk tsk, you should never assume Sugah. But in this case you're right"

The two laughed together, joking over the red-head's poor tendency, who said person was fuming over being teased at – looked like he was about to bust a vein any moment now. In fact, I think I can see steam shooting from his headphones.

"OI! I'M RIGHT HERE DAMNIT" the red-head bellowed.

The two jokesters furthered their laughter which spurred the temperamental teen's anger.

The jumpsuit-wearing teen gave off a throaty chuckle in amusement at his friend's misfortune.

"I CAN HEAR YOU"

It was so easy to get him riled up.

"Alright calm down. We were only having a little fun" Gum stated wiping a tear from her eye due to excessive laughter.

"Tch, yeah right" the red-head jaded.

"Now to answer your question, me and Sugah here met at the food-stand a while ago. It was after I interrupted his enjoyment that we got well acquainted" Gum enlightened.

'_Enjoyment'_ their friends – except Kaen – mused.

Reading their thoughts Gum saved them from further question.

"He was checkin' me out"

Mugen nodded in agreement, supporting the blonde's story, "Yep, and I gotta say she is one fine babe" he admitted, not the least bit ashamed of his perverseness.

"Mm-hm"

The red-head turned to his silent teammate who was nodding in confirmation.

"You to" dumbfounded by his friends honesty.

Kaen and Marcus internally approved their brother's assertion. Gum was indeed a very attractive young woman.

"Well it's assuring to know that people find me appealing" said Gum, folding her arms, her face then becoming void of expression, "...You're not gay... are you?" she asked her red-haired teammate.

"HEY!" he cried.

(We'll take that as "no")

"Just checking"

"Who are you guys?" Marcus inquired instantly with seriousness, bringing an end to their gossip.

The two turned towards the white-haired teen. They'd had enough fun for now and it was about time the two teams _all_ got acquainted with one another.

"Gum, nice to meetcha" the blonde introduced, sending a wink to the bluenette.

"Tab" spoke the silent individual in monotone, coolly nodding his head in greeting.

"Names Beat, y'dig" the last of the three introduced with a hip attitude, "We're **The GG's**"

Focus switched from them to their opposition.

"Mugen"

"Kaen"

"Taiga"

* * *

Atop the rooftop of a nearby building, two lone individuals watched over the outlook.

The first of two was a young man, lean built and limber, standing at 6ft. His physique dressed in a red shirt and white jeans. A black coat – reaching down to his knees – was worn over his shirt. Thick, beige tufts of fur ran around the collar of his coat, and a red flame symbol emblazoned on his left shoulder. The young man sported scarlet-red Air Treks; wheels engraved with a nine-tailed fox design with flames at the ends of each tail.

Red eyes peered to the lower level, his irises burning with a faint glimmer of light. Vermillion hair flickered like flames along with the whistling wind.

"It appears that one of the Top-Rookie teams has attended tonight's gathering" he spoke.

The second person – who needs no introduction – moved beside him, her bluish-grey eyes following her friend's line of sight.

"Really, which one?" she was asked.

He raised his arm and pointed directly at a group individuals, "The three with the blonde girl"

"Are they any good?" leaning over the edge of the building zooming in.

"As a matter of fact yes they are" smiling in recognition for three rookies, well aware of their accomplishments, "**The GG's** – possibly an acronym for 'Graffiti Gang(s)' – are a team composed of Rudies who reside within the Shibuya-District"

"Rudies?" turning back to her friend in slight confusion.

"It's a term that applies to young people who roam the streets skating hazardously and graffiti wherever they go. In fact, the term itself is derived from the Jamaican term 'Rude Boy', which applied to juvenile delinquents and criminals in the 1960s"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, I have seen a lot more graffiti-art around lately"

"That would be the work of our fellow Riders here" he answered, "Before these three had become Storm Riders, they were known as high-classed – inline – skaters who were , and still are, targeted by Captain Onishima who leads the 'Tokyo Shōnen Keisatsu (Juvenile Police Force), Gang Division"

"You mean that midget cop?"

"Yes" he answered, "That man will go to extreme lengths to dispose of the GG's; sending whole armed platoons, from every ranked officer, to police dogs, helicopters armed with missiles, S.W.A.T, and even parachutists that carry machine guns"

(Sounds absurd I know)

"All that just for these three" clearly taken back by the piece of new her friend just shared, "I mean sure, regular skaters could become somewhat of a problem from their exploits, especially if there were in gangs. But as to potential threat, Storm Riders are _way_ more dangerous than any skaters"

"You think so?" he enquired, narrowing his stare at the three youths. The young girl looking oddly at him, not understanding how regular skaters could be so dangerous.

"I won't tell you that you are wrong in your hypothesis, we Storm Riders are with a doubt far more dangerous than regulars Riders. However, for **The GG's**, they have posed a major problem for the justice system – vandalism having predominance above all their actions – for a few years now"

He paused for a moment to recollects his thoughts.

"Standard units of police authority were unable to deal with them, which is why Onishima was tasked with ending their reign. That is, until **The GG's** started wearing ATs. It was then that they became even harder to pursue, to the point that the Windstorm G-Men took over. But they haven't come any closer to capturing **The GG's**, and Onishima remains ever resolved to bring the three down for good"

"Good luck with that" the female spoke with sarcasm.

"But above all else, these three, are bonafide rebels"

"Oh"

"Yes, even with the Parts War, they've engaged in Battles very differently from others; Battling various teams either solo or as a 3 – considering how the minimum number of members needed to participate in a Parts War is 5 – having taken out over a dozen teams and solo-riders through their own means, and, have officially claimed the whole of Shibuya as their turf...

They also don't take lightly to having their freedom stolen from them"

With the topic of discussion ended, the young man gave another survey of the area before setting his sights into the distance, admiring the Moon as it majestically shone through the darkness.

"Well, they aren't the only ones that have a rebellious streak" said the young girl breaking her friends – mental – focus.

"And who are these other rebels that you speak of"

"Hmhm, you'll find out soon enough"

* * *

"So how long have you been riding for?"

**The GG's**, Mugen and his brothers had halted their joking banter and engaged in some casual conversing – with the occasional comment here and there about Beat, which once again vented the red-heads anger.

"For each of us well, let's just say years, but as a team then..."

"3 years, 5 months and counting" Tab answered cutting in Gum's answer, seeing the blonde wasn't fully sure.

"You?" Beat asked.

"'Bout a month" answered Kaen, getting a blind look from Tab – with his hat covering his eyes – and a raised eyebrow from Gum.

"So..."

"What Class are you?" Marcus interrupted, ignoring the look from Beat.

"Depends" said Gum.

"What" watching as the blonde blew a green bubble from it popped, licking it back into her mouth and chewing again, making the white-haired teen wait for an answer, which he was clearly annoyed at.

"We do things differently from these chumps" Beat said with a grin on his face.

"We take the initiative; challenging teams through our preferred methods. Sometimes we'll Battle solo, or two and one, or as a whole" the blonde clarified.

'_Must be _very _confident in their skills to Battle like that'_

"So, you'll Battle more than one team at once" Marcus said.

"Yep"

"So you guys break the rules then" said Kaen

"Rules are meant to be broken" Beat shrugged, shedding another grin.

"It's what we do best really" Gum added.

Mugen listened from his place on the wall, laying back, his eyes closed. Obviously the three enjoy freedom and would settle for nothing less he thought. Just like him (and brothers). And from the way they chose to fight their opponents they seemed to have high faith in each other's abilities, or were just recklessly challenging every tom, dick and harry out there either due to cockiness or just didn't have a care in the world as to how they went about their fights...

"You guys any good?" Beat asked very boldly.

To say he was underestimating the three would be putting it mildly. Only riding ATs for a little over a month is nothin' to brag about, not that they were but you get people who are arrogant; thinking that just because they can do a lot of Tricks or they managed to, I don't know, win a whole bunch of emblems, that they were "all that". They definitely came across quite a few Riders like that, and then some.

He guessed that they weren't that bad, but then again with only a month there's no way they'd be that good. He just didn't see them to be challenging.

Gum and Tab could only shake their heads. One of Beats bad habits was that he could be very audacious towards others and many things in general because he thought little of it/them.

"Wanna find out"

Mugen sat up, releasing a long yawn before dropping his head. His eyes still closed.

"Is that a challenge?" said Beat, standing up and turning to the bluenette who'd yet to acknowledge him.

"You tell me" Mugen instigated. Shooting a piercing stare to the red-head who – presumably – gave one of his own.

Slight tension began to build around them, going unnoticed by the numerous Riders around them.

Their teammates remained silent through the stare-off.

The two **GG's** flinched under the bluenette's stare. Even though it wasn't directed at them it was enough to freeze them up a little afterwards. His eyes, that up until now reflected calmness, the frequent dazed look and at times boredom, now held such an intimidating amount of feel to them. It was enough to make them feel... scared.

Kaen and Marcus weren't affected at all by their brother's look.

They were _very_ familiar with said look, not just from Mugen, but from others who were capable of striking fear intensely. But to them, the stare from Mugen right now...

'_I- I don't think he's playing around anymore'_

Where had that handsome devil gone to? What happened to that playful pervert with the lecherous smirk that made her feel giddy inside?

He was beginning to become harder to understand. Before he was straightforward and carefree, then he seemed bored out of his mind – withdrawing himself and 'sleeping' on the wall – and now… now he looked so cold that it was enough to freeze her up, release a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She was feeling shaky, and thrilled, her lips splitting into a smile as she ran her tongue along, moistening the texture.

'_I'm starting to like you more and more, Mugen'_

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. If it was any more possible for the jumpsuit-wearing teen to be more silent, then it's safe to say Mugen nailed it.

The bluenette was _definitely_ someone you wanted to avoid angering. He wasn't angry right now, but at this moment it's not something he wanted to witness, even cause.

'_Those eyes... they're the eyes of someone with experience'_

But experience from what?

"Heh..."

The red-head was shaken to the core, but he kept it from showing – nerves of steel I guess – no way he was gonna let this guy make him look like a pussy. He'll be damned if this guy made him look like a bitch.

"Who do ya think you're scarin' with that look yo?"

... ...

"Don't think that I'll back down just because you decided to give me evils, coz I won't, ya here"

... ... ...

"Huuuh?"

'_Eh'_ bemused by the bluenette's attitude.

"Sorry but, you lost me with that speech of yours" said Mugen perking up an eyebrow in confusion.

'_Haha, should've known'_ Kaen mused, snickering as Marcus shook his head.

**The GG's** were puzzled. Was he mocking Beat, was he joking around, was he confused or was he...

"You should be considerate of people's feelings bro" **The** **GG's** turning to the ebony-haired teen who started to chuckle for the reason they did not know.

"Hmmm? Don't know what you're talkin' about but if we're gonna duke it out then we should go now" rising off the wall and skating off.

**The GG's** looked at the bluenette who left them to head into the streets.

"...What the FUCK. HEY! ARE YOU MESSIN' WITH ME? YOU BASTARD!" Beat shouted in anger feeling he was made a fool of.

As the he continued to be ignored he readied to charge at the bluenette before he was stopped by Kaen.

"No need to get upset" the red-head glared at him.

"Don't take it the wrong way, he wasn't trying to scare you"

"What?"

"He dozed off" Kaen said as he skated off in Mugen's direction, with Marcus beside him.

... ... ...

... ... ...

"WWHAAAAT!"

"Well, looks like you got brave for no reason at all Beat" said Gum as she followed after the three.

"Wha-"

"At least you didn't piss ya pants" Tab spoke monotonously.

"FUCK YOU!" Beat shouted at his teammate with razor teeth, fuming in frustration.

The two follow after the group leaving the gathering that was still in full swing and trekked their way through the night streets heading for their next destination.

* * *

"Hmhm, looks like I finally get to see Wolf-kun in action"

"Excuse me?" questioned the vermillion-haired male, _'Who is this Wolf-kun?' _puzzled.

Instead of receiving an answer from her, the young girl leapt off the rooftop.

"Oi! Sim-"

"COME OON, I DON'T WANNA MISS THIS" she shouted.

"Honestly" tiresomely shaking his head, "She can be so impatient sometimes"

Saving himself from falling too far behind, he followed after his friend as she went in pursuit of the two teams, or more accurately, Wolf-kun.

"Something tells me this will be quite the night"

* * *

**(Music: Electric Tooth Brush [Toronto] – Jet Set Radio)**

"So where exactly are we going?" Mugen called out.

"You'll see" Gum replied.

All six Riders hustled their way through the night streets of Tokyo, Trickin' and grinding in enjoyment as they headed to their destination.

At the front of the pack were Mugen and Gum. Gum made sure to stay right on the bluenette's tail. The guy seemed to be in his own world, completely oblivious to those around him. She watched as he danced – in her eyes – his way away. How balanced he was when grinding along rails and when he spun on level. How nimble and acrobatic he appeared when as he traversed the street in airborne. There seemed no breaks in his movements. He just let himself go and went with the flow.

'_My my, you definitely got some moves Sugah'_

Behind them Kaen followed who rode alongside Tab. As the Trickster grinded along a rail he noticed the captivated look on the blonde's face.

'_Looks like you may have just snatched her heart bro' _the ebony-haired teen laughed inwardly to himself. He'll have fun with this later.

Tab on the other hand studied the bluenette. He was impressed with the skills Mugen displayed – not intentional on putting on a show – but he was filled with confusion.

'_A month in and he can ride like that'_

"Yo... Kaen" he called somersaulting mid-air.

"Yeah"

"Be real with me... Mugen's been ridin'... for longer... right?"

"No" he answered.

"Seriously"

"He used to ride inlines... but that was about over 5 years ago"

Now that was a shocker. He could understand if it was a couple of months, a year even, but five years. He was incredulous. It was absurd how someone who had perhaps not even more than a whole year's worth of experience riding – including Air Treks – skates could have this level of skill.

'_If he can ride like this, then I wonder how the other two are'_

At the end were Beat and Marcus.

'_He's got skills' _Beat mused as he watched the bluenette ride at the front with Gum.

"This is nothing"

"What?" turning to the white haired teen who kept riding without making eye-contact with him.

"I said this is nothing" Vaulting over a parked vehicle that stopped at the traffic lights, and sped off leaving the red-head behind confused with his last statement.

'_The heck does that mean'_

* * *

As they rode, the narrow streets began to grow wider and wider the more they proceeded on, and eventually, opening up to a larger domain.

As they breached, all six were welcomed to a dreamlike, urban view.

The commercial district was littered with buildings adorned with multiple television screens. Mesmeric and overwhelming images advertised on the big screens, enveloping pedestrians that traversed the streets below as booming and dissonant clashes of colourful conceptions and up-beat soundtracks played through.

The streets themselves were marked by the rhythm of changing traffic lights and the tidal surge of thousands people who scrambled almost chaotically in the busy intersection of crossings.

"Welcome to Shibuya boys"

* * *

"Phew, we made it"

"Come now, we weren't trailing too far behind"

"I'm so excited, I can't wait to see him race"

*Sigh* "So you've said"

From a vantage point two watched the six teens who were cited in an unoccupied area within a street plaza.

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Kaen questioned the group.

"F-Class" Tab suggested

"Sound good, what abou-"

"Why don't we change things up a little" Gum interjected over Kaen's sentence.

"What do you have in mind?" Mugen inquired.

"How about we make this into a relay race"

"Relay?"

"Instead of the split-single matches, why not make this into one big race"

Everyone thought over the blonde's idea. While the remaining **GG** members had no qualms on the suggestion, the three brothers had a number of things on their mind.

'_Guess this is an example of taking the initiative' _Kaen thought.

'_Hmph, they're giving themselves the advantage' _Taiga mused.

*Si~gh* _'Alright, we'll play along' _Mugen finalized, "Sure, it'll make things more interesting anyways"

"Great" said Gum, pleased with their agreement.

"Match-ups"

Before a decision could be made Beat moved next to Taiga, who had no problems with being the red-head opponent, "Thought you'd wanna take on Mugen"

"Keh, I got my reasons" Beat responded dismissively.

Next up was Mugen who chose Tab as his opponent who complied, much to Gum's misfortune – wanting to _actually_ race the bluenette. Beat commented on how the blonde would go "lovey dovey" if she raced Mugen, which his snidely claim earned a punch square in the face sending the red-head on his arse.

'_Shouldn't have done that'_

'_Ouch'_

'_Felt that one'_

'_She packs a punch'_

Dusting her hands and looking to the other three giving them a glare that'd surely silence any smart-mouthed folk.

"You boys got summin to say?" all answered "no" with a shake of the head. Mugen watching them from a distance receiving sour looks from them, all having the same thought.

'_Favo__uriti__sm'_

"Alright then, let's get started"

* * *

**(Music: Sky-2-High – Skankfunk)**

"They're about to start"

"Hmhm, you're excited aren't you"

"I'll admit, I am looking forward to seeing how those three fare against The GG's, especially the one you think so highly of"

"GOOOO WOLF-KUUU~N"

*Sweat-drop*

* * *

"AAA-CHOO!" *Sniff*

"You okay bro"

"Yeah yeah I'm good" _'Please not who I think it is'_

Shaking off the uneasy feeling Mugen focuses himself on the race.

"Maybe we can have some fun later Sugah" spoke Gum, giving the bluenette seductive smirk.

"Business before pleasure Sweetheart"

"Can you get your head in the game Gum" Said Beat, scowling at the blonde.

* * *

**BATTLE**

**F-CLASS (RELAY)**

**MATCH-UP**

**1****ST**** – GUM VS KAEN**

**2****ND**** – BEAT VS TAIGA**

**3****RD**** – TAB VS MUGEN**

* * *

"Let's have some fun"


	9. Trick 8: Advantage

**Review**

* * *

**(Music: Sky-2-High – Skankfunk)**

"They're about to start"

"Hmhm, you're excited aren't you"

"I'll admit, I am looking forward to seeing how those three fare against The GG's, especially the one you think so highly of"

"GOOOO WOLF-KUUU~N"

*Sweat-drop*

* * *

"AAA-CHOO!" *Sniff*

"You okay bro?"

"Yeah yeah I'm good" _'Please not who I think it is'_

* * *

"Maybe we can have some fun later Sugah"

"Business before pleasure sweetheart"

"Can you get your head in the game Gum"

* * *

**BATTLE**

**F-CLASS (RELAY)**

**MATCH-UP**

**1****ST**** – GUM VS KAEN**

**2****ND**** – BEAT VS TAIGA**

**3****RD**** – TAB VS MUGEN**

* * *

"Let's have some fun"

**(Music end)**

* * *

**TRICK 8**

* * *

**(Music: Ryu ga Gatoku 4 OST [Vol.1] – 15 – Speed Star)**

**Low Volume**

.

.

*-zzzz…*

.

..

*-Zzzzz…*

..

...

*Bzzzzzzzzzz!*

* * *

**Max Volume**

"YEEAAA~H!"

* * *

First dash of the F-Class bout with Gum and Kaen racing through the streets of Shibuya kickin' it live for all you viewers to see.

"You're pretty fast Hot-Shot. You definitely ain't no amateur"

Both riders sped themselves down the busy streets. Kaen took the lead from the start till this point, proving to be the faster of the two. But Gum was holding her own against the Trickster.

'_She's not doing too bad'_ Kaen thought giving momentary glances at the distance between himself and the blonde.

The blonde wasn't too far behind him. Perhaps, 3 – 4 seconds away. And as the race progressed, it became more apparent to the Trickster that the GG had something that he was lacking . . .

* * *

Back at the Shibuya Terminal – starting point – the four contestants waited patiently for the return of their teammates.

Due to the course itself being closed off, neither had any knowledge of the races progression. Mainly, who was winning? All they could do was wait and hope that their –own – teammate finished their set before the other.

"How do you think he's doing?" asked Taiga, keeping his focus on the main street ahead where Gum and Kaen left through.

"Fine" Mugen answered flatly, "Shouldn't have any trouble with her"

"Ha"

The red-head, Beat, gave off a short laugh, amused with the bluenette's statement.

"You guys sayin' your boys better?" though his back was turned, it was clear that the GG was in hysterics. You could tell his mouth was splitting into a grin.

"Wouldn't know, never seen her race before" Sky-gazing with a boorish demeanour.

"Grrr" fuming slightly, annoyed by the bluenette's, as some people refer to it as, "smart-arse" comment.

"I wouldn't underestimate Gum y'know" voiced Tab.

Focally giving the GG their attention.

"Kaen may be way faster. But Gums still got the advantage"

* * *

Left, right, twist, jump. The two Riders coursed hastily with a series of movements through the bustling horde of vehicles. Slipping through narrow passages, speeding down sidewalks, and back to the roads again. An ever-continuous rapid change, and with so many blind-spots their reaction speeds were to put to the test.

The journey may seem long. But if composure was kept, and concentration heightened, the first set of the relay would end in no time at all.

Another obstruction sent Gum and Kaen separating at opposite ends, there venturing along their own means.

Whilst steering off Gum **power-slid **atop a four-by-four, jumping into a **Bio 540 **to land into a **Blindside** grind, switching into a **Unity Grind **seconds later, applying pressure to her Air Treks to build up more speed.

Kaen took a different approach. Attaining more **air **with the standard jump, he **Speed Vaulted** across the first car following up with a **Monkey Vault **over the second. Performing a **Med Spin **on landing, transitioning into a **Power-Slide**; using the mild slowdown in speed to locate his next footing a few seconds before moving ahead.

* * *

"He's doing a lot better than I expected"

"Mmhm. What, did you expect him to be terrible?" questioned the joyful pinkette, Simca.

"Hardly" responded the vermillion-haired individual who kept track the Riders' movements atop the vantage point; a building that was centralized, giving them a birds-eye view of the race.

. . .

"But he seems to be, struggling a bit" stated the pinkette in her belief; giving close inspection the ebony-haired teen from afar.

"You noticed"

"Yeah, just not sure why"

**(Music End)**

* * *

"Phew. Almost fumbled"

Now entering the second-half of their set, both Riders picked up the pace.

Kaen kept the lead all through-out with Gum still trailing behind by 3 – 4 seconds still. But that was steadily changing.

Returning to the main roads the two rode parallel (Gum still behind) to each other down the final stretch of the current road.

Steadying himself for the turn, Kaen sends a quick look to the blonde, seeing her attention also focused on the approaching turn. However unknown to him she was aware of his occasional glances through-out their set, and certainly didn't fail to miss them.

(Not that Kaen was trying to be discreet about it)

Within a few seconds both teens rode into the turn.

Kaen shifted his axis, the **power-slid** upon enter, shortly in revving up his speed to go into a drift around the corner.

"Wait, something doesn't feel-"

* * *

"Care to share that bit of info"

Still with eyes only, Mugen kept a focus on the jump-suit GG waiting for him to respond.

"Heh-heh"

Baring a smirk that matched his friend, he turned to the bluenette looking very relaxed.

"Sure, not like its some big secret,

Yo bro Kaen doesn't stand a chance against Gum when it comes to . . ."

* * *

"What!"

What was once a lead position for him was quickly shifted to a joint.

The blonde GG had somehow closed gap with a matter of seconds and was now drifting directly beside him, managing to cut in on the inside of the bend.

"Well hello there" ;D

* * *

"Cornering"

The jump-suit GG corrected the white-haired teen with a straight nod.

"She may be the slowest on our team, but when it comes to cornering, she's better than both of us"

* * *

"She has better balance than Washi-kun?" Simca asked her friend who nodded the affirmative.

**(Washi = Eagle)**

"Yes. While it's true that everybody's centre of gravity is different, if we were to discuss this in a general sense, a women's centre of gravity is lower than a man's, thus, allowing for better balance, hence the quote about women being better dancers"

"HELL YEAH!" cheered the pinkette, extremely pleased with the fact of women exceeding men in skills other than common things; Such as being in the kitchen.

**(INSERT OBLIGATORY SEXIST JOKE HERE)**

A drop of sweat trailed down the vermillion-haired male's face. Distancing himself from the ecstatic girl.

She was taking this to heart _way_ too much.

"Ahem... yes... it's also the reason for the 'Sonia Road' being suited amongst the female audience, due to their exceptional flexibility, making them more capable of bringing out the 'Sonia Roads' true power; utilizing both it's defensive and destructive aspects"

"True, but Washi-kun can't be that much off from blondie" prodding at the blonde who made a successful maneuver in what looked like a dire situation.

"No, he's not. But everything counts, including gender. And if my guess is correct, then Kaen-san has about several years' worth of experience with skates as a whole, so there's a lot we're not seeing from him yet"

"How can you tell?"

*Eye Sparkle* "Because . . ."

Hands on hips, back straight, head held high (with a Pinocchio-nose)

"I'm a Genius"

**(Music: Final Fantasy VII – Victory Fanfare [5 second intro])**

"Ha-Ha-Haaa"

. . . . . . . . .

*Sweatdrop*

"Uuuuh... yeaaah" _'Talk about your Epic FAILS'_

*Cough* "Back to the race"

* * *

With the sudden advancement, the race turned from a relatively close tie-breaker, to a fluctuating change in position.

The two Riders quickened as their set was approaching its end.

While Kaen appeared agitated, Gum remained placid, keeping her cool and gradually gaining more speed with her constant usage of Tricks, increasing the gap between herself and Kaen.

'_She's no slouch that's for sure. If anything we have the same years' worth of experience, only her balance is more refined than mine… especially helps with being a female'_

**Wall-ride** to **Wall-stall** followed by **Disaster/Bio**

'_But that ain't what troubles me . . .'_

**Acid Grind** to **Alley-oop soul** to **Method Air**

'_What troubles me is the fact that she seems to know _every_ Trick route. She's practically acting with without thinking . . .'_

The ebony-haired teen pushed the nerving thoughts away and doubled his efforts with heightened concentration to catch up to the blonde.

* * *

"Just as I suspected"

"What is it?"

"You should've figured it out by now Simca"

She gave him a jaded look before her face morphed into realization.

"Yes, **Trick Pass...**

**A sketch of the battlefield,**

**With a detailed map of it one can figure out where to perform certain Tricks and where to attack their opponent(s) –**

**Essential for becoming an 'Elite Rider'**

**Every detail is memorized; from course configuration, the texture of walls to even the pipes and rails,**

Right now Gum has a precise visual layout of the course in her mind"

"It's not just the course is it?" Simca asked with a stern look.

"She, no, they, have **Trick Pass** for the whole of Tokyo"

"S-seriously" she stuttered.

"Just because one may live in Tokyo doesn't mean they know where everything is. But it was necessary for the three to know their home, with the constant pursuits,

And the fact that Shibuya itself is the home ground for the GG's, that puts Kaen-san and his brothers at a disadvantage"

* * *

. . . . . . . . .

*Pi Pi!*

**(Music: Ryu ga Gatoku 4 OST [Vol.1] – 18 – Massive Fire)**

"Hm?"

At the sound of an electric start, Mugen watches Taiga, along with Beat, prepare themselves. Much to Tab's confusion (thinking that it's too early to start-up)

"Alright then" stretching out his body as he lifts himself from his seated posture, "Any second now"

* * *

Last bend, Kaen and Gum dash down the final stretch, their teammates sighted in the distance.

"Here we gooo~"

Maxing out her speed Gum makes one final push to widen the gap leaving the Trickster behind . . .

"Now now"

*VrrrRRR*

"Don't be in such a hurry"

Only a few metres away and their sights growing.

Beat and Taiga kick-started their gears, slowly building up speed and began to move towards the first road.

"See ya Hot-Shot"

Stream-lining her posture to cut through resistance, she fast approaches Beat.

"You need to chill...

*RRR**R-SSSSS!***

Or better yet, why don't I heat things up a little"

Applying enough heavy pressure to recoil, his Air Treks gained a chaotic wheel-spin causing immense friction that heated the ground leaving sparks in their wake. Before she could even blink or take her next breath, Kaen blazed the stretch at a crazy speed passing the blonde within an instant.

"Wha-"

* * *

"Isn't that..." her sentence left unfinished, Simca could only stand frozen, taken by surprise at a glimpse of what was just seen.

The vermillion-haired man too stood in the same state, with a solid thought in his mind.

'_I don't believe it'_

* * *

"YOUR TURN"

*Clap*

On the mark Taiga blasted off into the first street with the red-head following soon afterwards.

"How'd that happen girl?" still not being fully able to grasp the extraordinaire of the Trickster stealing lead position when his teammate was so close to reaching, and he, was so far behind.

"D'no" shaking her head in puzzlement, just as lost as her friend is. "One second I'm way ahead of him, and next... I'm seeing him right here at the start"

"Damn"

Both turned to the Trickster who was speaking to his brother. The GG's were utterly taken away by Kaen's, unreal, _fast_-break.

All they could do now was count on Beat to regain the lead for them.

* * *

Recovering from her stupor, Simca recomposed herself, clearing bead of sweat that had seeped through her skin.

"Well, that was... surprising... shocking even, ri-"

She stopped herself once looking at her friend. He was completely still, wide-eyed, with furrowed brows. His red-eyes fixed on the area below.

"Uuh, you okay?" waving a hand over his face in hopes of snapping him out of his trance.

But the man didn't even flinch, nor did he speak a word.

* * *

"Finally! All that waiting around was killin' me"

'_That was fast'_

Peering over his broad shoulder to catch sight of the red-head zipping along a rail with a splitting grin that he favoured and his very presence exhibiting an unfathomable amount of pressure that couldn't go ignored. It was a pressure that Taiga hadn't felt since . . .

'_This feels just like . . .'_

"Keh, let's have some fun, Senpai"

**(Music end)**

* * *

**Okay, I managed, like I said, to get this uploaded at the expected time (HALLELUJAH, My headache is gone).**

**Original plan was to put both 'Gum vs Kaen' & 'Beat vs Taiga' in the same chapter to make the read much longer, then finish up with 'Tab vs Mugen' for the finale. But had second thoughts on it (plus I was in too much pain for the past few days so getting this much done was an accomplishment)**

**Now, adding the 'FFVII - Victory Fanfare' for music in this chapter. Honestly, don't know what I was thinking. Needed something funny for one of the scenes and, that popped up. Dunno what you'll think but that was a laugh for me.**

** And the '(INSERT OBLIGATORY SEXIST JOKE HERE)', that I got from a YouTube Anime/Manga Reviewer, 'Gigguk' - trust me, as well as having brilliant things to say in in reviews. The guy, is a Bloody Joker, definitely someone to watch.**

**Lastly, some new Tricks. So like my last action-based chapter, a list and description of the Tricks in this chapter are beloooow -**

**(Hope you enjoyed, please review and see you in 'Trick 9')**

* * *

******Bio 540: Sideways spin (Preferably horizontal) going 540 degrees.**

**Blindside:**** A trick where you turn away from the grinding object. I.e. you lose sight of the object during the jump-to-grind.**

**Unity Grind: Grinding with the outside edges of your skates with your legs crossed.**

**Speed Vault(Parkour): A jump sideways but in the center of the obstacle, while one hand is used to push oneself forward. This is similar to the lazy vault; however the inside hand does not touch the obstacle.**

**Lazy Vault(Parkour) - added this just to clarify difference): One hand is used to swing both legs over an obstacle and the other is placed behind your body to create stability and a way to further propel your body.**

**Monkey Vault(Parkour):Both hands are placed on the obstacle; both legs are pulled up in a squat position with the hips raised and the Traceur pulls himself/herself over.**

**Med Spin: An on the ground 360 degree turn in which you go from forward on two to rolling backwards on one foot to forwards on two feet.**

**Disaster: Generally associated with grinding. You do a disaster when you jump high (possibly doing a grab), land and grind.**

**Acid Grind: Instead of your front foot being perpendicular to the bar like normal, it points in the other direction.**

**Alley-oop Soul: A Soul Grind* sliding backwards.**

**Soul Grind: Frontside* grind, but the back foot is parallel to the rail/curb (or grinding on the sole).**

**Frontside: A type of grind . If you are approaching a bar on your right and the turn is clockwise 90 degrees to get onto it, you are performing a Frontside grind.**

**Method Air: When you are catching air, you reach down and grab the skate on the same side.**


	10. Trick 9: Spin the Beat

**Trick 9: Spin the Beat**

**(Music: Fly like a butterfly – Hideki NAGANUMA)**

Second-set and Beat is brimming with excitement. He'd faced many Riders and tackled many challenges, way before he'd even become a Storm-Rider and was just an extremely skilled Inline-Skater. He lived his life on the edge, facing danger on a daily basis – which only supports the fact about Storm-Riders ignoring "Health & Safety". But he wouldn't settle for anything less. After all, in his mind, life was one big challenge itself, and should be lived to the fullest.

He knew Taiga was good, but he had no idea he was _this_ good. Heck he could be way better for all he knew. To think, that someone who only started riding Air Treks for a month – I know this point has been mentioned quite a few but hey it's my story – could ride like a pro.

Even as they remained at a unanimous position and constantly trying to out-ride the other, being the priority. Beat, as he angled, twisted, and turned, could see, if not most, of the white-haired teens riding skills.

His direct approach to things (obstacle etc.) he expected. Didn't come across as the type of guy to try and pull a trick or add a little skip in his step. No, he was like a charging bull in a crowd, a bulldozer ploughing its way through. He was wild. Didn't matter what was blocking him, or how narrow the space, or how impossible it seemed to advance, Taiga would just force his way through.

But even with the forcefulness the guy had style – which is ironic coz it didn't look like he had _any_ style what-so-ever – but it was his style, his way of doing things; direct, forced, quick and just... ready. This was natural for him.

* * *

Simca watched with absolute interest. These two were good alright, no they were great. They may not have been moving as fast as the first sets race with sheer speed alone, but this race was more of a rush. Not a case of getting from point A to B, but a rush of the body's movements itself. They both seemed – well, are – alert, extremely focused, and boy did these guys have class.

"Fascinating"

The pinkette jolted from her stance and concentration broken by the sudden voice. She was so drawn into the race that she completely forgot she wasn't the only one here.

The vermillion-haired man had at last snapped out of his stupor from the more recent 'display' and now too fully in-tuned with the second-set of tonight's bout.

"I must commend these two for their performance. It's been a long time since I've seen two Riders with so much talent" he initiated; eye's locked-on the two contestants.

In truth he had never _really_ seen any of the GG's in a Battle before, just highlights and brief glimpses of their skills. But watching the red-head now, he was happy he made the decision to come tonight. The same with Mugen and his brothers; the three had showed up out of nowhere, were F-Class with short time in riding, and here now he watches Taiga in the streets. And after spectacle from before – which is still fresh in his mind – he was _very_ impressed.

Simca was startled. It was rare for her friend to give a remark, of any level, to a Rider. In fact she can't remember the last time she heard him even commend someone. So this only showed how attentive he is.

* * *

Back on the streets Beat and Taiga were rigorous. They seemed to be giving it everything they had. But was that really the case? It would more rather be posed as an assumption, a speculation.

Both of them decided to take things off ground and continued their advancement on other terrain.

**(Music switch: Rock it on – Hideki NAGANUMA, Deavid SOUL remix)**

The two currently sped along opposing walls, once reaching an intersection they soared mid-air into the perpendicular road, **wall-riding** the next building together.

Taiga dismounted first heading towards the opposite side of the road, **wall-riding** a lower section of the neighboured building that was closer to ground level. Within 3 seconds he dismounted a second time rolling his body in opposite spin – heading back towards the road – and began to trek along the stationed cars on the main road, making long jumps from car to car.

During his dismount Beat had sped in descent still in **wall-ride**, increasing his drop with the momentum he gained from the propulsion of his **wall-spins** whilst heading to lower ground. Without skippin' a beat the red-head **Berani-Flipped** into a **power-slide** along the side of a moving lorry, at the gap – between body and head of the vehicle – horizontally cartwheeling mid-air keeping himself afloat from the copter motion, spinning a full **1080**. As he span Beat reset his posture, regaining a vertical stance with stability, and glided the distance before landing on a van and with leg-strength alone propelled himself forward.

Unlike the steady, built-up pace from the race before, this was a mad rush. No halts, none at all. As soon as one motion was done, they'd move into another. As soon as a Trick was done, they'd move into the next. It was a constant flow of actions and thoughts; every single one instantaneous. Contradictory also; minds would think before the body, bodies would act before the mind.

Like there was no synchronicity.

* * *

"I'm getting dizzy" Simca muffled, her brain scrambled and eye's swirled and blinking rapidly. It was becoming more and more of an effort to keep track of them, "They're all over the place"

"I guess"

"What do you mean "I guess", look at them, they're, they're, insane" she reprimanded, "Oooooh, my eyes huuurt"

The man gave Simca a hearted chuckle for her discomfort. She was right, it, well they, are insane and they are all over the place. They kept switching they're locations; one minute the two were paralleled with each other, and the next they were constantly switching sides, intersecting one another but no collision. It was a rapid shift in advancement.

"But it suits them" he concluded.

A rushed paced with an instantaneous momentum that gradually rose over time. Something like this would definitely hinder Storm-Riders, but these two had the mentality and stamina to retain their level of speed and focus.

However even with that analysis, he noticed that although the two were more-or-less even, there was a difference with the two Riders' approach.

"Hm-hm, he is very skilled"

"Uuu~gggh... w-who is?" Simca asked, slowly recovering from her nausea.

"They are acting without thinking but they're approach couldn't be more different" he contemplated.

"Whoooo?"

"Oh, sorry did you say something?"

The pinkette crashed to the floor. He wasn't ignoring her purposely, but was absorbed in his own thoughts.

The vermillion-haired man blinked a couple of times in confusion, thinking she must've passed out, and returned to his musing.

"Because of **Trick Pass** he has a blueprint of the entire course in his mind and has no need to implement any sort of thought or tact when finding various Trick-Routes. But Taiga, he doesn't have the layouts engraved in his mind, which should mean that even with instantaneous movements and speed he should be behind Beat, if by only several seconds max"

"So why is he ahead of Beat then" Simca asked rising to her feet.

"Ah, you're conscious"

*Thwack*

"Baka! I was never unconscious to begin with" she argued knocking the male up-side the head.

"I see" rubbing the sore spot that was struck, "Well, to answer your question, the reason why Taiga-san isn't behind is because he's adapting"

"Adapting?"

"Yes. Even though Kaen-san won the first-set, prior to that he was having difficulty finding routes with the least resistance because his knowledge of the field is small in comparison to Gum's because he didn't remain in Japan for so long, therefore allowing Gum to close the gap. But this isn't the case here"

He paused for a moment to focus on the two teens, with a smile growing on his face.

"**Trick Pass** isn't working against Taiga-san because of how well he's adapting to the environment. Though Beat evidently knows where everything is it doesn't matter. Taiga-san's ability to adapt to his surroundings and at such a fast rate has made **Trick Pass** ineffective, thus giving him the edge over Beat, therefore, there is no disadvantage. It's a stalemate"

"Wow, Tiger-kun sure is something. To render the **Trick Pass **useless is amazing" Simca commended. It wasn't everyday you came across a Rider, a new one at that that could have that kind of ability.

"Indeed" he agreed, "He's must've been through a lot to be able to have such an exceptional ability, and so refined"

"Yaaa~wn"

"Try not to fall asleep Sugah"

* * *

Back at Shibuya Terminal the four teens, same as before – with a change of persons – waited.

Tab was currently propped up against a glass screen of a bus shelter, boppin' his head to an internal beat (perhaps to ease the tension).

Kaen couldn't seem to keep still and decided to grind along stair rails working his way around the terminal (gotta do something).

And Mugen, he was parked –laid back – on a bench with Gum sitting at his head. Wasn't paying her any mind, just looked up at the Full Moon with one eye covered by his bandana.

Gum looked over at the bluenette noticing – even with the tired looked – he was in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

. . . . . . .

"They're a lot alike" he spoke.

The blonde looked at him confused.

"Who?"

"T 'n B" was his short response.

She had an odd expression not understanding the phrase.

. . .

"Oh" she realized, but was still baffled, "How'd you figure, they seem like total opposites to me"

"Yeah, when they aren't in the moment"

"What do you mean?"

He gave a wolfish-grin as he continued to gaze up at the white orb.

"You'll see"

* * *

Still in full drive the teens were still going strong and their speed constant.

Beat was ecstatic. He couldn't remember the last time someone had brought him to his limit.

Well there was Onishima and his goons, but they were trying to kill him not race him. But he guessed that counted.

"THIS FEELS SO GOOD YO. IT'S BEEN QUITE A WHILE SINCE I'VE BEEN ABLE TO RIDE LIKE THIS WITHOUT HOLDING BACK"

He had a feeling. No way would such an ecstatic hyped-up guy restrain himself when he himself was upping his game. He had to. This was his first ever Battle and he couldn't afford to pull his punches. His Air Treks felt restricting enough already. But he wasn't gonna let that stop him.

**Monkey Roll** to long-jump into **Air** followed by **Express Air**

The atmosphere around the red-head was completely different from back at the terminal. Whereas before he exuberated a chilled vibe with some added flare (must be because of his temper). Now it was like static, unstable, it was like he was berserk.

**Face-plant** to Roll into **Rocket**

But it was that berserk-ness that gave off such a heavy pressure. A pressure Taiga felt that was similar to . . .

**(Music stop)**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

* * *

**Los Angeles International Airport**

* * *

"Here we are boys"

"_Thanks for the ride John"_

Todays the day,

3 years of travelling around the world and it was now time to head back to Japan. The ebony-haired teen had seen and experienced a lot and would hold onto it. He'd come a long way since then, now 17 years of age and a new look –

His hair had retained its natural appearance; waved and slightly curled at the ends, a length reaching to the nape of his neck at the back where around the front reached his cheekbones.

He had much more of a limber frame compared to when he was 14, and he was taller now; 5'11.

He was wearing a red, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, khaki pants and timberland boots.

"I wonder how unc's doing" Kaen wondered.

He hadn't spoken to his uncle in several months, but of course he hadn't seen him in 3 years now. Sure the geezers a grown man who can _definitely_ take care of himself, but there wasn't an oddity for checkin' in on the guy.

"Didn't you speak to him last night?" Taiga asked.

Taiga was much bigger in frame; muscular and standing at 6'2. Dark-skinned (tanned complexion/bronze), white hair that was spiked upright and teal-blue eyes.

He was wearing a teal-coloured short-sleeved shirt that was open showing he was wearing nothing underneath. Blue jeans and white & blue Nike shoes.

"Yeah but it loosens up the tension when he knows we're alright. Ha-ha, you should've seen him once when we were younger. Me and bro were free-running in streets and we were close to being hit by a car. Should've seen his face when we crossed the road, the guy looked he was gonna pass on to the next life, ha-ha-ha-haaa"

Laughing at the fond memories; they were always reckless, their uncle knew that the instant he met them. But sometimes there was only so much he could take, especially when they were young. Full of energy... and troublesome, but c'mon they were kids.

Kaen checked the digital clock. They were doing well on time, so him and Taiga decided to wait outside the main building for a while. Someone had yet to arrive.

"A mad two-weeks huh . . ." Kaen drawled.

"Yeah" Taiga agreed.

Two-weeks the teens never expected to happen. Only proved that every city has it's dark-side. But one should expect the unexpected, no matter what . . .

"Remind me never to piss you off"

"Sure"

"I'm serious, I know we haven't known each other for long but T that was nuts" Kaen was incredulous.

Taiga gave a short laugh Kaen's expression. Even with the humor in it all he could understand. Considering what happened. Taiga showed a side to himself that he'd never shown before... much less knew he had. But he expected it.

His ears quirked at the sound of chewing that came from next to him.

"We ate not long ago" watching the ebony-haired teen as he devoured a _large_ baguette-sandwich.

"Woh shum?" ("Want some?)

*Sweat-drop*

"I'm good"

And people said he had a big appetite.

"A big mouth as always"

Taiga turned away from Kaen having his attention drawn to the presence in front of them.

A guy, dark-skinned – same complexion as himself – and was the same age by the looks of it and was Kaen's height. He was wearing a dark-blue long-sleeved vest, olive cargo-pants and blue & black Nike Dunk shoes. With one arm he held a black jacket that was slung over his shoulder, and held a large travel-bag with the other.

What stood out the most with this guy was his indigo-blue hair that was both spiked and waved, being held back with a midnight-blue bandana, and his amber-coloured eyes, along with the black tribal-like marks that were around each eye (on the skin).

"MUGEN!"

Taiga watched the upbeat teen jump over to the bluenette with sandwich in hand and shiny grin plastered on his face.

'_So this is Kaen's brother'_

"O Hisashiburi desu Kaen" greeted the bluenette with a smirk on his face.

Taiga watched as Kaen caught the bluenette in a headlock and the two began laughing with each other, being reunited after so long.

"Hm, who's the big-guy?" Mugen asked.

"Heh-heh, this is Taiga, we met when I arrived here in L.A" Kaen introduced.

"Oh"

"Yeah, he's part Japanese so he'll be coming back with us"

The two locked eyes for a moment, as if to read each other.

. . .

'_He has a scent'_ Taiga articulated.

He could feel an unnatural amount of pressure coming from Mugen, which felt odd for the teen considering how the bluenette was in such a calm state.

It held a depth of fear that made him feel uneasy, that made him freeze a little. And that's when Taiga realized, that he was scared. The bluenette had an animalistic and raw, overpowering aura. He hadn't felt a pressure that shook him since, since the early years of training with his father.

A feral grin emerged on Taiga's face, as did on Mugen's.

Kaen only watched the scene. At this moment neither him, nor anything else existed at this point, just the two of them. It was like they understood each other he contemplated, without so much as talking.

"Welcome to the family"

"Huh?" that, he wasn't expecting to hear.

"We should check-in, don't wanna get stuck in the crowd" Mugen stated as he slipped out of Kaen's hold and proceeded towards the main entrance.

Taiga was confused. He had every right to be; one doesn't just go and announce something like that having only known the person for several minutes. It just didn't make sense.

"Don't think about it too much T" Kaen said pulling the white-haired teen out of his thoughts, "It may sound ludicrous but don't be too weirded by it"

Grabbing his bag off the bench and throwing Taiga his own he begins to make his way to the entrance.

"It's sort of like an instinctual, and intuitive thing he has. He foresaw a vast level of trust in you from your moment"

'_Just from looking into my eyes?' _perking his head up as Kaen continued.

"He doesn't throw the family-card around lightly, not sure who else he's welcomed over the years"

"Who were the other people?" Taiga asked.

"The last people were me and our oji"

He didn't know what to say about this, even how to feel.

This just turned into one odd relationship.

**(Flashback end)**

* * *

'_Mugen . . .'_

**(Music switch: What about the future – Richard JACQUES)**

Not how he expected to start a relationship with the guy. But this was Mugen; even now he still makes no sense. Just as confusing as the day he met him; a downright Enigma.

Taiga turned to the red-haired who was grinding a rail.

Beat's aura... it wasn't exact, and very much weaker, but it felt just like Mugen's the day they met.

To think the GG was hiding such pressure, he never expected this.

. . .

But then he thought . . .

"BEAT!"

Said red-head tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"YOU'RE NOT INTERESTED IN WINNING THIS RACE ARE YOU?"

He didn't answer, however his response was a wide splitting grin.

The two crossed paths again through their high-speed rush.

"Keh!"

Reaching the end of the next rail Beat leapt off into the air travelling towards a street pole. Once grabbing hold, he circled it with an **Upper-Soul 23 Roll**, and with the speed launched himself into the next road managing to take to lead.

"That's right . . ."

**Stale-Corkscrew** to **Misty Flip**

"I couldn't care less about winning this race . . ."

**Miszou **to **Switch-Stance** to **Rewind**

"I'M JUST HERE TO HAVE FUN!"

*Psss**ZZZZ***

'_He's getting faster'_

Up until now whenever Beat would hit a breakthrough Taiga would amp up the pressure, and that would make the GG more tenacious. And that's when Taiga realized;

The stronger the opponent, the stronger Beat got.

"Hah, YOU GET WHY I CHOSE YOU NOW SENPAI"

There he went with the formalities again, it didn't suit him.

"YEAH I'LL ADMIT TAKIN' ON MUGEN WOULD'VE BEEN A BLAST, BUT I'M NOWHERE NEAR HIS LEVEL. FACING THAT GUY WOULD ONLY UPSET MY SPIRIT"

Another intersect as the two crossed paths with **Hurricane Top-Souls**.

"BUT YOU AND I ARE THE SAME. I KNEW THAT THE ONLY I WAS GONNA GET THAT RUSH WAS IF I CHOSE YOU TO RACE. SOMEONE WHO'S JUST LIKE ME"

'_So that's his reason; not focused at winning at all… he just wants to have fun, to be pushed to the edge'_

"I GOTTA THANK YOU TAIGA"

. . .

"I THINK I'M READY TO KICK THINGS UP"

'_He's still holding back?'_

"SPIN THE BEAT PROFESSOR-K"

"Wha-"

"I THOUGHT YOU'D _NEVER_ ASK!"

* * *

**(Music stop)**

. . .

**(Music switch: Funky radio – BB RIGHTS)**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

"HEY OUT THERE THIS IS TOKYO'S VERY OWN #1, COVERSTATION, JET SET RADIOOOO!

OVER THE HOOD, INTO THE STREETS, AND THROUGH YOUR BRAAIN!

WE'RE TRANSMITTING OUR SIGNAL STRAIGHT, TO, YOU. Y'ALL GOT YOUR ANTENNAS ON OR WHAT!

YEAH, WE'RE RIDING HIGH IN A SMOOTH STREAM OF SUPERSONIC SOUNDS!

AND I'M YOUR CAPTAIN AND DJ, PRO-FESSOR K~!

JET SET RADIOOOO!

* * *

"Who is that?" Simca enquired.

All of a sudden the sounds of the night streets were overture with the sound of high volume, electrifying blast of techno sound.

"The only person apart from Plug-Man who would do such a thing"

* * *

"Anyone know what's going on?" asked Kaen as he returned to the starting point.

"Oh that's just Professor K" answered Gum.

"He keeps Tokyo updated on the latest news" added Tab.

"So he's been watching the race" Mugen said shaking his head. Now everyone knew what was going on.

* * *

TWO TEAMS ARE HUSTLIN' IN THE TOKYO STREETS!

FIRST WE HAVE THE THREE UNKNOWN ROOKIES WHO HAIL FROM KANSAI,

THESE BAD-BOYS HAVE BEEN CRUISING IN STYLE WITH THEIR RAG-TAG, TRICK-BLAZING, MADDENING SKILLS!

AND THEIR OPPONENTS FROM SHIBUYA-CHO,

IT'S THOSE TROUBLE-MAKIN PUNKS WE ALL KNOW 'N LOVE,

THE GG'S!"

* * *

"The 'Unknown Rookies' huh" Mugen mused with a stoic expression.

"Well we don't have a team name yet bro" Kaen reminded, "And how did he know we're from Kansai?" he pondered.

"Professor K knows everything"

* * *

"BUT LISTEN UP YOU INNOCENT FOOLS OUT THERE.

OFFICER ONISHIMA HAS GOT SOME SPECIAL KEISATSU BRACELETS ALL READY FOR YOU,

SO GET YOURSELVES TO THE BATHROOM AND BRUSH THOSE TEETH BOYS AND GIRLS,

COZ A WHOOOLE LOT OF TROUBLE IS HEADIN' YOUR WAY!"

* * *

"Troublesome" said the vermillion-haired male looking exasperated.

"Noooo, Wolf-kun hasn't raced yet and that midgets gonna ruin everything" cried Simca in frustration.

"Don't do anything reckless Simca"

"But-"

"You forget that the GG's have been escaping Onishima for years, and after seeing how skilled Kaen and Taiga are, I'm positive that all three will be just fine" he voiced.

* * *

**(Music switch: Dragula – Rob Zombie)**

The two were tied,

Clashing . . .

No really they were clashing.

Both Riders began barging into the other with ferocity as they coursed through the streets of Shibuya.

It became a brawl added on top of their rush. You couldn't call this a race at all. This was mayhem.

Now Taiga is no stranger to combat of any kind, so he had no trouble handling the entourage of assaults from the red-head. But for the red-head to pull out the bumper-card;

Get it, bumper-card... no... aaah you're no fun.

Anyway it was out of the blue.

And with all their charging came a path of wreckage;

Dented car roofs (though the two were moving too fast for the drivers – of occupied vehicles – to see them), bent poles, disfigured rails and shattered glass here and there.

They were turning Shibuya upside down.

In the clear both shot down from their aerial battle to the empty road went into a mad straight dash, their charging appearing more aggressive than the last.

Their speed was even, neither being able to break past the other.

Turning their head to each other, the two competitors parted a short width before crashing once again; attempting to throw the other off balance.

Beat's size wasn't to be underestimated; he may not be a towering figure with a large frame like Taiga, but he certainly had strength and he certainly knew how to use it. Putting every ounce of strength he had to attack Taiga and prevent himself from being sent flying by the beast.

Pushing against their opponent the two separated and steered to their respective side;

Taiga went into a wall-ride and began spinning in a flurry, increasing his speed with the propulsion and then jumped into the air.

Beat performed a standard grind, revving his speed to the maximum before following after Taiga into the Sky.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHH!"

***THUD!***

As the two bodies collided with a heavy impact, vibrations sent through their forms, they sailed back to the ground.

***THUD!***

**(*CRACK!*)**

Crash landing with great force, the cushioning-system of their Air Treks having no effect in softening their landing, a shock wave of Wind reverberated underneath them.

***PSSSSZZZZZ!***

Accelerating on the spot, wheels screeching with the pressurized force of their weight, they kicked-off simultaneously bulleting down the last few metres of the road before drifting into the next one.

One more road to go

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH YEEEAAAAAAAAAHH!

BAM, SLAM, CRASH, BASH,

KA-POW!

*PUNCH*

THESE TWO ARE TEARIN' IT UP!

ALL YOU FOLKS BETTER KEEP CLEAR YA HEAR!

COZ THERE'S A STORM COMING YOUR WAY!"

* * *

**(Music switch: Just got wicked – Cold)**

"Monsters" was all she said.

Although her face didn't show it, Simca was bewildered. As if their instantaneous-rush wasn't insane enough. They were going overboard; a path of destruction was created from their Run.

Even the vermillion-haired male felt rattled by their portrayal. These two didn't seem human at all.

Beat –

**Flying Kite** to **Method-Backflip** followed by **Disaster**.

Taiga –

**Pump** into **Front-flip** to **Corkscrew**.

Faster and faster and faster and faster,

Rocketing through the air,

Shockwaves upon land,

Blasting as they rode.

Taiga was in a full strung of excitement. Beat was right; they are alike, in more ways than one.

* * *

"LAST ROAD!"

* * *

With high levels of control the two swerved the bend and headed along the final stretch; triangle-jumping the buildings, power-sliding the earth and charging for the finish.

The resounding echo of their Air Treks played through the terminal, catching the attention of their teammates who watched the two Riders' engage their final rush to the finish, pressed against each other travelling at a frightening speed.

"What the hell got into him" said Gum, seeing the maniacal look of Beats face with a splitting grin to add and Taiga having a matching expression.

"Told ya" said Mugen, proving his earlier point, _'He's having fun'_ stating the rhetorical seeing Taiga's look.

Kaen smiled whilst watching the white-haired teen. This was the side point to their objective; to reach the next level, but to have fun whilst doing it.

He laughed; this was the first time the two brothers saw their brother looking so excited.

. . .

"Uh... guys"

* * *

"YO YO YO YO, LOOK OUT YA'LL THEIR GONNA

CRAAAAAAASHHHH!"

*Arms flailing*

* * *

Everyone moved out of the way with absolute haste as both Riders came shooting past with a blast of wind behind.

"They're not stopping!"

The two were moving too fast to come to a safe stop and ended driving through a glass screen of a bus shelter and into an empty bus that was parked on the other side. With the force the bus rolled across the road and crashed into a local building.

"BEAT!" cried Gum.

The GG's, Kaen and Mugen dashed over to the wreckage; the bus battered and crushed. Debris piled on top and dust clouds smoked the scene.

Were they okay?

. . .

. .

.

* * *

**HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA~**

**LOOKS LIKE OUR TWO KNUCKLE-HEADS WENT TO THE MAX! **

**HOPE YOU GOT LIFE-INSURANCE, AND DON'T FORGET TO PULL OUT THEM CHECK BOOKS, YO ASSES 'BOUT TO GO BROKE!**

**BUT HEY!**

**IF THEY'RE DEAD THEN I GUESS THAT PUTS THEM IN THE CLEAR NOW DOESN'T IT!**

**UNLESS THEY MAKE YOU PAY IN HEAVEN**

**WHO KNOOOOO~WS!**

**HOPE Y'ALL WERE FEELIN' THIS CHAPTER FROM OUR BOY MUGEN7,**

**THINGS WENT BAT-SHIT CRAZY!**

**NOW DON'T BE A STRANGER NOW Y'HERE!**

**READ, REVIEW, AND MAKE SURE TO TUNE IN ON SOME TUNES WHILE YOU'RE AT IT,**

**DON'T MATTER IF Y'ALL IN THE BATHROOM TAKIN' A DUMP, STUCK IN BED WITH THE FLU, OR LOCKED IN THE JOINT, YOU TURN THAT VOLUME UP!**

**THIS IS YOUR MAN PROFESSOR K & _MUGEN7_**

**AND WE'LL BE TUNING IN NEXT TIME FOR SOME MORE HEART-STOMPIN', ADRENALINE-PUMPIN', CRAZY HIGH-SPEED ACTION-PACKED EXCITEMENT!**

**KEEP TRICKIN' Y'ALL!**

* * *

**Monkey Roll (Parkour): A Monkey Vault* followed by a roll, without landing on your feet before the roll.**

**Monkey Vault (Parkour): Both hands are placed on the obstacle; both legs are pulled up in a squat position with the hips raised and the Traceur pulls himself/herself over.**

**Air: Jumping off something high or launching off a ramp to get some height between yourself and the ground.**

**Express Air: Air in which you grab the inside of the skate with the same side hand. i.e. - right hand right foot generally done with a stiff other leg.**

**Face Plant: Comes just after a big fall assumed to have or looked like you landed on you face and slid a little way can hurt some what.**

**Rocket: A grab in which both legs are straight out in front of you and you reach to grab them.**

**Stale: Used to describe any grab where you grab the wheels of the skate.**

**Corkscrew: A fakie* bio* 540 degree turn.**

**Stale-Corkscrew: combination of the two.**

**Fakie: Anything done backwards.**

**Bio: Sideways spin (Preferably horizontal).**

**Misty Flip: A front flip that is performed sideways.**

**Mizsou: A grind in which you lead with the soul of the skate and follow with your back foot perpendicular on the rail/curb.**

**Switch Stance: When you're grinding, you switch from frontside* to a backside*, or vice-versa. This is a 180 degree turn on the bar or curb.  
**

**Frontside: A type of grind . If you are approaching a bar on your right and the turn is clockwise 90 degrees to get onto it, you are performing a frontside grind.**

**Backside: Opposite of frontside. Facing back into the ramp or with your back facing the surface you're grinding. Feet spread just over shoulder width.**

**Rewind: When you complete a grind or stall and do a 270 degree turn. **

**Hurricane Top Soul: ****The Rider (or Skater) travels at a fast pace speed, following into a mid-air jump. whilst airborne the Rider performs a 360 degree (or however many one is able to do) spin before landing into a Grind.**

******Flying Kite: An aerial Trick where your legs are stretch out wide apart in front, and you reach for the skates (left to left, right to right) and hold the posture. **

******Method Backflip: In air, you reach down with you hand and grab the skate on the same side whilst back-flipping.**

******Disaster: Generally associated with grinding. You do a disaster when you jump high (possibly doing a grab), land and grind.**

******Pump: This is what you do to gain speed on a ramp. **


	11. Trick 10: Wind &

**Trick 10: Wind & . . . .**

**(Music: Funky radio – BB RIGHTS)**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. . . . .**

"WE'RE GONNA BLAST YOUR BLUES WITH A BURST OF PURE SOUND,

THIS IS YOUR VERY OWN, ONE-PUNCH KNOCK-OUT BROADCASTER,

JET SET RADIOOOO!

LAST TIME OUR BOYS BEAT AND TAIGA WERE BATTLIN' OUT IN A HIGH-SPEED BRAWL OF APOCALYPTIC X-TREMES!

BUT IT TURNS OUT THEY NEVER LEARNED THE MEANING OF SELF-RESTRAINT!

NOW THESE TWO ARE LOCKED-UP TIGHT IN A SCREWED-UP BUS

HA-HA-HAAA!

YOU WANNA KNOW IF THESE KNUCKLE-HEADS ARE SOUND ASLEEP,

WELL WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!"

**(Lower volume)**

**. . . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**(Music stops)**

* * *

**[Shibuya Terminal]**

"Hey you guys okay? Answer us!" yelled Gum who sped towards the ruined bus with Tab in toe.

Mugen and Kaen were a short distance behind the two, not making an effort in knowing the condition of the sealed Riders.

Tab jumped on top of the bus and began to scan for any openings on the metallic tomb to see where exactly Beat and Taiga were.

"Can't see a damn thing. It's too tight" he commented as he shifted over to a narrow gap and made attempts at pulling the metal folds apart.

"There's really no point in doing that" said Mugen with a pointless expression, knowing that trying to break open the compartment was a futile effort.

"Your brother and Beat are trapped in there" Gum reminded as she too began to make efforts in opening the bus.

". . . Your point" he replied uncaringly.

She didn't respond. She wasn't going to challenge the bluenette's heartless attitude.

"You gonna help" called Tab, more demanding than asking.

"There's no point" Kaen answered flatly, also not seeing the point in trying to get the two Riders out.

"Are you guys for re-"

***Creeeak***

The GG was silenced by the sound of high-pitched metallic friction. The bus began to shake and the silver surface he was stationed on began to rise.

"Get off the bus" Mugen commanded which Tab immediately followed with Gum backing away from the vehicle.

***Creeeeak***

Metal screeched from the strain and the sounds of crunching all in one. The four teens watched as the narrow gap opened, outstretching more and more from force of action.

"Wha-" before her sentence was done a bronze-muscular arm rose from within the bus with the rest of the body following.

Before them Taiga had risen from the opening and climbed out of the bus with Beat lastly escaping their metal confinement.

"What a wild ride" said Beat as he stumbled to the floor shakily before straightening himself out.

Other than the few scrapes on the skin and tattered clothing the two were fine.

"Dayum! You two are nuts" Tab stated but was paying more attention to Taiga's strength, trying to imagine what the white haired youths work-outs consisted of.

**(You don't wanna know)**

"You guys must wanna kick the bucket early" said Gum watching the two slowly glide over to a bus shelter and sat down on a bench, both with their arms hung on the back.

Slouched in their seats and heads held back. At the same time both raised their arms – Taiga left and Beat right – and fist bumped each other, appreciative for the race.

"Next time" said Taiga in a gruff tone before falling silent.

"You got it" Beat replied in the same level of voice before zoning out with a grin showing and his teeth slightly parted.

"You have fun?" Kaen asked rhetorically to his brother who was resting with his eye's closed.

"Yeah" he answered, both for himself and the red-head.

*Sniff*

Catching a whiff of a smoked scent Mugen peered downward. Taiga's ATs were a mess; visually there wasn't much of a problem, except for the noticeable cracks at the base and wheel guards. Hydraulic Cushion System must've been disabled at some stage of the race, Wheel Motor most likely damaged alright – with the faint wisps of smoke being ejected – and the Power Injection System was surely out of commission. Beat's Air Treks were in the same condition, if not worse – having to put more effort into keeping up with Taiga – right now they were just busted Inline-Skates.

"More maintenance work" the bluenette voiced.

"Damn T... what went and possessed you" Kaen joked to the white-haired teen.

Gum and Tab looked down at their teammate's Air Treks in astonishment.

"Ah man Beat you totalled them" Tab stated crouching down to a closer inspection, _'Never seen them this trashed before'_.

"Hmph, boys" Gum chided, _'Always reckless'_.

"I thought _all_ Storm Riders were reckless" said Mugen who startled the blonde in the process.

"He has a nag for knowing people's thoughts" Kaen announced, "Don't worry you're not the first. He did that to me earlier today" he added sheepishly lightly scratching his cheek with his index finger.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better" she responded.

Very unsettling when someone can pick your brain apart and fiddle with it and, in general terms, read you like a book.

Mugen let out drawn breath, spun on his back wheel and skated to the start line.

"We should get started" he stated.

Tab shot up from his crouched position and made his way over to the start, "Right behind you".

They still had one more set.

* * *

**[Shibuya, vantage-point]**

"Those two are something else" said Simca with a sigh of relief knowing that the boys were unharmed.

"Certainly" the vermillion-haired man agreed as he recaptured Beat and Taiga's final rush in his mind.

"But we get to watch Wolfy race now" the pinkette cheered in delight.

'_Let us see just what he is capable of' _said the vermillion-haired male giving a glance north-east of his location.

* * *

**[North-east of vantage point]**

"_So what do you think?" _questioned a calm voice, young in sound, and male.

"They're not bad for a couple of newbies… not bad at all" answered the second voice, also young and male, but had a bit of a sharp and distorted tone.

"_They really are amazing" _commented the first voice.

"Tsk! Amazing is a fucking understatement. Shit! Monsters is what they are" stated the second voice in mockery, but in truth.

". . . _Yeah... very" _replied the first giving the set much more thought.

"Let's see what this guy's made of".

* * *

**[Shibuya Terminal]**

"You two ready?" Kaen asked the two contestants, a coin balanced on his thumb and index.

Tab and Mugen were both set to start; Tab was rolling his shoulders and took his stance, Mugen finishing with his crouched leg stretches alternating from left to right.

'_He's very relaxed'_ Kaen thought looking at the calm expression of his brother and noted there was no sign of tension in him.

"Let's go yo" said Tab starting up his ATs raring to get the race underway.

"Mugen" Kaen called.

He didn't answer, vocally, but engaged his Air Treks creating a light wheel-spin that slowly built up. His legs parted evenly, knees slightly bent – his left leg slightly moved forward – with his body weight distributed between them evenly. Torso leaned forward from hips and back arched and arms hung loosely. His head tilted downward, face shadowed enough by the bandana he adorned but it could be seen his eyes were closed.

Kaen flipped the coin ahead down the space between the two Riders. Once hitting its peak the coin made its descent.

The ebony-haired teen shot a quick glance at his brother taking note of the stance he chose.

'_A natural stance'_

**. . .**

The coin continued to get nearer and near to the ground as it spun slower and slower; matching the feel of time itself.

**. . .**

"... ... ...

**. . .**

... ..."

The Enigma's eyelids parted. Amber irises and obsidian pupils, void from any trace of feeling – clear, neutral… empty. He stared with no focal point, as though her were blind.

**. . .**

Shallow breathes that grew deeper in number, and as they reached a depth, they'd reverted to shallowness once again.

**. .**

His frame remained still. Muscles relaxed, but his legs were minimally flexed.

**.**

"Hm-hm" Kaen turned back to the coin seeing it tumble past his eye level heading lower, and lower, and lower, until...

*Pssss**zzzzz!***

'_Go'_

At the first sound of the coin connecting with the ground Mugen reacted instantly and sped off into the first road before Tab even moved from the signal.

* * *

**[Shibuya, vantage-point]**

"Whoa!" Simca exclaimed from seeing the Enigma blitz through the first road, "That was fast".

'_Fast indeed. What reaction speed' _the vermillion-haired male mused going into a thinking pose with thumb underneath chin and the flat of his index pressed under his lip, his right holding his elbow.

* * *

**[Shibuya Terminal]**

"There they go" said Beat who watched his teammate chase after the bluenette.

"Did Mugen seem different to you?" enquired the blonde.

"How so" Beat replied.

"Not sure... just suddenly felt uneasy" Gum answered dismissing her troubled nerves.

Beat already knew. As soon as Mugen took that stance he gave off an unsettling vibe.

Kaen headed to the others and parked himself on the floor next to Taiga; left leg up with his left arm slung over his knee, and right leg straight, using his free arm to prop himself up.

"He seems intense" said Taiga.

It wasn't physically that the Enigma portrayed such intensity;

"His pressure felt more potent..."

"Than high in volume" finished Kaen knowing his brother's line of thought.

"I think we're gonna see _it_ again" Taiga anticipated for Mugen's return to the terminal.

Kaen nodded in agreement. It would take a while, but whatever it was that Mugen was going to do, it was without a doubt going to be something _big._

"Yare!" sighing in exasperation, running his hand through his ebony-curls, "Something tells me we're gonna get a headache after this".

* * *

**[Shibuya streets]**

He rode without care. Fast, agile and just as powerful, effortlessly weaving his way through the streets, fluently avoiding all obstructions in his path.

An unorthodox style without a doubt; now not unorthodox in the sense that the Tricks he used were so uncommon amongst athletes (in our case Storm Riders). But 'unorthodox' that this wasn't so much as standard riding – well, whatever Storm Riders consider as standard (I guess Inline Skating would class as that).

His **Run**, was ever-changing… unpredictable. It didn't seem to make sense at all with some of the moves he displayed. Instead of just flat-out speeding and trickin' like a Rider, he incorporated various skill-sets of a runner, or to be more exact, a Traceur. A repertoire of Tricks that involved skills used by Storm Riders _and_ Traceurs;

He would grind, **power slide**, **wall-ride**, and all, but he would implement many styles of vaults – much like Taiga had done, only more – landings, **Tic-Tac**, the like.

*sssSSS!*

Increasing his acceleration Mugen sped straight down the road, quickly approaching a car directly ahead of himself that was approximately 25 metres away.

Closer and closer he got with his speed reaching higher and higher. He appeared adamant on his course, not steering away from the vehicle which would be posed as him getting ready for a jump.

Five seconds away... three... one...

In the last duration Mugen let his body fall to the right, right-knee bent and his left stayed straight. And before that last second hit he spun swiftly around the back of the car in a full 360 and rode alongside the vehicle and overtook it within an instant.

Another obstruction and another approach; he lunged forward bringing his lower half up. Before hitting the ground he pressed his left-hand to the concrete floor and with enough strength pushed off with enough force to bring him over the next car, flipping into a somersault.

Allowing his body to be carried by the current, he twisted around with his back now to the front and laid back in airborne travel. To him it felt as is if he rode a blanket of Wind that sailed through the air.

Back parallel to the earth he brought his knees in with body curled, shifting his axis enough so that he was diagonal.

*Breathe in*... *Breathe out*

Rotating his axis more followed by pushing his legs out to their full length and straightening his body he lifts himself higher, his trajectory evenly balanced between height and distance.

* * *

**[Shibuya, vantage-point]**

"He knows the **Moon Rider**" Simca commented. She watched her interest soar through the air and threw his form into a series of motions; in her eyes Mugen seemed to be one with the Wind. He looked so free.

The vermillion male studied the Enigma analytically, '_Instead of using his hips he used his chest as the focal point _(or centre of gravity)_ and balanced the height and distance to travel a considerable length'._

"Maybe we should get him to take on the **Devil's 33**" Simca interjected her friends thinking with a suggestion.

It was a good one he thought. With the skill Mugen displayed with that 'jump' he was sure that the bluenette would beat the Kyoto stunt.

They watched the bluenette reach the peak of his air-time and began to drop to the ground. He used a landing-roll once he reached the earth and kicked off once upright.

Tab was a few seconds ahead of Mugen. He used Trick Pass from the Go to catch up with the bluenette and managed to take the lead. The GG was a very skilled Rider, considered a self-styled genius by DJ Professor K. He was well balanced, and seen as a challenge by many Riders.

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

"THAT'S SOME SMOO~TH SAILIN' FOLKS,

JUST MAKES ME WANNA GET OUT THERE AND CATCH SOME AIR MYSELF,

THESE BAD BOYS ARE CRUISIN IN STYLE FOR YOUR EYE'S TO SEE,

THE LEADER OF THE GG'S IS HOLLERING TO YOUR EARS WITH HIS MAD SKILLS,

AND SPEAKING OF MAD, JUST LOOK AT HIS OPPONENT Y'ALL!

CHECK OUT THAT STYLE!

IT'S OFF THE CHAIN!"

* * *

"Now I really wanna see ya in action Sugah" Gum chimed from hearing Professor K's announcement of the race thus far.

As much as the DJ's words were exaggerated – very often – they were, in fact the truth. And seeing said news itself made his words more believable.

Beat felt the same. On the ride to the terminal the Enigma pretty much gave his team a glimpse of his prowess. But to the red-head the guy was ludicrous in his eyes – and he's sure others would agree. Well, DJ already vouched his claim. But again seeing made the proclamation more believable.

Taiga was curious too. Sure they were teammates but their abilities were more on the confidential side. Yes they had team practice but not everything was revealed. This race backed up his point. While one of them raced the other(s) would wait, the only ones who'd know how they performed were their own opponents and themselves.

And the various sets of eyes **(Big Brothers watching eh)**

Now the brothers weren't being secretive. It was just what they had agreed to do from time-to-time, train solo.

The white-haired youth turned to Kaen, a smile etched on his face.

"That's a strong wind" said Kaen who enjoyed the feel of the natural element, looking to Sky, captivated by the Full Moon's glow.

Taiga followed his gaze and hummed in approval.

"Yeah... it sure is".

* * *

**[Shibuya streets]**

Tab cruised in vigour, absorbed in the moment as a he sped at incredible speeds and tricked his was through his home, his playground.

"YeAAHH!"

Performing an **Alley-oop Miszou** the GG grinded along a rail at top speed switching his form from front to back, dismounting at the end of the line with a **Method Backflip** and landed on the next rail performing a **Backside** and span a 720 for the second dismount.

He dashed faster and executed a **wall-ride** on the side of a van and jumped into a **Rocket 180 **down into the next road.

"Oo-Pa!" yelling his personal – battle **(*shrug*)** – cry.

He skated backwards in a clearing, sighting his opponent **wall-spin** on a building with crazy torque and acceleration.

Mugen then travelled Sky high with a cartwheel, shifting into a continuous forward spin picking up speed with the momentum he gained.

"What is he, a hedgehog" said Tab as he looked at the Enigma's current form. Turning around and heading off in stride.

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

"YOU BETTER WATCH OUT TAB, HE'S HOT ON YOUR TRAIL,

MY MANS ON IT LIKE SONIC!

HA-HAAA!

* * *

**[Shibuya, vantage-point]**

"Hmmmm"

The vermillion-haired male looked over at the Simca; she was drawn in thought with a blank expression.

"Something the matter?" he questioned.

"Wolf-kun... he's. . ."

* * *

**[North-east of vantage-point]**

"Che. . ."

"_Don't you think he should've overtaken the GG by now?"_.

"That fuckers too busy playing around" answered the sharp voice.

"_Huh. . ."_

"C'mon anyone with half a brain could tell".

"_Really. . ."_

"How the fuck should I know" the sharp replied in annoyance.

"_But you just said-"_

"Screw what I said. The point is blue-boy isn't serious".

*BANG!*

Their conversation came to an abrupt close by the sound of a gun being fired from the streets.

"Sounds like those shitheads finally showed up".

* * *

**[Keisatsu Radio Transmission]**

"Attention all squads, two youths on skates sighted in Downtown Shibuya. Approximately five minutes away from Squad 4. Be on the lookout".

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

"YO! LOOKS LIKE THE KEISATSU BOYS ARE FINALLY HERE,

KEEP YOUR GUARD UP GUYS, THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET ROUGH"

* * *

**[Shibuya streets]**

Tab kept the lead as they headed into the next road. But the GG got distracted by the sounds of guns being fire from behind him.

The Tokyo Keisatsu were tailing the youths. Driving in black & white Subaru legacy's and black & white Honda VFR800 motorcycles – customized for better performance and durability.

One of the officers poked out of the car window and began firing with a handgun at the two Riders with the rest of them following his actions, the motorcyclist had an easier chance of catching up to the Riders.

*BANG!* *BANG!*

"Shit!" Tab cursed.

He increased his acceleration and moved about to hinder his pursuers' aim.

While the GG was out of most of the line of fire, some of the patrol focused more on Mugen as he was closest to them.

"FIRE!" shouted an officer.

"HEY!" yelled Tab who was about turn and assist Mugen but was cut off as a few officers riding motorcycles began firing at him again.

"I don't think so" one of the officers chided.

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

"AAAH DAYUM, TURNS OUT TAB'S GOT HIS HANDS FULL,

AND MORE OF THE KEISATSU ARE GANGING UP ON BLUE"

* * *

**(Music: Jak X: Combat Racing – Bird)**

"Hold still Damnit"

*BANG!*... *BANG!* *BANG!*... ... *BANG!*

Mugen was boxed in by a few of the squad cars. Even surrounded the bluenette was unnerved by the multiple guns shooting at him.

The officers cursed irritably. Mugen was trapped and yet they were unable to land a single hit on him.

The blue-haired teen kept changing his pace rapidly and used erratic movements that befuddled the keisatsu.

"W-what the heck. . ." said an officer incredulously.

*BANG!*

He shot again but Mugen dodged the bullet as it penetrated the opposite car.

The Enigma's actions threw them off, ensuring his escape of the crossfires; very cunning. . .

". . . I think that's enough practice for tonight" said Mugen.

*Kh- sss**SS**SSs**ssSS**ss*

Mugen span 540 degrees with his body flailing uncontrollably. He hopped backwards and landed on the windscreen of the police car behind him. As his wheels made contact and with enough pressure applied he cracked the windscreen enough to blind the occupants causing the driver to suddenly lose control and swerve into the car to his right that its driver then started fighting for control.

Mugen kept his composure throughout and jumped over to the car on the left. He latched onto the arm of the officer from the passenger's seat who was still had the top half of his body out. Mugen let himself fall back enough and with the pull he dislocated the officer's shoulder causing him to release the gun from the surge of pain. Mugen caught the gun and shot the tires on his side before pulling on the loose appendage – causing the officer even more pain – enough to **Tic Tac** over to the police car that "blocked" him at the front. He landed on the roof and kicked-off, jumping off ahead at the same time shooting the gun – the bullet piercing the hood and entering the engine – and firing two more bullets as he furthered into the front tires, then threw the gun in a random direction.

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!

BLUE'S JUST SENT FOUR KEISATSU CARS OUT OF COMMISSION Y'ALL,

AND IS SINGLE-HANDEDLY TAKING OUT THE REST OF THE KEISATSU,

YOU GO BLUE!"

* * *

**[Shibuya, vantage-point]**

"Well I'll be. . ." spoke the vermillion-haired man commendably, with a hint of amusement show on his facial features.

Simca was the same only more amused. She didn't worry at all for the bluenette's safety as he proved he could handle the keisatsu just fine. She just enjoyed the show.

* * *

**[North-east of vantage-point]**

"Should've brought popcorn, the show-off".

"_He looks very accustomed to handling gunfire"._

"Ha! He's definitely giving those shitheads a run for their money. He can even the G-Men a hard time" the sharp voice stated.

"_B-but, then we'd have to get involved as well" _said the calm voice in worry.

The sharp voice cackled maniacally.

"And when the time comes I'll look forward to carving my Road into him" the voice spoke maliciously.

* * *

**[Shibuya Downtown]**

The keisatsu were persistent. But their persistence was futile. In their history since the ruckus of the three troublemakers the GG's had always given the keisatsu the slip and over the years their advancements became more difficult for the youths to escape from them. They'd even suffered injuries and near fatal wounds.

The GG's would have their scuffles with the Tokyo Keisatsu on occasions. But that was _only_ when they had no other choice but to fight back.

They weren't fighters, but could definitely hold their own and wouldn't go down without a fight.

But now here was an unknown youth who was handling things much differently the GG's. He was fighting back. They all expected the youth to continue running away to safety like the GG's would do. But you should expect the unexpected, and Mugen wasn't a GG.

* * *

**[Keisatsu Radio Transmission]**

"Squads 2 and 3 are down. Squad 4 in full pursuit, but are experiencing difficulty"

*Fuzz*... *Fuzz*... *Fu-*

"_Now you listen Damnit! I don't give two-shits about 'difficulty'. The only news I wanna hear are the sounds of those _punks_ CRYING, IN AGONY!"_

"Our squads are being disabled Captain by an unknown-"

"_I DON'T CARE IF HE'S KNOWN OR UNKNOWN. HE COULD BE THE FUCKING PRESIDENT FOR ALL I CARE. Now you listen all of you, you don't stop. You don't stop chasing those _punks_, UNTIL THEY'RE FILLED WITH LEAD!"_

* * *

As Tab hustled Mugen kept the keisatsu occupied, making them drop more in number.

Tab didn't feel right in letting the bluenette handle the keisatsu alone, but as it turns out, Mugen didn't need _any_ help.

"Keep your eyes on the road" was a plain statement of the GG's task. But he couldn't help at being awed by how well Mugen handled the entourage.

He was once again surrounded – Tab wasn't even targeted anymore – and they used any means of force to bring down the Enigma.

They upped the ante the more problematic the teen became, getting more aggressive and making sure the bluenette had _absolutely_ no chance of escaping them.

However their attempts were proven useless. They just, Couldn't, Hit him. He was unstoppable.

"Jus' who the hell are you?" Tab questioned incredulously to no-one in particular, but hoped for _some_ kind of answer. He continued to ride in cold sweat, seeing the Enigma fight the keisatsu looked anything but normal. There was just no stopping him.

Mugen dodged multiple gun fires and dashed to the police motorcycle nearest to him. The officer swung at Mugen who avoided the attack by ducking and grabbing hold of the bike. He threw himself at the officer at an angle and struck the man's jaw with his knee, sending him into a daze and losing control of his vehicle before crashing into another squad vehicle. Mugen had switched targets by then, back flipping to the motorcycle behind and striking the officer in the chest with a double leg-press that sent the man off his bike and smashing through the windscreen of one of the squad cars.

Mugen had taken flight from his previous footing and begun moving airborne aerodynamically, avoiding several gun shots before landing back on the road heading to his next target.

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

"HO-OOOOOOH SNAP!

DID YOU SEE THAT Y'ALL? THIS KID IS INSANE!

HE PUTS ALL THEM STUNTMEN TO SHAME,

SERIOSULY! WHO IS THIS KID?!"

* * *

Mugen took down a few more of his pursers and went to go catch up with Tab. Even with the interruptions, this was still a race that was _still going._

"You guys are a nuisance. . ." Mugen spoke as he dodged a bullet, grabbing the arm of his current attacker.

He swung around to the other side of the motorcycle, twisting the officer's body and pulled hard bringing both the man and his two-wheeler down to the ground as they spiralled on the concrete.

Mugen had backed off prior and took off to **wall-ride** the street building next to him. He braked his Air Treks and stalled his ride in time to avoid another gun shot that went through the glass. He disengaged his brakes and hurled off the building heading towards the centre.

*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*

Right – Twist – Somersault; all three shot missing their target.

Letting gravity take him Mugen moved in descent heading into another wave of squad vehicles from the keisatsu.

"Got you!" yelled an officer who fired at the bluenette descending for him.

Mugen slipped by and upon approach rolled forward and stomped his wheels into the side of the officer's head, then curled around the police motorcycle as it abruptly halted. He power-slid then propelled over to squad car ahead of him landing on the roof.

Mugen moved to the hood of the vehicle wildly accelerated his Air Treks enough to cause a smokescreen that blocked the view of the occupants.

Side-flipping to the neighbouring squad car on his left he performed the same task and leapt off and back into the road speeding off, leaving the two blinded vehicles bumping into one another before their driver hit the brakes.

* * *

**[Keisatsu Radio Transmission]**

"Squad 4 down, youths are on a course for Shibuya Terminal. Requesting road block"

* * *

**[Shibuya Terminal]**

At the sound of the request squad vehicles drove through the terminal and road blocked the entrance that the two Riders were returning through.

They lined up down the road covering about 60 meters from the entrance.

"Damn!" Gum cursed.

"Don't sweat it, we've handled stuff like that before" said Beat cheeringly not worried about his friends being caught.

To the front of the fleet officers were lined up armed with weaponry. Down the sidewalks were another set of officer also armed and readying their aim, each officer distanced from the other by 10 metres at least. Each line too parted by about 10 metres with more officers armed in the open spaces.

"You were saying" said Gum sending Beat a stern look.

". . . Spoke too soon" he said.

"Ya think" Gum reprimanded.

The four Riders moved out of sight to a safe distance and perched themselves on the roof of one of the bus shelters.

"There's an alley-way not far into the road. If they can reach it before they start firing they'll be in the clear" said Beat in reassurance.

"Where does it lead to?" Taiga asked.

"The Garage, our hang-out" Beat answered.

* * *

**[Somewhere in Osaka]**

In a dimly lit room a lone man kept all to himself.

The male was perched on a stool in front of a brightly lit screen that brightened the space in parallel. Blinding light in the darkness, but he'd already taken precaution by wearing shades to protect his eyes.

His fingers occupied the panel in front of him; one set of fingers clawed around the ball of a joystick on his right, that he swivelled around, and the other set jamming on the button to his left side in a rhythmic beat.

"Having fun there?" spoke a feminine voice in the background.

To the entrance of the room stood a young woman, the white light giving a glimpse of her appearance. She had long black hair that reached about to the small of her back… leopard-skin printed long-sleeved top that showed off some of her midriff, and a black bra worn, over her top that hugged her ample breasts. Beige chaps that gave a clear view of her black underwear and high-heeled boots.

"Suu~re, Tetris is such a great game wouldn't you agree, Benkei?" asked the male heartedly as he continued to rotate multiple shapes that dropped down the screen.

"I guess. . ." she answered, bringing up her kiseru to her lip, not at all really fascinated by the video-game.

She took a long drawn breath from the pipe and exhaled a clear smoke.

Outside the sound of Professor K could be heard reporting most of the Tokyo Keisatsu patrol being taken down by the bluenette.

"Should've gone to see" Benkei mused curiously as she wanted to see how the 'Unknown Rider' handled his pursuers. It sounded entertaining.

"Oh there's no need to, the race will be uploaded on the forum before you know it" the male commented.

"True"

. . .

*Click*

"Oh my, looks like we're in for a surprise Benkei" said the man as he smirked, trailing a free hand through his slick blonde (pale) hair.

Benkei peered at her friend as he suddenly stopped his game. He brought his other hand up to his face and removed his shades. A serious atmosphere followed in place of his actions.

"Remember when I said that shits gonna get crazy around here?" he checked.

"Yes, Yoshitsune" Benkei affirmed in a stern tone of matter.

"Well, I think it's gonna get a whole lot crazier" the slick blonde said, re-assessing his previous premonition.

. . .

"Boss. . ." Benkei called out in the deafening silence.

"Can't you hear it?" he spoke, dropping his head a tad bit.

A large looming shadow arched over the blond, adorned in Japanese styled armour, it held a sheathed katana on its shoulder, and its face hidden by a full face mask; the face of it was shaped as a skull and from the head horns protruded back in length, similar wisps of stranded hair from Yoshitsune himself.

Yoshitsune then raised his head to the blackened ceiling, the head of the shadow mimicking his action.

"It's the sound, of the gate being forced open".

* * *

**[Shibuya]**

With their pursuers dealt with and out of the picture thanks to Mugen, the two teens raced back to the terminal in haste. Reaching the end of the street the two turned into the final road that led back into the terminal.

"What the hell!" said Tab as he braked his Air Treks into a full stop along with Mugen doing the same.

The entrance to the terminal was blocked off by a fleet of squad cars.

On the front line a gruff middle-aged man crouched on top of the middle car.

He wore a beige detective coat over a white shirt with a red tie. Brown slacks and black shoes. His face was shadowed by his long black hair that peaked over his face. In his left hand the man dangled an, oversized revolver with his right holding a megaphone.

"Should've seen this coming" said Tab indignantly rubbing the side of his head underneath his hat.

"Who's he?" asked Mugen.

"That's Onishima" Tab answered.

Onshima brought the megaphone up to his mouth and began to speak.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, WOULD HE ACTUALLY SHOOT OR IS ALL THIS JUST FOR SHOW" he said motioning to the fleet behind him,

"WELL I CAN ASSURE YOU, IT'S BOTH. NOW DON'T DO TRY ANY FUNNY BUSINESS YOU HERE, OTHERWISE YOUR HEADS WILL BE BLOWN OFF".

'_What is this, a scene from Clint Eastwood's Dirty Harry' _Mugen mused in annoyance.

"BUT I GUESS IT WOULDN'T HURT FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO DIE FIGHTING, SO TAKE YOUR PICK, TURN BACK AND TRY TO TAKE OUT MORE OF MY SQUADS THAT ARE BRINGING IN THE BIG GUNS"

No bluff, the faint sounds of sirens could be heard in the background and were getting nearer.

"OR... YOU CAN TRY AND GET THROUGH HERE. IT'S FOR YOU TO DECIDE. BUT THE QUESTION IS, DO PUNKS FEEL LUCKY?" Onishima asked with a crooked smirk.

It became apparent that the man was getting on the Mugen's nerves as his eye twitched and the tick mark that showed on his face.

'_This guy thinks he's funny'_ he thought inwardly with his faced scowled.

"Hey, there's an alley not far down this road from where we are. If we play it cool, we can escape through it as soon as we get the chance" Tab informed the bluenette.

"Hm, where does it go?" Mugen asked sternly.

"It heads towards The Garage, once we get through the others will head over to there as well" The GG replied.

"I see. . ." said Mugen who turned around and skated towards the road that leads in the opposite direction.

". . . Yo, what are you doing? Tab asked in confusion, having a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna jump" Mugen deadpanned as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Are you crazy" Tab yelled incredulously as he watched the blue-haired youth begin stretching and hopping on the spot.

"While I grab their attention... you go to The Garage... simple".

"Oi don't go pulling some noble sacrifice shit on me man, you'll get yourself killed" Tab shouted at him.

Mugen ignored him and began accelerating his Air Treks and prepared himself for a running start.

"Mada Mada Daze"

* * *

**[Jet Set Radio]**

"WHOOOA! NOW HOLD UP...

IS HE SERIOUS?

DOES HE HAVE A DEATH WISH OR WHAT!

* * *

**[Shibuya, vantage-point]**

"This is suicide and he knows it, just what is he thinking" the vermillion-haired male rebuked.

Simca however had nothing to say on the matter, and patiently waited for Mugen to make his move.

* * *

**[North-east]**

"_Shouldn't we stop him" _spoke the gentle voice.

"If the fucker wants to paint the town red then let him" replied the sharp voice.

"_B-but. . ." _the first stammered. He may not know the blue-haired teen, but he didn't want to see him the next scream of bloody murder.

* * *

*Breathe in* . . . *Breathe out*

He drowned out all unnecessary noise and withdrew himself into an extreme state of focus.

*Breathe in* . . . *Breathe out*

He felt the Winds presence grow as it pushed up against him. Listening as it whistled in the silence.

*Breathe in* . . . *Breathe out*

He took a natural stance; leg muscles flexed in wait, clenched his fingers and then relaxed them feeling the breeze brush against his digits and open palm.

*Breathe in* . . . *Breathe out*

"_. . . Go!"_

Mugen dashed off into the last road and rode at incredible speed down its centre.

Tab watched as the Enigma passed him in a blur. His mind had drawn a blank, but soon snapped out of his stupor and dashed off and waited for his chance to cut through the alley.

"I can't believe I'm going through with this"

* * *

**[Shibuya Terminal]**

"What the heck are you doing" Gum cried as she watched Mugen from the distance proceeding with his reckless endeavor, with Tab follow behind.

Beat stood there stunned, _'He's gonna do it... he's _actually_ gonna do it'_.

Taiga and Kaen stood still and watched their brother go through with his decision, both knowing that Mugen had no regrets and a strong resolve.

"Here he comes" said Kaen in an upbeat tone to Taiga who folded his arms.

"Don't you mean you mean _it_" Taiga said correcting the ebony-haired teen, along with grabbing the attention of the two GG's.

"What are you talking about?" asked Gum waiting for the two boys to explain.

Kaen smirked as he continued to watch Mugen get closer to the keisatsu.

"Ya might wanna hold onto your skirt. The Wind can be very naughty sometimes" Kaen said going into full laughter, his remark making Taiga groan from the dirty joke.

Gum scowled not approving of the joke or being given the run-around as Kaen still didn't answer her question.

Tab watched as Mugen's speed was drastically increasing, breaking through resistance as he rocketed down the road straight to the keisatsu.

Close enough now the GG steered out of Mugen's slip stream, fumbling from the wind pressure but managed to get to the alley by skidding into it, catching himself on the brick wall. He peered around the corner and watched Mugen continue to ride a full throttle.

"SO YOU WANNA ACT BRAVE NOW HUH. FIRE!" Onishima commanded and the front line of the fleet began shooting.

* * *

**(Music: Linkin Park – Session)**

"_Faster... faster... just a little more..."_

He fought the opposing force. The air pounding against his body and the Wind behind pushed him forth as he broke through what felt like a barrier, that's force grew weaker the more he resisted.

"_Keep going... don't waver..."_

Bullets travelled on course to their target, cutting through the air and fast approaching the youth.

"_Don't fight it... accept it..."_

His form lowered, stream lining as a turbulence howled in his wake,

His vision tunnelling as his speed grew even higher.

"_NOW!"_

* * *

Mugen burst passed the countless bullets foiling the attempts of contact. He leaned forward, and jumped, lifting his body higher into the air as he sailed over the fleet, officers taking aim and firing rounds.

In their minds it was only a matter of time before the youth began to fall into their clutches... but... it never happened... the youth was. . .

* * *

**[Same time at an unknown area]**

Sitting on top of a building a man stared off into the distance. He was humming a tune as he fiddled with sheets of paper.

He took a sheet, and folded it finely, sliding his fingers along the new fold and edges making the paper neater.

The finished result... a paper plane.

He lifted the plane, and threw the piece; the plane flew a steady course and smoothly glided out far.

". . . And so it begins".

* * *

Mugen flew. . .

He flew far and high on the plateau above. His ATs continued to run with assist from the Wind the element fed them with more fuel, accelerating and lifting their wielder higher as he soared through the Sky.

Mugen, whose vision moments ago became tunnelled, opened up with an all too familiar sight;

An unknown realm that he'd experienced before, where the Wind was fully visible and his feet became lost in a turbulent stream. The world around him became obscured in a blue setting.

And unlike then when the realm felt faint, now it more was potent than before. He was lost, and embraced in a world of. . .

"_Wind"_

It felt as though time flowed differently. How long was he in here now… a few seconds, minutes... hours **(Kami forbid)**. Well Mugen didn't seem to care. . .

"_That's enough for now"_

The endless void broke open, and started to dissipate into nothingness sending the youth back to where had been from earlier, or all along.

Mugen began to descend into the terminal and reaching a point in he landed back on the earth.

"_. . . ."_

But then his body acted, on impulse. His acceleration went wild and Mugen blitzed over to the bus stop where his brothers and the two GG were. Then he came to a full stop, and a gust of wind caused by his flight waved pass.

The gale... brought up Gum's dress flashing her panties, who said girl quickly pulled down her dress but not before Beat took a peek that resulted with the red-head spurting a nosebleed and Kaen laughing out loud.

"Told ya the Wind can be naughty" Kaen said as he wrapped his arms around his mid-section and laughed some more, "GOLD STAR MUGEN".

Taiga pushed Kaen off the roof of the shelter (who landed safely from the abrupt fall), and to Mugen who stood like a statue with the wind knocking against.

Mugen seemed to snap out of his and then rode off to exit the terminal.

"We need to leave" he said, the others following immediately.

Taiga stayed behind for moment and stared at the trail that Mugen just left behind upon his landing.

. . . . . . . . . .

The eldest brother then went to catch up with the four so that they'd all rendezvous with Tab at the Garage, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't ignore what was left behind. . .

* * *

**[Shibuya, vantage-point]**

He couldn't fathom the possibility of such a thing. He was sceptic, but he knew what he'd seen was the real thing… but how. How was it, that another... a... hatchling **(in Storm Rider terms)** could ride_ it, _and so soon. . .

"Did you know about this Simca?" he enquired, but she didn't answer and only smiled in joy as she watched her interest leave the terminal.

The swallow hopped off the building and began to **wall-ride** down the structure long enough to jump into the air and head onward to another building at a safer height.

The man watched as the girl travelled in the direction of the terminal, not doubting that she wanted to chase after the Enigma.

He sighed out and watched the masses of spectators headed off into their own directions. He too followed suit, and left the vantage and followed after Simca.

* * *

**[North-east of vantage]**

A sharp voice howled psychotically in laughter.

"Things just got a whole lot better" he said with a splitting grin that showed his fangs.

He rose to his feet and was about to move before the second voice stopped his actions.

"_W-wait, you're going after him aren't you"_ the voice stammered seeing the boy was getting reading to jump.

"Damn straight, I'm not about to lose my prey" he stated as he jumped down the building and began carving his marks on the structure.

He carnivore began his hunt.

* * *

**It took a while but I got it done. The end of the 'F-Class' Relay (Though that pretty much laid to waste with everything that happened in this chapter) and the longest chapter to date. Made a change in my style of writing as you can tell, nothing big just the locations of different places where events are taking part (seen used multiple times in various fanfics and it saves the people the confusion a lot of the time. It's just easier), which I'll be doing in my previous chapter whenever I get round to it.**

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter, _please_ review and 'Trick 11' will be up, whenever.**

**Till then, Keep Trickin**

* * *

**Alley-oop: A move where you turn one way while rotating (to land the grind) another. I.e.- you catch air on a ramp going right to left, yet you spin clockwise. When used in reference to grinding this means doing the grind backwards. **

**Miszou: A grind in which you lead with the soul of the skate and follow with your back foot perpendicular on the rail/curb.**

**Alley-oop Miszou: (Combine the two)**

**Method Back flip: When you are catching air, you reach down and grab the skate on the same side and back flip. **

**Backside: Opposite of frontside. Facing back into the ramp or with your back facing the surface you're grinding. Feet spread just over shoulder width.**

**Rocket 180: A grab in which both legs are straight out in front of you and you reach to grab them as you turn 180 degrees.**

**Tic Tac (Parkour): Approach the wall/ vertical surface at a controlled pace on an angle of approximately 30 - 60 degrees. Choose to the point you want to jump off from before dismount.  
**


	12. Trick 11: The Birth of Anew

**Trick 11: The Birth of Anew**

**(Music: Linkin Park – Opening)**

The Battle was over, and The GG's and the 'Unknown Rookies' made their escape from Shibuya Terminal, leaving the Tokyo Keisatsu behind with Officer Onishima cursing with insults at the remaining squads for their failure to capture one boy.

But as the youths disappeared into the blackened night, the sight of the phenomenon would be etched into the minds of the masses of Riders who witnessed tonight's bout from the shadows up high.

. . .

It had been a long time... a very long time, since _it_ was last seen. _It _was rare, rarer than you could know. And those who could ride _it_ were a rarity themselves.

Only two Riders in the history of the AT world were known to give birth to this particular phenomena. The two were like night and day however, one of which who was fully known more to the world than the other.

The 'day', whose name spread far and wide throughout the AT world, and the 'night', who worked from the shadows and whose very existence known to only a few...

But it was this 'day', who was said to be the closest to obtaining the treasure that lay dormant within the confines of the Trophaeum Tower.

But this person hasn't been seen since.

. . .

No-one expected to see another who rode the same plane as his predecessors. In fact it was too soon, and none expected a Rider to have the potential to manifest the phenomenon, and in such a short time. It was absurd.

But the absurdity of it all didn't matter. They'd seen it, and _it_ _was real_.

And very soon _all _Riders would come to know of the day that,

A new Wind,

Was born.

* * *

**[Tokyo, unknown area]**

The man stared into the distance; his eye's fixed on the Moon in its full state as a number of thoughts swam through his mind that he contemplated over.

He fidgeted with the loose sheets of paper that lay beside him till he pulled another sheet and began to craft another paper plane. It was like an automatic process for him; as his mind wondered elsewhere his hands worked of their own accord.

Another perfectly finished plane and the man threw it off into the distance blindly as he kept his focus on the Moon.

"You're still watching over that boy I see" came a feminine voice from behind.

Before the man registered the process to turn his head all the way a hand pulled him by the collar of his jacket and a pair of lips met his own in a chaste but fulfilling kiss.

'_As always, not that I'm complaining'_ the man mused happily as the women always gave him such _good_ kisses whenever they'd meet.

"Hello to you to Noyamano-kun" he greeted in a light tone as the women parted giving him a full view of her appearance as she stood up.

Ochre (brown) coloured hair that flowed elegantly about mid-way down her back, as some covered the right side of her face, and brown eyes that gleamed in the moonlight. She wore a black sleeveless polo jumper that hugged her body with matching arm warmers that reached up just before her shoulders. Cream slim fitted jeans that augmented her curves and black high heeled shoes. Her outfit did a good job showing off her slender and well-endowed physique.

"You look beautiful as ever" the man complimented charmingly as he released another paper plane.

"Such a charmer" the women replied appreciatively, "But back to the topic, why are you still watching over him Minami-kun".

"Because I said I would watch over him in her stead Noyamano-kun. You know that" he answered nonchalantly.

The brunette placed her hands on her hips and gave a light nod of her head, "Yes, you did. But he's not a child anymore and he's not travelling across the globe, he's home now" Noyamano stated.

Minami exhaled in exasperation as he ended his plane making, and the two watched the Moon in a moment of silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"When did you last speak to her?" Noyamano asked.

Minami paused his gazing and went into a thinking pose, ". . . I'm not sure, perhaps... 6 months ago, hmmm, well I've been busy lately" he finished.

"Yes, you have... you've been watching over her son" Noyamano replied knowingly, her eyes still fixed on the white orb out far.

"You nailed it" the man responded heartedly but then lost his humour as he became slightly serious, and worried.

"Yare yare" Noyamano said as she picked up on her friend's mild distress, it wasn't like him to be this way, so out of character, "You worry for him that much do you?" she asked solemnly.

"And you don't?" questioning the question.

"Yes... but it doesn't do me any good to worry all the time. I'll get wrinkled if I do" the brunette answered in mock distress.

Minami chuckled at her remark. Then he removed his black bowler hat and ran his hands through his black hair letting out a sigh. He pulled his black shades down to see the Moon with his own eyes.

"Very soon his Road will take him to the Tower... and in there _he_ will be waiting for him" he said.

Minami then reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo.

A woman with bronze skin and long, dark wavy brown hair that shone in the light, as did her entire self. Eyes, green that held such warmth, but also fierceness – hard to tell from a photo – and judging by the time the picture was taken, the women looked to be in her mid, late twenties. She was smiling... and the reason for that warm and loving smile, is what the women held in her arms.

"Hard to believe isn't it" Minami said grabbing the attention of Noyamano who looked down to the photo, "It seems like it was only yesterday we first saw him".

Noyamano only smiled gently.

Minami turned back to the Moon in ponder.

"I just hope that when that day arrives... he'll make it out of that tower, alive".

* * *

**[Unknown area]**

All six youths had at last mad it to safety, well hidden from the clutches of the Tokyo Keisatsu. Not that they'd find them anyways.

Their destination was a ways outside of Shibuya within a disclosed area that was reachable through a number of alleyways and back streets.

As they trekked the last of the back streets they arrived at an unattended zone, before them, an abandoned warehouse.

"Here we are, The Garage" said Beat as he moved to lift the shutter open.

As the teens went to enter Mugen suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Hm... something wrong?" asked Kaen looking at his brother questionably.

Mugen just stood in place. He looked tense and his face was scowled.

"What's wrong Sugah?" asked Gum in mild concern, seeing as how the Enigma became awfully agitated for an unknown reason. He even began sweating bullets.

". . . Fuck" Mugen cursed as his right eye twitched.

And before anyone could press on, something crashed down on top of the bluenette out of nowhere. But not so much as something but... someone.

**(Music: Splaaash boogie – Sagisu Shiro)**

"Hi~ Wolf-kun".

Yep, the pink-haired swallow herself.

"Yare yare" Kaen sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, _'Should've known'_.

Taiga furrowed his brows in bother, _'Does she have to follow him everywhere' _he jaded.

There may not have been any evidence but the eldest brother knew for a fact that Simca was around during the course of their race. It was just a case of when she'd show herself.

'_Great, we've been followed, and by her of all people.' _Tab exasperated from within his mind. Simca was well known for bringing trouble with her sometimes, if not all the time, _'The emblem thief'_.

Beat looked at the scene in bafflement. Mugen was face down on the ground with Simca sitting on top of him, _'What the heck's going on?'._

Gum, well... **(Kami knows what's going through her mind)**.

". . . He's not moving" Beat pointed out wandering if Mugen had actually been knocked out by the sudden hit.

They just looked at the floored teen lying there sprawled out on the stone floor.

"Hm... Wolf-kun . . ." said Simca as she looked down to the motionless teen.

*Twitch*

. . .

"GAAAAH!" Mugen yelled as he shot himself up from the earth sending Simca landing on her backside.

"Oooow, you need to be gentle with a women Wolfy" Simca scolded as she stood up a rubbed her bum.

"DAMNIT WOMEN ARE YA TRYNA KILL ME!" Mugen shouted into her face which the spontaneous action caused Simca to take a step back.

'_Hah! Like that would've killed ya'_ Tab thought wryly thinking back to the teen's one-man-show.

Simca stared back at Mugen blankly before her lips began to quiver and her eyes glistened.

"Wha-"

"Waaaaaaaaaaah" Simca wailed as she cried a waterfall.

**(*Sigh* Troublesome)**

"O-Oi . . ." Mugen stammered as he watched the girl cry her eyes out... a lot.

"Wolf-kun yelled at meeeee" she complained letting out, more tears.

"Cry me river" Taiga said rolling his eyes.

**(Took the words right out of my mouth)**

The GG's all sweatdropped at the scene of Simca's childish drama.

"Smooth move Mugen" said Kaen with a smirk then turned to the still crying girl, _'...Seriously what the hell'_.

"URUSAI!" Mugen barked at Kaen as he turned back to the sobbing girl and tried to calm her down.

"Look if you pipe then I'll... _(think, think...)_, I'll invite you over to my place sometime." _'WHY WOULD I SAY THAT'_ Mugen screamed in horror.

**(**_**Really**_**… **_**that's**_** all you could think of)**

"MUGEN!" Kaen shouted in horror with his jaw gaped open and eyes bulged, mortified at his brother's offer.

However, Simca started to calm and looked at Mugen, weakly sobbing with her cheeks tinted red.

*Sniff* * Sniff* "Are you... are you, asking me over?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Wai-"

"OKAY!" Simca interjected joyfully as she pounced on the bluenette with a hug and her legs wrapped around his waist.

**(AGAIN YOU LUCKY BASTARD T_T)**

'_No turning back now I suppose'_ Mugen thought as he sighed in defeat composing himself, "Yeah, sure, and Kaen will be there as well" he added.

'_WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND'_ the ebony-haired teen cried distraughtly.

'_If I'm going down I'm taking you with me'_ Mugen responded via mental connection.

'_YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD'_ Kaen shot back in comical fury.

Mugen then shot Taiga a serious stare, _'That includes you to big guy'_, he assured with eyes alone.

Taiga disgruntled in terror. There was no escaping this.

'_Bitch!'_ Beat and Tab turned to their blonde teammate who was letting out a menacing aura and glaring daggers at the Simca who was snuggling up against Mugen. The two boys became chilled to the bone and backed away in cold sweat.

"Honestly Simca, there's no need to be such a drama queen" came an unknown voice.

All eyes turned to a vermillion-haired man who stood a short distance away from the group.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Beat groaned in annoyance as yet another follower had tracked them down.

"Hey Spitfire" Simca greeted, then remembered her promise, "Wolf-kun, this is the special friend I told you about".

Both Riders looked at each other with steeled eyes as bit of tension began to rise.

"So you're him huh" Mugen stated half-heartedly with a grin, remembering Simca's words about this is one of the people who "stands at the top".

'_That's some aura he's got'_ he thought grinning further.

Kaen and Taiga felt it as well; they hadn't expected to meet 'The Flame King' so soon.

'_So this is Spitfire eh... not bad'_ Kaen thought as smirked.

He turned to Taiga who stood next to him, feeling the pressure emanating from him.

'_Haha, he may not look it but he's psyched'._

"Looks like I'm about to have a decent feast".

All attention became averted at the sound of a new voice that was very close-by.

"You're here as well, Agito" said Spitfire.

Following the king's line of sight the youths turned to find said owner of the voice standing on top of The Garage looking down at them with a piercing stare.

He was young, and short. He wore an eye-patch over his left eye, where his right was yellow with a slit pupil, and shoulder-length dark blue hair. His skin was quite pale, and from the grin he adorned they could see his fanged teeth.

He was dressed in an orange jacket with a high collar that acted as a hood, white pants that had orange straps with hooks at the ends. Black gloves with a single dark pink stripe and he was wearing his own set of Air Treks.

"Tch, well if it isn't Spitball" said Agito rudely mocking the king's name.

"Now now, there's no need for name calling" Spitfire replied nonchalantly unaffected by Agito's name twist, "How about we all head inside" he suggested.

"And we'd appreciate it if kept this location to yourselves" Gum inquired seriously to their – GG's – guests, though shooting a glare at the eye-patched teen.

"Of course" Spitfire assured.

* * *

**[The Garage]**

The Garage wasn't so large but was definitely spacious. Upon enter was a light blue Honda Civic Si; that seemed to be in the stages of a tune-up, and directly above was a single high bay light. To the right were stairs with a single metal banister that led up to the first floor that was covered in grey tiles (including the stairs). In the first corner was a pinball machine, and centred along the side wall were large stereos; 5 stacked on top of another horizontally (right to left, 3 and 2), and at the end a small stereo placed next to last two vertically. The far right corner by the stereos had a small grey dog kennel, a window on the back wall and a long sofa against the left wall that stopped at the edge of the first floor. A few graffiti arts were displayed around The Garage; a large one done at the start of the first floor that stretched to the other end, a few done on the walls, and two of them that were prohibition signs that had a spray can on top of the mark instead of beneath it.

Studded iron support beams were installed in the corners of The Garage; two of them spaced out along the edge of the first floor between the couch and the car. Two more beams were installed between them in a cross where a board was fitted on it which had a map of Tokyo.

And lastly a few pipes ran along the interior.

From his place on the couch Mugen looked over to Agito who sat on top of the Honda and examined his Air Treks.

His ATs were interesting in his mind, and although it was exterior alone, he bet that the Shark's gears gave quite the performance.

His ATs had the same colour scheme as his own except Agito's grey was very dark in colouration where his was neutral leaning towards a lighter tone. The vamp had a bladed ridge and the wheel guards were formed like fangs. The wheels were crimson in colour – whereas his were grey – and instead of a standard make appearance these wheels were serrated. Almost looking like actual saws.

**(A.N: Agito's AT colour scheme is the same from 'Break on the Sky' OVA)**

"You got a problem Wolf boy?" Agito enquired sternly at the Enigma with a bit of bite in his voice.

Mugen shrugged his shoulders and laid his head back pulling bandana over his eyes.

"Your Air Treks... are good" he stated plainly. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to tinker with his own gears at this very second, but he decided to dismiss said urge.

Agito grinned at the small remark, "Well if that's what you think then I'd be more than happy to give you a demonstration" he offered with more than just the one intention, his grin splitting further baring his fangs.

Sensing the challenge behind his words Mugen laughed inwardly and gave off his own fanged grin, "Another time Shark boy" he answered.

"Heh, fair enough" he responded very accepting of Mugen's answer. In fact he couldn't wait to get the chance to go head-to-head with the Enigma, _'Heh-heh, I look forward to it'_ grinning in excitement.

Spitfire and Simca watched the 'friendly' interaction between both blue-haired teens.

'_He's usually more hostile towards others'_ Spitfire mused at the oddity of Agito's actions.

'_Maybe Wolf-kun can get the little Shark to open up more'_ Simca thought.

To Taiga the scene took him back to when he and Mugen first met, barely knowing one another and just like that they were on good terms; seemed rather nostalgic.

Spitfire stepped forward and clapped his hands grabbing the attention of everyone present.

"Firstly, I'd like thank the six of you for a spectacular race and commend you for your level of skill" he started sounding like a diplomat.

"You definitely got skills yo" said Tab for his part referring to Mugen's fight.

"Next time won't be the same Hot-Shot" Gum assured to the Trickster as she blew out a bubble gum.

"Heh" _'Who said anything about next time'_ Kaen smirked.

"Fuck! Save the crap, you can play nice and shake hands later" Agito rebuked not wanting to listen to this 'garbage', "And stop beating around the bush and get to it Spit-ball" he chided.

The king sighed in vain and this time disapproved of Agito's mockery.

"I agree with Agito" said Mugen catching everyone's attention, "How about you get to what this is _really_ about" he continued with a hint of strictness in his tone of voice.

"Very well" Spitfire responded and the tension in the room started to rise slightly.

"Kaen, Taiga..." turning to the two teens who looked back at him in return, "When I say I commend you for your skills, I mean it. The GG's have gone through many trials in the past and have already made it to D-Class with the experience they've gained prior to becoming Storm Riders, and even though you're new to our world you managed to best them".

Taiga narrowed his eyes and pondered on what the king just shared.

The GG's weren't clear on how long they'd been riding ATs. He'd guessed that the over 3 years was in reference to the time they've been a team, but just as Inline Skaters. So, that meant that they've only been riding ATs for, perhaps a month or two at least. But then came the confusing part. Riders who were about to attain D-Class were taken out by Behemoth… so why were the GG's fully qualified for that rank. There's the chance that their 3 consecutive wins were obtained otherwise, but from the little he'd learnt Behemoth members would take Riders out before they had the chance to go for their first win.

So the question is, why aren't The GG's disbanded.

Everyone waited in silence for the king to resume his talk.

. . .

"I don't know what you've been through in life, but the enormity of having such a level of skill in our world can't be overlooked especially when aside from Kaen, you have little to no experience with skates. But above all else I sense a _vast_ amount of potential in the two of you, and although it's still faint, I believe your Roads are on the verge of being awakened" he deduced.

"He's right, you're gonna fly high Tiger-kun, Washi-kun" Simca complimented with a smile strong in her belief.

Taiga groaned, this being the second time she called him by that nickname. Apart from the two sounding the same, Simca would pronounce 'Tiger' in English.

Kaen on the other hand gave the pinkette a scowl. Already she came up with nickname for him.

"But you . . ." The vermillion-haired king turned to the Enigma who still had his bandana over his eyes.

For Mugen... he was unable to fathom the level of potential that the teen held. Perhaps it would become clearer as time went on... however... he just, wasn't so sure . . .

So he decided to go with a legitimate question.

"How much do you know about the Wing Road, Mugen?"

Again, more silence as they all waited for the Enigma to answer.

. . .

". . . Enlighten me" he said flatly.

_'I see...'_ Spitfire mused, his initial thought being that the Enigma still didn't know not just its principles, but the rarity of the Road itself, "The Wing Road is the rarest of all Roads, and there aren't that many who can ride it.

It is the purest of them all and the one Road that is the closest to the Sky" he stated.

"And I take it that was it?" Kaen asked relating back to his brother's 'final' performance.

"Yep" Simca corrected.

"Hmph, so that's its name" said Kaen now knowing now what to call it.

Now all eyes – minus Mugen and Taiga – turned to the Trickster.

"You don't seem surprised" said Spitfire.

"Not really, I mean it's not the first time we've seen Mugen fly" Kaen announced earning shocked looks from them where Agito remained impassive.

"Wait, he's done that before?" asked Beat incredulously.

"Yeah, he flew into our hangout a few weeks ago. I had a feeling it was a Road, just didn't know what to call. So I went with 'Wind' for the meantime. Close enough" Kaen said smoothly.

"My my Sugah, you've been holding out on me" said Gum as she smirked at the bluenette.

"Aaaaw why didn't you tell me Wolf-kun" Simca whined.

"... ...Kaen set our hangout on fire" Mugen drawled hoping that would get the girls off his case.

"Oh really now" said Agito speaking for the first time. This just got better. First Mugen now Kaen, and there was no need to count Taiga as he'd seen what he was capable of, as well as another.

Spitfire was at a loss for words, both of them had already started using their Roads before today, and without a doubt Taiga was the same.

Already using Roads they know nothing about, he couldn't help but find the humour in it all.

"So Mugen, what are you thoughts?" Spitfire asked bringing the topic back to the Wing Road.

". . . Is that all" Mugen said glumly.

"Hahahaha" Agito cackled. He liked this guy more and more now.

"If you must do that witch cackle can you please go elsewhere" said Gum in annoyance.

"How about I tear you to pieces" Agito shot back with a grin.

"Calm down gum" Tab intervened wanting to avoid any sort of conflict, especially in their hangout.

The blonde relaxed herself and turned away from the grinning teen.

"Know your place bitch" Agito spoke in authority, which caused the blonde to get ready to storm over to him, but was stopped as a hand clutched her shoulder in a tight grip.

"Beat . . ." she said noticing his gloved hand.

The red-head however didn't look her, his grip alone to make her see sense.

Ironic, he was meant to be the one with a temper.

"That's what I thought" Agito finished with smirk.

Spitfire shook his head and let out a sigh, _'He's a natural at provoking people'_.

"The Sky Mugen" Simca spoke in, only now she wasn't using her nickname for him.

"What about it" he jaded.

Simca strolled over to stand in front of him and repeated herself.

"The _Sky~_" she prolonged with emphasis in case he didn't catch her drift.

"You might as well give up Simca" Kane spoke up, "Hate to break it to ya but neither me, Taiga and especially Mugen have any interest in that" he announced taking his leave with Taiga following behind.

"Oh" she responded appearing, hardly shocked at all.

Mugen stood up and began to take his leave as well. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

*Grrrrrr~*

And eat.

"Let me ask you three something before you leave" Spitfire called making the teens stop at the entrance.

"Why do you ride?"

. . . . . . . . . . .

"To reach the next level" Mugen answered simply.

"And what is the next level for you three?" Spitfire pressed.

"Beats me" he answered with his usual dazed look and the shrug of his shoulders.

And with that said, they left The Garage.

"Stop by again sometime Sugah" said Gum, to which said person waved goodbye before skating off with his brothers.

"I see . . ." Spitfire said solemnly, then turned to The GG's and bid them goodnight before leaving The Garage along with Simca and Agito.

* * *

"Not the answer you were expecting was it Spitfire" said Agito shrewdly.

"If I'm to be honest no it wasn't" he replied.

"Heh, such a waste of time" Agito said as he revved his ATs and shot off into the backstreets that led to the alleyways.

"Well, that's that" said Simca as she stretched out.

"Are you not worried Simca?" the king asked as he stepped forward, put his hands in his coat pockets and looked up at the Moon.

"It won't matter, he's chosen his path, and I accept it" she answered as she stepped beside her friend and look up also with her hand behind her back.

"His power is unknown" The Flame King stated nonchalantly . . .

"I wouldn't know, after all I don't possess any fighting abilities like the rest of you" she stated as a matter fact, "But I do know one thing" she said.

"And what is that Simca?" he asked.

"His Wings are _very_ strong" she answered with as much depth and truthfulness that she could express.

"Yes, they are" The Flame King said as he started to glide away, "But others may not be so lenient of that fact".

He then disappeared from his spot in a flash, and the Swallow followed the flickered trail of the Kitsune through the darkened night.

* * *

**(Music: Linkin Park – NTR Mission)**

_A cloud does not know why it moves in just such a direction and at such a speed..._

_It feels an impulsion..._

_This is the place to go now._

_Beyond the horizon_

_. . ._

_When you have come to the edge of all the light you have._

_And step into the darkness of the unknown,_

_Believe that one of the two will happen to you._

_Either you'll find something solid to stand on,_

_Or you be taught how to fly!_

_. . ._

_Never look down to test the ground before taking your next step;_

_Only he who keeps his eyes fixed on the far horizon,_

_Will find the right path._

_- By Richard Bach_


End file.
